


Das Lied von Shosanna.

by Vodolej



Series: Я не жирный... У меня просто другой путь! (с) [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fisting, Antisemitism, Asphyxiation, Blasphemy, Dom/sub, F/M, Feminization, Fluff, Genital Piercing, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Public Sex, Sadism, Spanking, Tattoos, ginger torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Вот ты придурок, - сказал он наконец. – Ты, конечно, умный и хитровыебанный ублюдок, Картман, но придурок ты тоже редкостный. Кайл с тобой хочет нормальной семьей жить…<br/>- У нас и так нормальная семья, - обозлился Эрик.<br/>- Ну да, - кивнул Стэн, ухмыльнувшись. – Два пидораса, кот и питон. Нормальность зашкаливает!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Знаете, что такое извращение? Это дело вкуса. Как с китайской едой: либо нравится, либо нет. Но если ты китаец — у тебя нет выбора. (с)_

_\- Роланд, до того, как Эдди и Сюзанна присоединятся к нам, могу я поговорить с тобой дан-дин? (с)_

_В сущности, дружочек, ничего нет проще живой тревоги отцовского сердца (с)_

 

\- Месть – это блюдо, которое нужно подавать холодным, - сообщил Картман, улыбаясь широко и гадко. – Слыхал про такое?  
Стэн закатил глаза. Если бы у него не был заклеен рот скотчем, он бы ответил Картману. Но, по большому счету, - и это Стэн тоже понимал, - его мнение никого не интересовало.  
И уж тем более – Картмана.

\- Сиди тихо, - приказал Картман, неприятно и даже пугающе возвышаясь над ним. Его ширинка была примерно на уровне лица Стэна, пряжка расстегнутого ремня тихонько позвякивала, ударяясь о какую-то железную заклепку.  
Стэн толком не понимал, что происходит, но решил, что, если придется дать лбом Картману в яйца – он готов на это пойти.

Картман несколько секунд внимательно, молча смотрел на него, потом склонился, подцепил подбородок Стэна и заставил его вскинуть лицо к тусклому свету гаражного светильника.  
Стэну очень не понравился холодный, оценивающий взгляд Картмана. Это был взгляд более или менее окультуренного садиста, взгляд врача-вивисектора. Картман как будто намечал – где будет резать, а где только снимет кожу, и где, если понадобится, не погнушается и кость выломать. Злой это был взгляд, очень недобрый.  
У Стэна потек пот по спине, прокладывая ручеек между лопаток, майка прилипла к телу. Затылок тоже стал мокрым, и по виску скатилась соленая капелька. Картман, увидев ее, оскалился еще шире, показав весь набор белых зубов, с чуть выступающими клыками.

Ему очень шел этот оскал – всю его сущность подчеркивал. Даже если не знаешь, что Картман за человек такой, и какие бездны злобы, низости и всякого уродства в нем скрыты – только посмотришь на такую улыбочку, и все станет ясно.

\- Давай договоримся, - мягко сказал Картман, издевательски похлопав его по макушке. – Ты будешь сидеть тихо – и тогда я тебя отпущу, целого и невредимого, к жене и будущим детишкам.  
Стэн вскинул бровь, молча спрашивая, что же будет, если сидеть тихо он не будет.  
\- Тогда тебе это не понравится, - хмыкнул Картман, безошибочно угадав его вопрос. – И никаких детишек у тебя уж точно не появится.  
Стэн неохотно кивнул, соглашаясь с условиями. У него немного затекли руки, примотанные скотчем к сидению стула, ныли вывернутые плечи, и начали мерзнуть ноги. Картман постарался, приматывал его от души, почти всю упаковку извел.

Картман выпрямился, щелкнул его по лбу, снова хмыкнул – и ушел в дом. Стэн подвигал кистями, пытаясь размягчить скотч. Стул был тяжелый, но Стэн мог бы его опрокинуть, а дальше освободиться было бы совсем просто. Он покачался – и беззвучно выругался, потому что обнаружил, что стул привинчен к полу. Так быстро расшатать винты он бы не сумел.  
Но Стэн, конечно, все-таки попытался… и тут же выпрямился и сел спокойно, услышав голоса и звук шагов.

\- А зачем мы спустились в гараж? – спросил Кайл. – О, погоди, я понял, что за сюрприз! Ты купил новую машину?  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Картман. – Тебе что, новая тачка нужна?  
\- Не-а, - ответил Кайл, крутя головой и пытаясь как-то ориентироваться в пространстве. – Но, что мы тут забыли?

Картман широко улыбнулся. Стэн сидел тихо-тихо, стараясь даже не дышать. Он сообразил, зачем его сюда притащили и почему связали, и мог только надеяться, что далеко дело не зайдет.

Но вообще его кое-что удивило – то, как заботливо и нежно Картман вел временно ослепшего Кайла, придерживая его за связанные ремнем руки. Из своей футболки Картман сделал аккуратный жгут и завязал Кайлу глаза. Полуголый Кайл, в расстегнутых штанах, кажется, вообще не сомневался, и не боялся стукнуться носом о какую-нибудь перекладину.  
Стэн бы не доверил Картману сугроб снега посреди зимы, а слепой Кайл уверенно шагал, полностью доверившись. Но Картман действительно его страховал, и то, как напряженно и внимательно он это делал – это было так странно, что Стэн совсем растерялся.

\- Эрик! - позвал Кайл, с капризной, требовательной ноткой. – Ты что задумал?  
Картман крепко обнял его сзади, погладил по худым ребрам, потом потеребил сережку-колечко в соске и поцеловал в шею.  
\- Хочу потрахаться, - сказал он, глядя на Стэна темными глазами поверх плеча Кайла.  
Стэн обреченно попросил взглядом отпустить его. Не хотел он на такое смотреть. Картман гнусно осклабился, он, кажется, всеми фибрами своей души наслаждался и развлекался.

\- А почему в гараже? – удивился Кайл. – Пошли в постель?  
\- Но я тебя еще тут не нагибал, лапонька, - заметил Картман. – Хочу исправить эту несправедливость.  
\- Только не на капоте! – потребовал Кайл. – Ты тачку в последний раз мыл неделю назад!  
\- Какие мы капризные, - вздохнул Картман, поглядывая на Стэна. – Пока ублажишь моего еврейчика - семь потов сойдет.  
Он возвышался позади тонкого, стройного и изящного Кайла здоровенной горой мускулов и нацистских татух.

Стэн раньше как-то не задумывался – насколько Картман успел себя запачкать этой дрянью, а теперь увидел собственными глазами, что запачкался основательно. Интересно, как Кайл это терпит? Все эти свастики и прочее дерьмо?

Кайл повернулся к Картману лицом и запрокинул голову. Картман поцеловал его в край рта.  
\- М-м, протянул он. – Чего ты хочешь, еврейчик? Что мне с тобой сделать?

Боже! - мысленно попросил Стэн. – Сделай что-нибудь, чтобы они меня отпустили. Я-то чем это заслужил?

\- Я очень хочу твой хуй, - искренне и открыто сказал Кайл, прижимаясь к полуголому Картману. – И в рот, и в задницу. И, если разрешишь, я бы вылизал твои яйца.  
Стэн вздрогнул. Картман ухмылялся и сиял.  
\- Как моя верная немецкая овчарочка? – спросил он низким от возбуждения голосом, поглаживая обнаженные плечи Кайла, усыпанные веснушками, своими здоровенными лапищами.  
\- Да, - послушно ответил Кайл. – А потом хочу, чтобы ты меня повязал, как кобель сучку.

Стэн даже глаза закрыл, настолько ему стало тяжело воспринимать действительность, где его друг, такой умный, начитанный, интеллигентный и положительный, говорил подобное. И кому!  
\- Лапонька, - задумчиво сказал Картман, легонько сжав пальцы на ключицах Кайла. – Я тебя с собой больше на работу не возьму. На тебя это как-то странно влияет.  
\- Возьмешь! - уверенно ответил Кайл. – И тебе нравится, герр официр, я же знаю, что ты всегда мечтал о послушной собаке.

Если я все это переживу, - пообещал себе Стэн. – За шкирку оттащу Кайла к мозгоправу. Пусть лечится... или хоть обследуется. Он ведь совсем с катушек съехал.

\- Стой смирно, Кайли, - приказал Картман.  
Он выпустил край ремня, на секунду оставил Кайла, вытащил из угла гаража прочный стул, удобно устроился и легонько пнул Кайла по ноге. Кайл послушно опустился на пол, поерзал, устраиваясь на коленях, и лег подбородком на колено Картмана.  
Как он там сказал - Как немецкая овчарка? Точно! Кайл еще и слюнки пустил от нетерпения.

Картман неспешно расстегнул брюки, вытащил член и хозяйски погладил Кайла ладонью по затылку, зарываясь пальцами в рыжие волосы. Кайл шумно втянул воздух носом, встрепенулся, издал какой-то радостный, полный ликования звук, и принялся сосать.  
Стэн порадовался уже тому, что не видит подробностей.  
Он видел лишь, как двигается вверх-вниз рыжая голова, а на кудряшках поблескивали тусклые блики. На худой, мускулистой спине Кайла то и дело проступали заостренные лопатки.  
И еще Стэн видел, что Картман немигающим взглядом смотрит вниз, рассматривая то, что Кайл делает.

Картина, в целом, была отвратительная и возмутительная. Она оскорбляла Стэна, и он так ненавидел сейчас Картмана – как никогда ранее. За то, что Картман сидит, а полуголый Кайл стоит на коленях на холодном бетоне. И за то, что Картман - нацист и скотина, а Кайл, один из самых справедливых и правильных людей, каких только Стэн знал, жадно сосет его хер и даже причмокивает. И за то, что Картман заразил Кайла своим гнусным извращенным безумием.  
И стоило Стэну подумать, что хуже уже не будет, как Картман крепко взял Кайла за волосы на затылке, грубо оттянул назад и влепил звонкую пощечину. Кайл ахнул, дернулся всем телом и расставил ноги шире.

\- Осторожнее с зубами, - лениво сказал Картман. – И поменьше слюней.  
Кайл кивнул и облизнулся.  
\- Хороший песик, - ответил Картман, и так же грубо, за волосы, притянул его голову обратно.  
Потом Картман поднял лицо и посмотрел на Стэна тяжелым, темным взглядом. Стэн невольно сжался, хотя он Картмана никогда не боялся. Но в происходящем не было ничего здравого: и Кайл был сам не свой, и Картман казался действительно опасным.

\- Сними штаны, - приказал Картман, остановив Кайла хлопком по плечу. – Покажи-ка свою дырку.  
«Что б ты сдох, мудила», - мысленно пожелал бессильный что-то изменить Стэн, пока Кайл, неуклюже, но очень старательно, пытался раздеться связанными руками.

Картман на секунду отстранил его, скомкал брюки и подложил их валиком Кайлу под колени.  
И на эту секунду его взгляд совершенно изменился. Все мерзкое и гадкое из него ушло, Картман явно взял паузу и оценил насколько Кайлу удобно стоять, насколько он замерз и не хочет ли остановиться. Потом, конечно, все вернулось обратно, но пораженный Стэн этот момент запомнил.

\- Достаточно, - сказал Картман, перебирая пальцами густые, рыжие волосы Кайла, пока тот старательно лизал, стоя на четвереньках.  
Кайл выпрямился. Он весь дрожал - может, от холода, или от возбуждения. Стэн старался не смотреть на него, и не смотреть ему между ног, ему казалось, что, если он посмотрит – он Кайла предаст. И все-таки он смотрел, не мог удержаться.

\- Повязать как кобель сучку? – задумчиво проговорил Картман. – Ты ведь уже потек, лапушка? Повернись-ка, папочка хочет проверить, насколько у тебя мокрая дырочка.  
Кайл торопливо повернулся к нему спиной и задрал задницу, опустившись грудью на связанные руки.

Стэн подумал, что так будет лучше: так он не будет видеть обнаженные ягодицы и поджатую мошонку своего, блядь, лучшего друга. Но вышло только хуже, потому что он видел совершенно обдолбанное, счастливое лицо Кайла, в слюне и естественной смазке. И выглядел его лучший дружище так, словно от сосания хуя вот-вот впадет в экстаз - губы него распухли и стали болезненно-красными, щеки порозовели, и Кайл весь буквально светился.

Картман, особо не церемонясь, пропихнул палец и похмыкал.  
\- Хреново, - недовольно сказал он. – Недостаточно ты потек, сучка.  
Кайл вздрогнул.  
\- Я… - пролепетал он. – Я… прости.  
Картман наклонился и пихнул пальцы ему в рот.  
\- Оближи их как следует, - приказал он.  
Кайл старательно принялся сосать. Картман глядел на него сверху вниз, и глаза у него были страшные, жуткий был взгляд. Словно Картман… словно он Кайла сожрать хотел.

Но потом он выпрямился, сложил два пальца и грубо впихнул их в Кайла. Тот взвизгнул и чуть не стукнулся лбом о пол.  
\- Прости! – воскликнул Кайл. – Прости меня!  
\- За что? – осведомился Картман ласковым тоном, в котором отлично слышалась угроза - «попробуй только дать мне неверный ответ – и ты здорово пожалеешь».  
\- За то, что я плохая сучка! – ответил Кайл, поскуливая. – Я буду стараться!  
Картман одобрительно хлопнул его по заднице. Стэну стало так противно, что он поежился.

Может, Кайл услышал шорох его одежды, или просто уловил что-то, но он вдруг застыл, склонив голову, и позвал совершенно трезвым голосом:  
\- Эрик?  
Картман моментально остановился. Словно Кайл нажал в нем какую-то кнопку, превращая эту обезумевшую фак-машину в более или менее нормального члена общества, которого Стэн много лет знал.  
\- Что, еврейчик? – спросил Картман. – Больно? Ты замерз?  
\- Нет, - неуверенно ответил Кайл. – Мне просто… мне показалось… мне как-то дискомфортно.

Картман секунду смотрел на него, потом улыбнулся – очень мягко и нежно. Пожалуй, именно эта улыбка поразила Стэна сильнее всего того, что он уже тут увидел. Эта любящая улыбка совсем не вписывалась в образ Картмана, и вообще в то, что тут происходило. Картман как будто ужасно гордился Кайлом, и ужасно любил его. Так сильно, что дышать больно – Стэн не понаслышке знал это чувство. Только не думал, что Картман на такое тоже способен.

\- Все в порядке, детка, - сказал Картман. – Или тебе плохо? Отвести тебя в дом?  
\- Н-нет, - подумав, ответил Кайл. – Обними меня?  
Картман тут же подхватил его и усадил к себе на колени, крепко прижав к себе, провел губами за ухом, погладил по красному отпечатку на ноге. Кайл ткнулся лицом ему в шею и шумно вздохнул.

Стэн с горечью подумал, что, в сущности, не знает толком ни Картмана, ни, - что было обидно, – Кайла. Он всегда считал, что Кайл каким-то образом противостоит чудовищности Картмана, сам, при этом, не пачкаясь в его грязи. Каким волшебным образом – это Стэна не интересовало. Он твердо знал, что Кайл – нормальный, а Картман – не очень.  
Но теперь он понял, что заблуждался. Спутал звезды с их отражением в пруду. Кайл не был нормальным… и у Стэна сразу возник закономерный вопрос, а кто же из них большее чудовище – тот, кто не скрывает свою натуру, и никогда не скрывал, или тот, кто днем прикидывается порядочным адвокатом, своим парнем, приличным членом общества, а по ночам называет себя собачкой-сучкой и жопу подставляет. И как давно Кайл стал таким?

Сразу, - устало подумал Стэн. – Он всегда был таким, и ты это знаешь. Тебя это не касалось, и поэтому тебе было похер. А он всегда был таким. Потому-то Картман по нему годами с ума сходил. Чувствовал родственную натуру.

\- Эй, Мистер Биг, - с робкой игривостью сказал Кайл, цепляясь за руку Картмана. – Можно ли мне еще твой член?  
\- А ты хочешь продолжить? – уточнил Картман, вскинув бровь.  
Его глаза стремительно потемнели, линия челюсти потяжелела. Ладонь, которая только что расслабленно лежала на боку Кайла, оберегая и придерживая, напряглась, а пальцы впились в кожу.  
\- Ну, если ты решишь, что плохая сучка заслужила член, - послушно ответил Кайл. – Если да – то очень хочу!  
\- Пожалуй, заслужила, - подумав, милостиво сказал Картман.  
Кайл попытался сползти обратно на пол, но Картман перехватил его рукой через живот, повернул к себе спиной и удержал на коленях.

Кайл выгнулся, закинул связанные руки назад, за шею Картмана, и поерзал, пытаясь пошире расставить ноги. Стэн обреченно смотрел на него - на его сильное, худое тело, на поблескивающую сережку в соске, которую Картман то и дело потирал. В члене тоже была сережка, и кажется, даже не одна. А Стэн и не знал, что дело так далеко зашло.

Кайл облизывал губы, вздыхал, а когда Картман подхватил его за бедра и резко дернул вниз, Кайл вскрикнул и запрокинул голову, вытянувшись и дрожа.  
Он издавал сладкий, протяжный крик на каждый толчок, и, по крайней мере, в одном Стэн точно убедился – Картман не делал Кайлу больно. Картман вообще, похоже, не делал ничего, что Кайлу не нравилось. Он-то о себе почти не заботился, сфокусировавшись на Кайле. Как же это было странно, и как это противоречило всему, что Стэн о Картмане думал!

\- А вот теперь обещанный сюрприз, дорогуша, - негромко сказал Картман, зажал Кайлу рот, попутно стиснув его плечи рукой, и сдернул повязку с глаз.  
Кайл заморгал, повел головой и сразу увидел связанного Стэна, наблюдающего за ними из дальнего угла гаража. Пару секунд Кайл молчал и недоверчиво хлопал ресницами, а потом начал дико кричать в ладонь Картмана.  
Он бился и дергался, пытаясь освободиться, и, наверное, если бы вырвался, то так бы грохнулся о пол головой, что мало не показалось, но Картман зажал его и удержал. Глаза у Картмана светились почти безумным огнем, на руках вспухли напряженные мышцы, на бычьей шее проступила пульсирующая жила.

Кайл, выкричавшись, обмяк. Он казался безучастным, подрагивал и смотрел перед собой тусклыми зелеными глазами. По его щеке скатилась прозрачная слезинка и капнула на пол.  
\- Признайся, - негромко заметил Картман, который даже не остановился, несмотря на весь ужас и апатию Кайла. – Об этом ты писал бы письма Санте, еврейчик? Но у вас ведь гребанная Ханука без старикана Санты, который мог бы исполнить твое желание.

Кайл болтался в его руках, не сопротивляясь и не возражая. Стэн не мог понять, слышит ли Кайл все это – или впал в шок. Член у него по-прежнему твердо стоял, и даже начал подтекать вязкими каплями, но в целом вид у Кайла был настолько пришибленный, что Стэн испугался.

\- Хотя-я-я, - промурлыкал Картман. – Ты же плохая сучка… плохим сучкам Санта ничего не приносит. А вот добрый дядя Картман, жалея еврейских мальчиков, исполняет их желания, не дожидаясь Хануки. И заметь, я совершенно простил тебе тот пиздецкий пятничный ужин с твоей семьей, перед шаббатом.  
Он убрал руку, дожидаясь от Кайла какого-то ответа.  
\- Спасибо, - проговорил Кайл безжизненным голосом.  
\- Разве ты не счастлив? – удивился Картман. – Как так?  
Стэн едва язык себе не откусил, он был чудовищно зол на Картмана, который не мог заткнуться, который все жал и жал на Кайла, будто не видел, что Кайл в полном шоке. Совершенно аморально бил по важным болевым точкам.  
\- Нет, - тихо ответил Кайл. – Не счастлив.

Картман тут же остановился и моментально ссадил Кайла с колен. Тот шлепнулся на пол, не удержавшись на ногах, ссутулился и неуклюже обнял себя руками. Картман глядел на него сверху вниз, и Стэн тоже смотрел – они оба напряженно ждали, что Кайл скажет. Стэн подозревал, что одному из них сейчас очень не понравится, и хотел бы верить, что Кайл сейчас Картмана просто уничтожит словами.

\- Почему ты остановился? – глухо спросил Кайл, не поднимая головы. Он весь подрагивал.  
\- Потому что ты мне врешь, - ответил Картман. – А я не люблю, когда ты мне врешь, сладенький.  
Кайл поднял лицо к свету и поглядел на Стэна. Слезы так и лились по его лицу, глаза блестели больным, шалым блеском.  
\- Прости, - слабо сказал Кайл, глядя на Стэна. – Извини.  
Он встал, пошатываясь, шагнул к Картману и сел на него верхом, лицом к лицу, обхватив ногами за бедра.

\- И что… - начал было Картман.  
Кайл в ответ отвесил ему неуклюжую пощечину сложенными ладонями, но и туже обхватил коленями. Еще и обнял за шею, перекинув связанные ремнем руки Картману на загривок  
\- Гад, - сказал он слабо, ткнувшись мокрым лицом Картману в грудь. – Ты негодяй и сволочь…  
Картман не двигался, только наблюдал за ним, вскинув бровь и едва заметно улыбаясь.  
\- Ублюдок, - выругался Кайл. – Ты больной ублюдок, Эрик! Твою мать, ты действительно больной на всю голову!  
Он поерзал задницей на члене, вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Спасибо, дядя Картман. Это шикарный подарок.  
Картман ухмыльнулся краем рта и положил ладони Кайлу за бедра.

Потом поглядел на Стэна и сказал:  
\- Смотри на него.  
«Иначе я тебе шею сверну» - понял Стэн то, чего Картман недоговорил. Он смотрел… а что ему еще оставалось?  
Картман приподнял Кайла и насадил его на себя одним толчком, и начал подкидывать, жестко направляя и не давая притормозить и передохнуть. Кайл вздыхал и ахал, прижимался к Картману, извивался на нем и царапал ногтями шею.

\- Знаешь, что самое любопытное, еврейчик?  
\- М? – задыхаясь, спросил Кайл.  
\- А у твоего дорогого кореша стоит на нас, - заметил Картман. – Он бы сейчас отлично подрочил, если бы смог. Не хочешь ему помочь?  
Стэн побагровел. Кайл выгнулся назад – так сильно, что едва не достал макушкой до пола, - Картман придерживал его за бедра, - Кайл несколько секунд заинтересованно смотрел на Стэна вверх ногами.  
\- Не хочу, - сказал он наконец. – Я тебя хочу, герр гауптштурмфюрер. Меня чужие хуи не привлекают.  
\- Отрадно слышать, - отозвался Картман и встал, держа Кайла на весу.  
Кайл охнул и обвил его ногами и руками.

\- Точно не привлекают? – спросил Картман. – Или ты и тут мне соврал? У тебя ведь сучья натура, детка.  
Он бесцеремонно стащил с себя Кайла и почти швырнул его перед Стэном. Кайл вскрикнул и попытался попятиться, а Стэн, насколько мог, подался назад. Им обоим физически противно было соприкасаться, в этом было что-то гадкое, практически инцестуальное. Картман наблюдал за ними, неприятно ухмыляясь.

\- Ну-ка, - пробормотал он, схватив Кайла за волосы. – Не привлекают, нет?  
Кайл сдавленно ахнул, но Картман безжалостно ткнул его лицом в ширинку Стэна, где действительно, под плотной джинсовой тканью напрягся член. Стэн ему сейчас был не хозяин, это было какое-то механическое, заразное возбуждение, и Стэну и за него, и за себя было ужасно стыдно. Поэтому он смущенно отвел глаза.

Он чувствовал, как по его ширинке елозит чужое лицо. Слышал, как хрипло дышит Кайл, пытаясь вырваться. Оказавшись в такой близости – он ощущал и запахи: сильный и резкий запах пота Картмана, приправленный какими-то медицинскими ароматами, запах пота Кайла, с остаточным флером одеколона. Мускусный, мужской запах возбуждения. От Кайла попахивало спермой; судя по тому, как он тек, действительно, как девчонка, – он уже был на грани.

\- Вот они, две сучьи натуры, - медленно проговорил Картман, вжимая голову Кайла Стэну в пах. - Лишь бы в чей-то хуй упереться! Ладно ты, Кайли, с тобой давно все ясно, но ты, Марш! Ай-яй-яй… нехорошо.  
Стэн поймал взгляд Картмана – и ему как-то сразу поплохело. Он подумал, что, если доживет до утра – это будет уже большое счастье. Картман смотрел на него зверем, и кажется, мысленно уже прикидывал, куда будет прятать расчлененные куски. Стэна это, в общем-то, не удивило, он всегда знал, что Картман умеет решать свои проблемы. А Стэн сейчас был огромной проблемой Картмана.

\- Эрик, - вдруг позвал Кайл, не пытаясь вырваться.  
Наоборот, он послушно обмяк и позволил Картману вжимать себя лицом между ног Стэна. От этого его голос звучал невнятно, но, тем не менее, это был спокойный, взрослый и рассудительный голос. Так разговаривают с испуганным и разъяренным животным. Это было умно, потому что Картман сейчас был именно разъяренной зверюгой.

\- Эрик, - сказал Кайл. – Я не хочу. Мне неприятно.  
Хватка Картмана разжалась. Кайл торопливо, почти брезгливо отодвинулся от Стэна и обернулся через плечо. Картман глядел на него немигающим взглядом, но Кайл отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Нет, - сказал он твердо. – Его я не хочу. Я тебя хочу.  
Взгляд Картмана смягчился, заострившиеся скулы тоже сгладились, глубокая складка между густых бровей исчезла.  
\- М-да? – спросил он. – Ты верная сучка?  
\- Персональная, - вдруг сказал Кайл, улыбнувшись. – Для сугубо личного пользования.  
Картман тоже улыбнулся и как-то сразу посветлел. Стэн понял, что гроза, собравшаяся над его головой, прошла стороной.

\- Ладно, - сказал Картман, опустившись позади Кайла. – Допустим, я поверю.  
Он вздернул Кайла за бедра и притянул к себе. Кайл охнул и прогнулся в спине.  
\- Не надо, - попросил он. – Не надо так… Стэн ведь видит.  
\- Ну да, - ответил Картман. – А тебе ведь это ужасно нравится, правда?  
Опущенная голова Кайла как-то жалобно дернулась, плечи сжались.  
\- Нравится? – спокойно спросил Картман, натягивая его быстрыми, ритмичными толчками. Кожа так и хлопала по коже.  
\- Да, - пискнул Кайл, не поднимая лица.  
\- Ну так пусть смотрит, - ответил Картман, взял Кайла за рыжие волосы и потянул назад, заставляя подняться на колени.

Стэн не знал, куда глаза спрятать. На таком расстоянии он все видел и все слышал. Кайл на нем практически лежал, зажатый между ним, Картманом и стулом. Блуждающий, томный взгляд то и дело останавливался на Стэне: Кайл словно забывал, что у них тут свидетель, но потом вспоминал, вздрагивал, ужасался – и снова забывал.  
Смотреть на него Стэну было неудобно, поэтому он наблюдал за Картманом – и поражался.

Картман смотрел только на Кайла, он вообще про Стэна забыл.  
Интересно, - невольно подумал Стэн, - а Кайл об этом знает?  
Это был фанатично влюбленный, внимательный и даже немного сумасшедший взгляд. Для Картмана ничего не существовало, кроме Кайла. Он время от времени прижимал подрагивающего, гибкого Кайла к себе, нежно целовал в скулу, в щеку, в висок, и продолжал.  
Стэн никогда не думал, что Картман способен на такие чувства, а вот видел – и понимал, что Картман любит Кайла. Любовь эта была нездоровой, эгоистичной, в ней было нечто извращенное, но это точно была любовь.  
Наверное, Кайл знает, - решил Стэн. – Не может он о таком не знать.

Кайл как раз дернулся, запрокинув руки назад, выгнулся и вскрикнул. Картман обнял его со спины, прижав к себе. Они как-то синхронно вздрогнули, влипнув друг в друга, а потом Кайл обмяк, и только между пальцев Картмана все капало и капало белесым. Стэн перевел дыхание.

Кайл поглядел на него расфокусированным взглядом и виновато, но похотливо всхлипнул. Из его носа вдруг бурно, быстро потекли две тоненькие алые струйки, закапали на грудь, но Кайл этого даже не заметил. Он моргал и как-то рассеянно двигался, пытаясь встать. Стэн громко замычал, но Кайл не обратил на него внимания - он все пытался освободить руки, движения у него были замедленные, словно под водой.  
Обратил внимание Картман – он раздраженно посмотрел на Стэна, а тот показал ему взглядом на Кайла. Тонкая алая дорожка уже докатилась до пупка, вымочив рыжие волосы.

Картман, почуяв неладное, моментально вскочил на ноги, машинально подтянув джинсы, взял Кайла за плечо и повернул к себе лицом.  
\- М-м? – спросил Кайл, покачиваясь и осоловело хлопая ресницами.  
Картман побледнел. Не успел он ничего сказать или сделать, как Кайл выдавил что-то невнятное, глаза у него закатились – и он свалился в обморок. То есть, он просто потерял сознание, а свалиться никуда не успел, потому что взволнованный Картман тут же подхватил его на руки, легко, как пушинку, и унес из гаража.

Стэн несколько секунд сидел в тишине, пытаясь успокоиться. Стянутые скотчем руки прилично так ныли, полувозбужденный член упирался в молнию, в голове был полный раздрай. Наконец, Стэн вздохнул и подвигал кистями, оценивая свои возможности. Пока он метался туда-сюда и потел – скотч ослаб, растянулся и немного расклеился. Стэн освободил одну руку, потом другую, а потом освободился весь. Руки сразу же болезненно закололо онемением, по спине пробежались мурашки.  
Стэн подумал, что самое время уносить ноги - пройти через кухню и отправиться домой, пока в этом дурдоме его не хватились. Но вместо этого он, прихрамывая на затекшую ногу, и энергично размахивая руками, пытаясь разогнать кровь, отправился по лестнице на второй этаж. Он, конечно, подозревал, что Картман ему не обрадуется, но уйти просто так, не узнав, что с Кайлом, Стэн не мог.

Кайл, мокрый от пота и бледноватый, лежал в постели, прикрытый одеялом до пояса, все еще без сознания. Картман подпихнул ему подушку под ноги, положил на лоб влажное, холодное полотенце, и аккуратно вытирал другим полотенцем натекшую и подсохшую кровь.

\- Что с ним? – спросил Стэн, остановившись в дверном проеме.  
\- Перевозбудился, - коротко ответил Картман, неприязненно покосившись на него. – Проваливай, ты тут больше не нужен.  
\- Ты на всю голову ебнутый, - сообщил ему Стэн. – Тебя лечить надо.  
Картман и бровью не повел. Он осторожно обтер Кайла и накрыл его до плеч, поцеловал в щеку. Дыхание у Кайла выровнялось и бледность уже сходила, щеки розовели. Под закрытыми веками двигались глазные яблоки.

\- Я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь Кайл одумается, - жестко сказал Стэн. – До того, как ты его в могилу сведешь!  
Картман вздрогнул и как-то затравленно посмотрел на спящего Кайла. Приложил ладонь к его щеке и осторожно погладил кончиками пальцев по скуле.  
\- Как это мило, - язвительно заметил Стэн. – Сначала выставить его на обозрение, как шлюху, даже его мнения не спросив, а потом вокруг него квохтать и по щекам гладить. Ты точно больной ублюдок!  
Картман мрачно поглядел на него, но Стэна уже понесло. Тот стыд и ужас, что он пережил, трансформировались в злобу, и он желал немедленно обрушить ее на голову Картмана, сделать ему побольнее.

\- Ты же просто маньяк! – заявил Стэн. - Кайлу надо сходить к психологу, чтобы ему вправили мозги. Думаешь, он тебя любит? Да это просто стокгольмский синдром, знаешь? И это с ним пройдет! Уж я позабочусь, что бы его вылечили!  
Он шагнул ближе к кровати, но Картман моментально загородил ему дорогу.  
\- Не подходи! – рявкнул он. – И закрой свой поганый рот!  
\- Пошел нахрен! – заорал в ответ Стэн. – Это мой друг – и ты его до припадка довел! Я должен убедиться, что он вообще жив после того, что ты с ним сделал!  
Он решительно обогнул Картмана и наклонился над Кайлом, потянулся к нему – и тут же сложился пополам, хватая воздух ртом. Картман добавил ему по загривку и отшвырнул к двери, подальше от кровати.  
\- Не. Подходи. К нему, - процедил он медленно и страшно, сжав огромные кулаки.  
И взгляд у него был такой жуткий, что Стэн решил, что подходить к кровати действительно не будет. Картман выглядел как волк, защищающий логово с детенышами. Он кружил вокруг кровати, вокруг лежащего Кайла, и выглядел действительно опасным. Способным на убийство.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Стэн и встал, потирая ноющий живот. – Хер с тобой, мудила. Но вот когда Кайл тебя бросит…  
\- Стэн, - слабо сказал Кайл.  
Картман дернулся, моментально забыв про Стэна, повернулся к кровати и присел рядом. Он взволнованно схватил ладонь Кайла и принялся ее нежно растирать, поглаживая пальцы. Стэн тоже шагнул ближе, чувствуя себя при этом совершенно лишним и чужим.

\- Стэн, заткнись, - попросил Кайл. – Хватит. Это я хотел, понимаешь? Он сделал то, чего я хотел. Прости, что тебе пришлось это пережить.  
Стэн молчал. Кайл с трудом сел и поглядел на Картмана. Картман смотрел на него в ответ встревоженным взглядом, потом поднес его ладонь к губам, поцеловал в середину, чуть выше костяшек, и на пару секунд прижался лицом. Кайл улыбнулся и погладил его по бритому затылку.  
\- Стэн, уходи, пожалуйста, - проговорил он, глядя только на Картмана. – Со мной все в порядке.  
\- Вы два гребаных, больных, полоумных кретина, - устало сказал Стэн, ощутив, что ему действительно хочется убраться подальше – и подальше от Картмана, и от насквозь больного Кайла, и от этой спальни, где явно происходило всякое ужасное. – Нахрена вы меня в это впутали?  
\- Мы больше не будем, - улыбнулся Кайл. – Прости. Давай потом это обсудим, хорошо? Сейчас тебе лучше уйти.  
\- Пошел ты, - буркнул Стэн.

Он повернулся и ушел, не отказав себе в удовольствии на прощание громко хлопнуть дверью. И когда он, нахохлившись, шагал домой, по опустевшей, темной и заснеженной улице, он вдруг подумал, что давно не покупал Венди цветы, просто так, без повода. И давно не говорил, как любит ее; просто так – за то, что такая шикарная и прекрасная девчонка – его жена.


	2. Chapter 2

С утра у Эрика болела голова, такой тягучей, тупой, нарастающей волной, от которой, казалось, потихоньку выдавливается глаз из глазницы.  
Картман сжевал таблетку, не запивая водой, сглотнул горечь и ушел страдать в спальню, плотно задернув шторы и забравшись под одеяло. 

Сначала, конечно, Эрик попытался сунуться к Кайлу. Тот оккупировал кухню, разложив на обеденном столе свои распечатки, и сидел над ними, напряженно ссутулившись и постоянно черкая красным карандашом. От страданий Эрика Кайл раздраженно отмахнулся.   
Кайл, судя по его нахмуренным бровям, был совершенно не в настроении пожалеть или там… пошалить, с последующей выработкой эндорфинов. Так что огорченный и даже немного обиженный таким равнодушием Картман поднялся наверх, устроился между двумя подушками, соорудив тебе темное и теплое логово, положил на гудящую голову верного и послушного Геринга, и попытался задремать.

Сон не шел. Тупая тяжелая боль казалась камнем, что с гулом катается от висков к затылку и обратно, попутно перетирая мозг в труху. Картман беспомощно поворочался, пытаясь найти такое положение, при котором мигрень хотя бы ослабнет, но таблетка как-то не действовала, и верчение не помогало, и даже мурлыканье Геринга только усугубляло страдания - рыжая шерсть навязчиво липла к лицу, забивалась в нос.   
Картман сел и мучительно застонал, растирая коротко бритую голову. Потом он упал лицом в подушку Кайла, пытаясь забить мигрень знакомым запахом, который его всегда успокаивал.  
Ему показалось, что в самом деле легчает, но тут скрипнули ступени лестницы, и наверх поднялся Кайл, взъерошенный, с пятнами нервного румянца и с таким опасным блеском в глазах, что Картман обреченно понял – все только начинается. Он решил, что в самом крайнем случае, ему поможет безотказное лекарство – виски в кухонном шкафчике. Головную боль оно не снимет, но если наебениться в хлам, то и на мигрень будет похер.

\- Ну? – мрачно спросил Картман, видя, что Кайл покусывает губу, не решаясь начать. – Что стряслось?  
Кайл вздохнул и стиснул свои распечатки, исчерканные красными пометками.  
\- Я хочу ребенка! – заявил он с нервной агрессивностью.  
\- В каком смысле? – осведомился Картман. – Не в противозаконном, я надеюсь?  
\- Не придуривайся, - рассердился Кайл. – Ты все отлично понял. Нам нужен ребенок.  
\- Лично мне сейчас нужна ласка и забота, - ответил Картман. – Но от вискаря и минета тоже не откажусь.  
Кайл помолчал, потом взлохматил волосы и потер нос.

\- Какой ребенок? – спросил Картман, сообразив, что Кайл так и будет молчать, и глядеть на него зелеными глазами, в которых скопилась вся скорбь еврейского народа. – Нахера он нам?   
Кайл пожал плечами.  
\- Я считаю, что нам пора завести ребенка, - ответил он. – Я тут… вот.  
Он помахал распечатками.  
\- Слушай, - нахмурился Картман, у которого в затылке заныло еще сильней. – Я понимаю, детка, на тебя сильно повлияло… но мы можем завести другую собаку. Здоровый пес проживет лет пятнадцать.  
\- Эрик, ты идиот? – почти с нежностью спросил Кайл. – Я не хочу другую собаку. Я хочу ребенка. Которого мы будем воспитывать. Вырастим. Понимаешь?  
\- Не очень, - честно ответил Картман, массируя висок. – Я, конечно, могу стараться пару раз в день, лапонька, но естественным путем нам малыша не получить, разве что ты меня очень удивишь...  
Кайл громко вздохнул и тоже помассировал висок, словно удивляясь несусветной тупости Картмана. 

\- Нам надо заключить брак, - терпеливо сказал он. – И тогда мы сможем усыновить… удочерить. Я записал нас на вторник.  
\- Куда записал? – обескуражено спросил Картман. – Погоди, я чего-то не понимаю.  
\- Что тут непонятного? – пожал плечами Кайл и легонько хлопнул Картмана по голове стопочкой бумаг. – Во вторник женимся, потом удочеряем. Я собрал почти все документы и уже начал...  
\- Кайл, - тихо и спокойно спросил Картман, хотя ему это спокойствие стоило очень дорого. – А ты вообще умеешь обращаться с детьми? Я вот не умею. В душе не ебу, как присматривать за младенцем. И я сомневаюсь, что ты готов менять памперсы раз в час!  
\- Ей восемь лет, - возразил Кайл. – Она уже не младенец, и справляется без пам…  
\- Она? – переспросил Картман, прищурившись. – Кто «она»? Ты что, уже и выбрал?  
\- Ну да, - виновато ответил Кайл. – Так получилось. Она тебе понравится… она похожа на тебя, когда ты был маленьким.

Картман молча смотрел на него, чувствуя, что вот-вот сорвется и начнет психовать. И возможно, кому-нибудь даст по шее.

\- Ее зовут Шошанна, - почти шепотом проговорил Кайл. – Ей нужны родители.  
\- Шошанна, - повторил Картман. – Еврейка?  
Кайл кивнул.  
\- Я не специально так выбирал, - торопливо проговорил он. – Так вышло.  
\- Шошанна, - снова повторил Картман; перед глазами у него заволакивало алой пеленой, затылок уже полноценно пульсировал горячей болью.  
Он перевел дыхание, попытался успокоиться, сосчитать до десяти, но это не помогло, Картман просто взорвался яростью:

\- У меня тут что, жидовское гетто, по-твоему? Или ебаный Бруклин?! Или, может, ты думаешь, что я всю жизнь мечтал жить в Аушвице? Да мне одного жидяры хватает за глаза!  
\- Эрик… - попытался встрять Кайл.  
\- Никаких «Эрик»! – заорал Картман. – И никаких малолетних жидовок! Никаких детей, еб твою мать! Заведи себе кота, блядь, собаку, кролика! Я не против. Но никаких, сука, детей!  
Кайл потерянно молчал. Губы у него подрагивали.  
\- Но я уже записал нас, - пробормотал он. – И я уже начал…  
\- Раз начал – то и закончи! – отрезал Картман. – Мне похер, куда ты там нас записал, я никуда не пойду! Мне это в хер не уперлось!  
Кайл поморщился.

\- Два года вместе живем, - сказал он негромко. – Может, все-таки узаконим отношения? Кучу проблем разом решим.  
\- Ты уж меня прости, Брофловски, - прошипел Картман, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не влепить ему подзатыльник от злости. – Но на такой шаг я не пойду. Тебя никто в ратушу не тащил. Сам с собой узаконивай отношения, а меня оставь в покое!  
\- Ладно, - сказал Кайл.  
Он посмотрел на бумаги потерянным взглядом. Потом поглядел на взбешенного Картмана.   
\- Я оставлю, - сказал он. – Вдруг ты захочешь прочитать…  
Картман молча схватил всю стопочку и разорвал на две части, отшвырнул обрывки и сложил руки на груди.  
\- Ясно, - кивнул Кайл, с трудом сглотнув. – Понял.  
Он повернулся и вышел, сбежал по ступенькам вниз.

Картман упал спиной на кровать, чувствуя, что его трясет от бешенства. Кайл так запросто распорядился их будущим, даже не спросил, просто эгоистично решил и поставил в известность.   
Картман и так ему почти все разрешал, неужели, ну неужели, сука, так сложно побыть нормальным человеком?! 

Эрик сел и перевел тяжелый взгляд на Геринга. Кот ответил ему настороженно, он отлично чувствовал, когда хозяева ругались, и всегда нервничал.   
\- Вот что мне сейчас сделать? – спросил у него Картман. – Собрать вещи и уйти, пойти и выпороть его, или найти галстук на вторник?  
Геринг облизнулся, потом покрутился, сел на подушку и принялся вылизывать свои стерильные яйца, потеряв к Картману всякий интерес.  
\- Ты тоже рыжий мудила, - сказал Картман.  
Он встал, натянул штаны и отправился искать Кайла. 

Внизу было так тихо, что Картман сразу понял – Кайл ушел. Наверное, пошел подышать свежим воздухом и прочистить голову. С одной стороны, Эрик и рад был, он хотел переждать мигрень в одиночестве. С другой стороны, он бы с огромным удовольствием связал Кайла своим галстуком и выпорол от души, а потом, так и быть, во вторник можно сходить в ратушу. Хоть какие-то приятные воспоминания от чертового галстука.   
Но Кайл смылся, так что пороть и связывать было некого.

Картман, подумав, накинул куртку, влез в ботинки, стараясь не слишком наклоняться, и вышел на улицу. По глазам ударило зимнее солнце, отражаясь от ослепительно белого снега. Эрик охнул и зажмурился. Он был уверен, что тут ему и конец настанет, но вместо этого внезапно почувствовал себя лучше – морозный воздух охладил горящую болью голову, окутал его фигуру прохладным коконом, забираясь под полы расстегнутой куртки.   
Снег хрустел под ногами, ноздри слипались от морозного воздуха, но уже через несколько минут, Эрик понял, что мигрень растаяла без следа. Он покрутил головой, пытаясь найти взглядом Кайла, но тот не сидел на крылечке с сигаретой, как обычно, и не торчал у кофейного автомата на углу. Куда-то сбежал, должно быть, здорово обиделся.  
Эрик не чувствовал себя виноватым, но все равно встревожился. 

Он только решил проведать Маршей и проверить, не к ним ли смылся плакаться Кайл, как из-за угла вырулила полицейская машина, притормозила, и из нее вышел немного растерянный Стэн.   
\- Только что видел Кайла за углом, - сказал Стэн, машинально кивнув. – Но он пролетел мимо меня, как метеор, и кажется, он чем-то чертовски расстроен. Что ты натворил, Картман?  
\- За углом? – прищурился Картман, прикинув, как скоро он догонит Кайла, если поспешит.  
\- А что случилось? – полюбопытствовал Стэн. – Вы поругались?  
Картман собирался ответить ему «Не твое гребанное дело», но тут вдруг кое-что сообразил и уставился на Стэна неприятным, внимательным взглядом.  
\- Что такое? – настороженно спросил Стэн, и на всякий случай отступил. – Сразу говорю – нет, Картман, я ничего не знаю и знать не хочу. И участвовать ни в чем не буду!

\- Восьмилетняя еврейская девочка, - вкрадчиво сказал Картман. – М-м… Рахиль?  
\- Шошанна, - рассеянно поправил его Стэн, и побагровел, уставившись на Картмана.  
\- Так я и думал, - холодно проговорил Картман. – Ты-то в курсе.  
\- Ну да, - виновато проговорил Стэн. – Это я рассказал о ней Кайлу.  
\- Зачем? – спросил Картман. – Чего ты добивался?  
\- Да ничего я не добивался! – оскорбился Стэн. – Я просто рассказал ему, что девчонку забрали от сторчавшейся мамаши-наркоманки, Кайл заинтересовался…   
Картман молчал, Стэн тоже замялся.

\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Я поеду.  
\- Нет, не поедешь, - возразил Картман и схватил его за плечо.  
\- Я при исполнении, - негромко сказал Стэн. – Поэтому убери свои руки по-хорошему, Картман, иначе по-плохому посидишь за решеткой, пока Кайл тебя не заберет. А я не уверен, что он тебя заберет, учитывая, какой злющий он мчался.  
Картман неохотно убрал руки и отступил.

\- Что ты ему сказал на его предложение руки и сердца? – поинтересовался Стэн.  
\- Что я в рот ебал, - огрызнулся Картман. – На такое я не подписывался.  
Стэн помолчал.  
\- Вот ты придурок, - сказал он наконец. – Ты, конечно, умный и хитровыебанный ублюдок, Картман, но придурок ты тоже редкостный. Кайл с тобой хочет нормальной семьей жить…  
\- У нас и так нормальная семья, - обозлился Эрик.   
\- Ну да, - кивнул Стэн, ухмыльнувшись. – Два пидораса, кот и питон. Нормальность зашкаливает!   
Картман поскреб затылок.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Убедил. Отвези меня к этой жидовочке, я хочу на нее посмотреть.  
Стэн так и замер с открытым ртом.

\- А ка… какого ху… Нет, с хера бы это? – возмутился он наконец. – Я не твой личный водитель, это раз. У тебя нет никаких прав с ней видеться, это два. Она – не зверушка в зоопарке – это три…  
У Картмана лопнуло терпение. Он схватил Стэна за грудки, встряхнул его и вкрадчивым шепотом сказал:  
\- Либо ты меня отвозишь к девчонке, либо милашка Венди узнает, что у тебя стоит, когда на твоих глазах Кайла натягивают по самые гланды!  
Стэн побагровел.  
\- Ну ты и сука, - озлобленно проговорил он.  
Картман польщено ухмыльнулся, отпустил его, одернул куртку и сел в машину.

\- Десять минут, не больше, - предупредил его Стэн. – Если ты попробуешь напугать ее, или угрожать ей, или сделать ей больно – я тебя вышвырну оттуда в два счета. Можешь потом хоть на весь город трубить, на что у меня стоит.  
\- По-твоему, я стану угрожать малолетней пиздюшке? – удивился Картман.   
\- Ты – да, - жестко ответил Стэн. – Ты на все способен.  
У Картмана дернулась щека.   
\- Попробуй только ей что-то плохое сделать, - сказал Стэн. – Или что-то в своем духе выкинуть. Я тебе клянусь, Картман, ты об этом пожалеешь.  
\- Не квохчи, - поморщился Эрик. – Я только посмотрю, что там за цыпа такая. И почему это Кайлу она так в сердце запала.

\- Картман, - сказал Стэн, притормозив у католического приюта через несколько минут. – Посиди в машине, я договорюсь и тебя позову.  
Картман рассеянно выглянул и ухмыльнулся, заметив крест.  
\- Что? – спросил Стэн. – Ей надо где-то жить… и нет, она не загорается, когда входит в церковь!   
Он замялся, почесал затылок и сказал:  
\- Только учти… Сюзи особенная. Будь к этому готов.  
\- Что значит – особенная? – настороженно спросил Картман. – Она что, какой-то даун?  
\- Наоборот, - улыбнулся Стэн. – Она очень умная. Даже слишком как для своего возраста.

Он вышел из машины и ушел внутрь, а Картман попробовал набрать Кайла – и ничуть не удивился, когда после долгих гудков равнодушный голос предложил оставить ему голосовое сообщение. 

\- Пошли, - сказал вернувшийся Стэн. – У тебя десять минут, помнишь?  
\- Мне и двух хватит, - фыркнул Картман. – Я только посмотрю и поеду домой.

У девочки, сидящей над большой книжкой, были иссиня-черные волосы, густые, длинные и собранный в хвост. Картман поморщился, чуть ли не с порога заметив кончик ее носа – слишком крупного для маленького, узкого личика - из всех возможных детей-сирот, Кайл, конечно, выбрал самую евреистую еврейку. Но раз уж Эрик сюда приехал, то уходить было поздно. Он взял стул и сел напротив.   
Девочка подняла лицо – и тут Картман понял, что Стэн имел в виду. 

Стэн сказал – особенная, но Картман, невольно морщась, видел, что девчонка просто уродина, причем уродина редкостная. Второе такое непривлекательное существо нужно было очень постараться, что б найти.   
Передние зубы, белые, но крупные, были чудовищно кривые, и натягивали верхнюю губу, придавая лицу глуповатое выражение. На носу неровно, перекосившись, сидели громоздкие очки с тяжелой оправой. И словно в дополнение, будто и этого мало было, на щеке белела огромная мертво-бледная клякса старого, обширного ожога.   
Картман предвидел, что через пару лет этот юный цветок еще и покроется прыщами от лба до шеи. Он молчал; так растерялся, что не знал – что сказать. А потом заметил, что глаза девочки, - темные, как у него самого, и очень умные, действительно, не по возрасту умные, - внимательно его осматривают.

\- О, наци! - сказала она тонко и пискляво, но при этом с королевским презрением. И уткнулась в книжку, потеряв к нему интерес.   
Картман моргнул. Такого он тоже не ожидал, поэтому несколько секунд задумчиво рассматривал свои ладони, с портаками-свастиками на безымянных пальцах. Была такая мода в его юности, китч и бредятина, в духе «Женат на нацизме» и все такое. Как давно это было, и как далеко осталось.

\- Что читаешь? – спросил он, заметив, что перед девочкой раскрытый анатомический атлас. – Смотришь, чем пестики отличаются от тычинок?  
Он усмехнулся.  
\- Нет, - ответила девочка, даже не поглядев на него. – Смотрю, как делают вскрытие. Это паталогическая анатомия судмедэксперта.  
Картман поперхнулся.

\- Маленьким девочкам не положено такое смотреть, - заметил он наконец. – От этого еще кошмарики замучают.  
Она подняла голову, поправила свои уродливые очки, окинула его еще одним презрительным взглядом и фыркнула.  
\- Тебя, видимо мучили, дяденька, - заметила девочка с той же писклявой дерзостью. – Раз ты только на пестики и тычинки любовался.  
И не успел Картман что-то ответить, как она снова фыркнула:  
\- Видимо, пестики повергли тебя в глубокую детскую травму, раз ты только по тычинкам.

Картман ощутил, что просто не может найти слов. Такого с ним уже много лет не случалось - какая-то сопля, которая ему и до пояса не доставала, на него бочку катила, а он просто не мог придумать, что ответить.  
\- С чего такие выводы, малая? – спросил он, прищурившись.  
Она снова уткнулась в книжку, и, не отрываясь от научной статьи, проговорила:  
\- Пидора видать издалека.  
\- Нос не дорос так со взрослыми разговаривать, - заметил Картман, хотя ему скорее стало смешно.   
Девчонка была ершистая и злющая, невоспитанная, но забавная. 

Девочка посмотрела на него довольно возмущенно, он мешал ей читать, и она даже не скрывала, что его внимание ее раздражает. Не пыталась ему понравиться, как все приемные дети. 

\- Хотя нет, - сказал он, неприятно ухмыляясь. – У тебя как раз рубильник что надо, жидовочка.  
Словечко слетело с языка легко и просто, но девочка вздрогнула так, словно он ее ударил. Глаза у нее стали влажными, а нижняя губа задрожала. Девчонка спрыгнула со стула, одернула мешковатое коричневое платье, которое на ней сидело совершенно по-дурацки, - должно быть, нашли в церковных подаяниях или из Армии Спасения передали, - прижала к себе книгу, которая сама была чуть ли не в половину этой малявки, и повернулась чтобы уйти.   
Картман до крови прикусил язык, вспомнив, что пообещал Стэну Маршу, и что тот твердо, без всяких сомнений ответил: «Ты - способен».   
Оказывается, он действительно способен пнуть словом малолетку, какую-то крошку, которой и так в жизни досталось. Какая неприятная правда о себе. 

\- Эй, - почти смущенно позвал Картман. – Мелкая…   
\- Пошел нахер, - ответила девочка, не теряя достоинства, толкнула дверь, и едва не влетела в запыхавшегося, растрепанного Кайла.  
\- О! – воскликнул Кайл. – Малышка! Сюзи!  
\- Привет, - буркнула девчонка, обогнула его и сбежала куда-то в глубину церковных помещений.  
\- Так… - после паузы проговорил Кайл. – Ты что тут натворил?  
Он уставился на Картмана злющими зелеными глазами.

\- Почему она ушла в слезах? – процедил он. – Картман, ты, серьезно, ебанутый? Что ты ей сказал?!  
\- Ничего такого, - ответил Картман. – А ты тут как оказался?  
\- Мне Стэн позвонил, - буркнул Кайл.  
\- А на мой звонок ты не ответил, - с легкой обидой заметил Картман.  
\- В жопу твой звонок! – заорал Кайл. – Ты зачем сюда вообще приперся, Картман? Зачем ты к Сюзи полез? Она ни в чем не виновата!   
\- Я знаю, что она не виновата, - ответил Картман. – Детка… а ты не мог присмотреть кого-то посимпатичней? Он же страшненькая что пиздец.   
Кайла даже тряхнуло от гнева, глаза у него стали совсем белыми, на виске бешено забилась жилка.   
\- Она ведь человек, - сказал он негромко. – Я знаю, что ты нас, евреев, в грош не ставишь, но она же человек! Может, и не Мисс Мира, но она ведь живая, ей тоже семья нужна. А ты… ты просто больной! Зачем я с тобой связался, твою мать? Ебаный в рот, ну зачем я с тобой только связался?  
Он даже простонал от бессилия, прикусив кулак.  
\- Ненормальный гребанный маньяк!  
\- Дорогая, а давай выясним отношения дома? – огрызнулся Картман. – Ты слишком уж сквернословишь под святой крышей, еврейчик. Я-то понимаю, что тебе похер на жертву Иисуса, но имей хоть какое-то уваже…  
Кайл отвесил ему такую звонкую пощечину, что у Картмана даже зубы щелкнули. Он потер челюсть, а Кайл схватил его за рукав и бесцеремонно потащил на улицу.

\- Ребята, вас подбросить домой? – спросил Стэн, попивая кофе из стаканчика. Он ждал их, прислонившись к крылу машины, но увидев их лица, даже поежился.  
\- Ой, поеду я лучше, - решил он.  
\- Подбрось, - резко сказал Кайл. – Спасибо.  
Если бы его тоном можно было убивать – от городка, наверное, осталась бы оплавленная стеклянная воронка.

Стэн осторожно поглядывал в зеркальце заднего вида. У него было чувство, - и он бы удивился, узнав, что Картман об этом только недавно думал, - что он везет атомную бомбу, причем, расчехленную и готовую взорваться. Его пассажиры на заднем сидении сидели мрачнее тучи, и заметно друг на друга дулись, глядя в разные стороны. Но вообще-то, это было даже мило что ли. В кои-то веки Картман и Кайл выглядели как обычные женатики, а не как парочка извращенцев, влюбленных друг в друга до сумасшествия.

\- Я же говорил, что идея – говно, - осторожно сказал Стэн. – Я ведь пытался предупредить…  
\- Заткнись! – рявкнули на него с заднего сидения таким злобным и слитным хором, что Стэн от неожиданности чуть с дороги не слетел.   
Он даже голову в плечи втянул, и страшно обрадовался, что ему сверху не прилетело. А то на заднем сиденье разгоралась страшная и неотвратимая ссора, грозящая перерасти в настоящий мордобой. 

\- …ты бессердечный ублюдок! – прорычал Кайл.   
\- Зато ты, блядь, мать Тереза! – заорал в ответ Картман. – Ты, сука, еще и в Шиндлера пытаешься играть, только за мой счет! А я не обязывался всех еврейчиков спасать!  
\- Не смей издеваться над Холокостом, животное! – рассвирепел Кайл. – Заткни свою мерзкую пасть!   
\- И за что мне это? – запричитал Картман после тяжелой, напряженной паузы. – Как будто мне одного двинутого еврея мало, и всей твоей придурочной семьи! И так, блядь, раз в месяц шалом-шаббат, так ты решил притащить в дом еврейку, которая, блядь, страшна, как атомная война!  
\- А ты тоже не красавец! – крикнул Кайл, который выглядел так бешено, словно едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать Картмана душить.  
Стэн понадеялся, что драться они в машине не будут – разнесут же все к хренам.  
-… и что б ты знал, на тебе правило «чуть красивей обезьяны» работает безупречно! – завелся Кайл. – Еще и мозг остался от приматов! Тебя самого уже бы твой обожаемый Гитлер, будь он жив, запихнул в программу номер Тэ-четыре! Там бы и сдох!   
Он захрипел и осекся, помассировал горло. 

Картман помолчал, потом сказал:  
\- Да по любому мы бы сдохли в одной камере, нам бы и там пришлось быть вместе… хорош орать, Кайл.  
Кайл растерялся, вздохнул и ссутулился. Боевой запал его покинул, да и Картман больше не трясся от злости, а задумчиво и даже грустно глядел Кайлу в лицо. Стэн им мог только посочувствовать: тяжело кричать на того, кого любишь… еще и стыдно потом. 

\- Все, - сказал Стэн, который мысленно решил, что ему теперь год можно в цирк и в кино не ходить. – Десять минут уже не могу вас выкинуть. Валите давайте, приехали!  
Кайл послушно выбрался из машины, кивнув Стэну на прощание, и зашел в дом, слыша позади себя тяжелые шаги. Он был уверен, что Картман сейчас его схватит за руку и попытается продолжить диалог, но Картман свернул на кухню и там принялся хлопать дверцами шкафчиков. 

\- Что ты ищешь? – спросил Кайл, заинтересованно наблюдая, как Картман настойчиво роется среди кастрюлек.  
\- Вискарь ищу, - ответил Картман. – Мне надо выпить. У меня нервы ни к черту!   
\- В другом шкафу, - подсказал Кайл, вытащил два стакана и поставил на стол.   
Картман искоса поглядел на него, потом забрал стаканы, бутылку, и вышел на крылечко со всем этим добром.  
\- Кури уже, - сказал он равнодушно. – Я же вижу, что тебе хочется.  
Кайл виновато улыбнулся, смахнул со ступеньки снег, устроился на самом верху и взял полный стакан. Картман сел рядом, плечом к плечу, прикасаясь бедром к бедру Кайла, и поставил бутылку между ног.

\- С чего тебе запала в душу эта еврейка? – спросил Картман, пока Кайл с наслаждением втягивал сигаретный дым, время от времени запивая его виски. – Я пытаюсь понять – откуда в тебе мамаша-наседка проснулась, и что так внезапно?  
\- Да потому что Сюзи чертовски похожа на тебя, - тут же ответил Кайл без тени сомнения. – Может, ты и не рассмотрел, а я это сразу увидел. Она очень похожа на тебя, Эрик, только тебе повезло, а у нее мамаша была полный пиздец!  
\- Я бы и свою маму здоровой не назвал, - заметил Картман, усмехнувшись.  
Кайл отмахнулся.  
\- У тебя была семья, - твердо сказал он. – И ты не стал совсем уж полным уебком, вот даже ходок не получил, хоть и очень старался.  
Он подумал и добавил:  
\- И ты не увяз в бессмысленной жестокости… ты даже на любовь способен в принципе.

Картман молчал и медленно цедил виски, хотя тот обжигал рот и возрождал исчезнувшую было головную боль.  
\- А у этой ничего и никого нет, - тихо сказал Кайл. – На тебя мать никогда руку не поднимала, я же помню! А эта уже схлопотала ожог на всю морду и ни за что. Ей всего восемь лет, блядь! Ты ее видел? У нее такой потенциал! Она умница! Я не хотел бы позволить ей оскотиниться…  
Он поморщился.  
\- А улица ее точно сломает и превратит в отброс, и ты это знаешь, Эрик.  
\- Знаю, - согласился Картман.  
Он допил виски и помассировал висок.

\- Не прошло? – спросил Кайл, покосившись на него. – Болит?  
\- Болит, - кивнул Картман. – Я пойду полежу… мне надо подумать.   
Он встал и ушел в дом, но стоило ему раздеться и вернуться под одеяло, потеснив сладко спящего Геринга, как Кайл явился следом и сел на край кровати. От Кайла приятно пахло морозом и вишневыми сигаретами.  
\- Иди сюда, малыш, - позвал Кайл, похлопав себя по колену. – Ложись.  
Картман переполз к нему, ткнулся лицом в живот, поцеловав через футболку, и даже застонал, когда прохладные пальцы Кайла легли на его гудящую голову и принялись нежно массировать, то и дело поглаживая короткий ежик волос.

\- Может я и животное, но и ты тоже мартышка, лапонька, - улыбнулся Картман, наслаждаясь лаской; он даже прикрыл глаза, так ему было хорошо. – У них, если ты не знал, о любви и дружбе можно узнать по уходу за шерстью друг друга.   
Кайл рассмеялся.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не развел блох, мой дорогой альфа-самец, - сказал он почти серьезно. - Потому что ловить их и жрать я точно не собираюсь!


	3. Chapter 3

\- Сегодня, дети, - поучительным тоном проговорил Картман, расхаживая вокруг кровати и рассеянно похлопывая себя ремнем по бедру. – Мы поговорим об ответственности за свои действия!  
Кайл невольно ухмыльнулся. Он попытался спрятать улыбку, отвернуть лицо, сжать губы, но не смог.   
Он подозревал, что рано или поздно Картмана прорвет лекцией на эту тему, и теперь предвкушал – что же будет дальше. Картман умел быть злопамятным и жестоким, особенно, если долго обдумывал месть. А тут почти месяц молчал – наверное, припас что-то действительно интересное. 

\- Разве я сказал что-то смешное? – холодно осведомился Картман, остановившись. Ремень хлопнул особенно сильно.  
\- Нет, - ответил Кайл, улыбаясь. – Прости.  
\- Скалить зубки – это не лучшая твоя идея, лапонька, - заметил Картман. – Особенно, если твой возлюбленный супруг - садист с дипломом и лицензией.  
\- С лицензией на садизм? – невинно уточнил Кайл. – А разве такие раздают? 

Картман вместо ответа шагнул к постели, надавив коленом на край матраса, и лег сверху, полностью одетый, на совершенно раздетого, распяленного и связанного Кайла. Обычно Эрик распределял вес, но тут он даже не старался быть деликатным. Кайла моментально вдавило в постель, он тяжело задышал, пытаясь не задохнуться под этой массивной тушей – Картман был тяжелее его почти в два раза. Грубоватый деним проехался по нежной коже внутренней части бедер, Кайл бы вскрикнул если мог, но он даже вдохнуть толком не мог.   
Картман вовсе не стремился поцеловать его, укусить или придушить, он просто лежал сверху, устроившись между раздвинутых ног Кайла. Судя по теплому дыханию, он внимательно и заинтересованно рассматривал лицо Кайла, почти нос к носу. Кайл приоткрыл рот, пытаясь вдохнуть, и тут его губы накрыли жадным поцелуем, влажным, требовательным, с зубами и настойчивым языком. Кайл на самом деле очень любил эти голодные поцелуи, от которых кружилась голова, но сейчас ощутил, что вот-вот потеряет сознание.  
Потом давление исчезло, Эрик оперся на локти и дал Кайлу подышать.

\- Просто, чтобы ты понимал, - невозмутимо сказал Картман. – Может, мы последний раз так здорово трахаемся. При ребенке-то ты не сможешь орать на весь дом, лапонька.  
\- Я это уже продумал, - отозвался Кайл. – Поставим звукоизоляцию в спальню.  
Картман расхохотался.  
\- Похотливый еврейчик, - сказал он одобрительно, потеребив сережку в соске Кайла. – Ты ведь никогда не откажешься от секса, да?  
Кайл помотал головой.  
\- А почему я должен отказываться? – удивился он. – Ты в самом деле считаешь, что теперь наша жизнь радикально изменится?  
\- Естественно, она изменится! – фыркнул Картман. – А ты в самом деле считаешь, что она не изменится? Начать даже с того, что кому-то придется вставать на час раньше, делать завтрак и отвозить чадо в школу.   
\- До школы ей еще надо пройти реабилитацию, - возразил Кайл. – У нее с социализацией проблемы, и…  
\- Почему мы вообще это обсуждаем? – спросил Картман. – Я не хочу сейчас думать, что делать с твоим новым питомцем. Я хочу тебя воспитывать, майн херцхен!   
\- С моим новым питомцем? – напряженно спросил Кайл. – Я думал, что это наш общий питомец.  
\- Не-не-не, - ответил Картман и легонько куснул Кайла за нос. – Это твоя проблема, мой дорогой еврей, твоя забота и твой звереныш. Меня, пожалуйста, в это не вовлекай, из меня херовый отец. И вообще, заткнись уже, блядь, не то я тебе носок в рот засуну!

Кайл послушно замолчал. Картман неспешно гладил его лицо кончиками пальцев, огибая повязку на глазах, почесывал за ушами, у подбородка, словно ласкал кота.   
\- Эрик? – осторожно позвал Кайл, которого эта нежность даже встревожила - после нежности Картмана частенько следовала изощренная жестокость.  
\- Помолчи, - сказал Картман. – Я думаю.   
Кайл послушно заткнулся и поерзал, охотно подставляясь под касания. Он бы обнял Картмана ногами за пояс, но подозревал, что сейчас любая его инициатива будет наказуема.   
\- Вот скажи, Кайл, - задумчиво проговорил Картман. - Ты же умный мальчик, книжки разные читаешь, знаешь такие слова как "дипломатия", "диалог", "компромисс" и "консенсус"… вся, блядь, твоя гребаная работа строится на этом! Так вот скажи мне, Кайли, какого хера ты вообразил себя маленьким домашним диктатором? 

Кайл так растерялся, что только облизнул губы, пытаясь найти аргументы. Несмотря на спокойный, и даже доброжелательный тон, он чувствовал в голосе Картмана напряжение, и чувствовал, что это напряжение вот-вот обрушится на его многострадальную задницу. Эрик разве что не искрил, так был зол.

\- Это я тут Гитлер, Муссолини и Пол Пот в одном лице, - терпеливо пояснил Картман. - Тебе не кажется, что ты немножко облажался в нашей семейной жизни, спутав гендерные роли? Отвечай, либхен, я внимательно слушаю тебя!  
\- Ну, - Кайл снова неуверенно облизнулся. – В условиях тоталитаризма, который процветает в нашей семье, единственной гарантией успеха была стремительная диверсия и подрыв власти.  
Картман рассмеялся, смех этот был искренний, но недобрый.  
\- Тогда, дорогуша, - промурлыкал он, играя с сережкой в соске. – Ты должен знать, что бывает, когда пытаешься идти против системы!  
Он с силой стиснул сосок и потянул за сережку. Кайл вскрикнул и дернулся, приподнимаясь над кроватью. Он удерживался только на вздыбленных лопатках и напряженных бедрах, и подрагивал, боясь опуститься. Картман тянул все выше и выше, и когда уже Кайл решил, что сейчас останется и без сережки, и без соска, Картман его отпустил и похлопал по животу.

\- Вообще-то, в нашем брачном контракте гендерные роли не расписаны! – задыхаясь, пробормотал Кайл, упав обратно на подушку. - Я его внимательно читал, и даже то, что мелким шрифтом!  
\- О, майн блюмхен, - засмеялся Картман, вернувшись к нежным ласкам. – Тебе, моя дорогая еврейская женушка, следовало бы знать свою гендерную роль назубок и без мелкого шрифта. Это тебе же на пользу пойдет.  
Кайл открыл рот – благоразумно его захлопнул, не издав ни звука, и кивнул. Если у него и возникли возражения, то он решил придержать их при себе. Какой умненький еврейчик!

\- Я не сторонник мирового заговора, - подумал вслух Картман. – Но ты не обращал внимания на то, что многие выдающиеся люди почему-то женаты на еврейках? Теперь вот и я тоже.  
\- Ну да, - невозмутимо ответил Кайл. – Раввин еще в детстве посвятил меня в наш секретный иудейский план по захвату мира через постель. Но ты-то какое имеешь отношение к выдающимся людям?   
Картман вздохнул и пощелкал языком.  
\- Кайли, Кайли, - сказал он сочувственно. – Ты совсем себя не жалеешь, детка.   
Он встал, потрепав Кайла за бедро с натуральным таким сочувствием, как будто ему было очень жаль, что Кайл совершает такую глупость. 

\- Строптивых женушек надо наказывать, - сказал Картман, чем-то щелкая и позвякивая. – По-моему, это прописано в каждой мировой религии. В Библии точно было, я читал.   
\- С каких-то пор ты богобоязненный христианин? – осведомился Кайл. – Не заме-м-м!  
\- О, так намного лучше! – обрадовался Картман, запихнув ему в рот свернутый носок. – Молчание – золото, слышал про такое, лапонька?  
Он еще чем-то позвенел, потом присел рядом и положил горячую ладонь на голый живот Кайла.

\- В этот раз без смазки, - сказал Картман серьезно и спокойно. – Если не хочешь травмироваться – лежи тихонько и спокойно, уяснил? Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы ты травмировался?  
Кайл что-то промычал в ответ и попытался сдвинуть ноги.   
\- Но, если ты не будешь дергаться – все будет хорошо, - пообещал Картман. – Не бойся, лапонька, и расслабь свою дырочку. Ты получишь массу удовольствия!  
Кайл недоверчиво хныкнул, но послушно расслабился. 

Он, наверное, решил, что Эрик вознамерился его оттрахать, или засунуть в него какую-то игрушку, но ничего такого Картман не собирался делать.  
Вместо этого он вытащил из чашки с холодной водой очищенный, длинный отросток имбирного корня и с удовольствием вдохнул его запах. Имбирь был прекрасный – свежий, крепкий, упругий, пах очень сочно и обещался быть жгучим, как все смертные грехи вместе взятые.   
Картман схватил скальпель и быстро вырезал в корешке поперечный желобок. Кайл тревожно принюхивался, прислушивался и ерзал, но, когда Картман погладил его мокрыми пальцами по бедру, Кайл послушно и доверчиво прижал колени к груди. 

\- Тебя, мой дорогой Кайли, ждет знакомство с одной прелестной вещицей, - сказал Картман самым заманчивым тоном. – Помнишь, я как-то обещал набить себе дракона на член? Я, цветочек мой, придумал кое-что поинтересней! Ты ведь видел ту картинку – «Сон жены рыбака», где японочку ублажает осьминог, видел же? А ты можешь вообразить себя верной женушкой пожарника и ощутить, как внутри тебя разгорается адское пламя!  
Он облизнул два пальца и пропихнул их в Кайла, убедившись, что те входят свободно. Кайл, конечно, попытался сжаться, хотя ему было велено так не делать.   
\- Расслабься! – рыкнул на него Картман, раздвинул пальцы и аккуратно, медленно вставил между ними отросток, одновременно убирая руку и наблюдая, как растянутая розовая дырка сначала раскрывается и подается, принимая в себя имбирный корешок, а потом туго смыкается на вырезанной канавке.  
Кайл что-то всхлипнул.

\- Ну что ж, - невозмутимо сказал Картман, хотя в штанах у него моментально потяжелело, а во рту пересохло. – Самое время выпить кофейку, как считаешь?  
Кайл издал возмущенный вскрик, поерзал и замер. Он, видимо, сначала так и не понял, что это было, но теперь до него начало доходить.  
\- Да-да, - промурлыкал Картман. – Это жжется, Кайли. Почти так же, как жжет обида в моем большом, добром сердце. А будет печь еще сильнее... и пока ты будешь доходить до кондиции, мой дорогой еврей, я сделаю себе кофе и понаблюдаю за твоей горячей борьбой с совестью.

Он действительно вышел, оставив связанного и ерзающего Кайла, свернул на кухню и неспешно сделал себе чашечку сладкого капучино, заставляя себя не торопиться, хотя душой так и рвался назад, понаблюдать за мучениями Кайла.   
Когда он вернулся, с круассаном и чашкой, Кайл уже не ерзал – он вертелся, дергая руками, спихнув на пол большую часть подушек, и беспрестанно мычал: раскрасневшийся, потный, взъерошенный, дрожащий и рыдающий вслух.

\- Ох, детка, - покачал головой Картман, осклабившись. – Да я вижу, тут непримиримая борьба!  
Он лег рядом с Кайлом, вдохнул запах его свежего пота, смешанный с флером одеколона, громко отхлебнул кофе и заботливо убрал с покрасневшего, влажного лба налипший рыжий локон.  
\- Ощущаешь себя так, словно твою попку припекло на жарком солнышке? – осведомился Картман. - У твоей попки там сейчас персональное Малибу…я прямо вижу, как ты ждешь, когда к тебе прибегут спасатели. Скажи, Кайли, ждешь спасателей?   
Кайл замычал и выгнулся, попытался закивать, но он плохо владел своим телом, поэтому только стукнулся макушкой о спинку кровати и захныкал.

\- У меня, кстати, как у профессионального спасателя, есть универсальное средство от ожогов! – таинственно заметил Картман. - Ну знаешь, я намажу спинку тебе, ты намажешь спинку мне, я видел много порно, которые так начинались. Каждому ожогу нужен лосьон, или еще что-то.  
Кайл дернулся к нему, неуклюже рванулся и свалился обратно на спину, не рассчитав длину веревки. Картман только покачал головой, подумав, что пару недель Кайл будет щеголять шикарными синяками на запястьях.  
\- К слову, - сказал он и оставил чашку на столик. - Ожоги в строптивых еврейских задницах отлично лечатся спермой. И я совершенно серьезен, это я тебе как врач заявляю. Так что теперь убеди меня, блюмхен, что я должен спустить в твою дырку.

Он заботливо вытащил обслюнявленный, практически насквозь мокрый носок. Кайл всхлипнул и мучительно застонал.  
\- Картман! – горячечно прошептал он, сбиваясь в повизгивание. – У меня на заднице уже загорелся сигнал СОС! Будь человеком, черт тебя дери, вытащи из меня эту хрень ради всего святого!  
\- М-м, - разочарованно протянул Картман. – Не такого ответа я от тебя ожидал, солнышко.  
Он бесцеремонно запихал носок обратно и треснул Кайла по лбу, когда тот попытался укусить за пальцы.

Потом действительно вытащил корешок – но лишь на секунду, чтобы смочить его в холодной воде и вставить обратно. Дырка у Кайла покраснела и распухла, стала такой соблазнительной, тугой и пухлой, что Эрик сглотнул слюну. Он подвигал корешок за кончик, пропихивая его то глубже, то почти вынимая, даря Кайлу обманчивую иллюзию спасения. Кайл затрясся и пустил слюну.   
Картман самодовольно осклабился, впихнул корешок почти до конца и стащил с Кайла плотную повязку. Кайл посмотрел на него мокрыми, покрасневшими глазами. В левом глазу у него лопнул сосудик, так Кайл кричал. Слезы текли прозрачными ручейками, затекая в уши и пропитывая подушку под его затылком влагой. 

\- Если ты не вспомнишь, что просить нужно с уважением, - сообщил Картман, - то вот это окажется в твоей уретре.  
Он показал тонкий, заостренный кусочек имбиря, плавающий в стакане и ждущий своего часа.  
\- Я знаю, что тот прекрасный уретральный стерженек ты куда-то запрятал, - кивнул Картман. – Но поверь - это гораздо хуже - неделю будешь ссать имбирной настойкой. Хочешь проверить?  
Кайл посмотрел на него с ужасом и замычал на одной тоскливой, протяжной ноте. Проверять, видимо, он не хотел. 

\- Ну так что, - спросил Картман, радостно скалясь. - Попросишь с уважением?   
Кайл закивал, и когда Картман вытащил изжеванный носок, Кайл ему даже пальцы поцеловал.  
\- Прости, - задыхаясь, проскулил Кайл. – Пожалуйста, трахни меня, Эрик! И прости, за то, что я так себя вел! Я так больше не буду! Я буду более разумным, и не буду думать только о себе! И… прости, что я твою тачку поцарапал неделю назад! Я соврал, потому что боялся, что ты разозлишься!  
\- Ага, - кивнул Картман. – Так и знал, что это ты, лапонька. По глазам твоим лживым видел, хотя пиздел ты, конечно, очень убедительно. Ну, какие грешки у тебя еще за душой, признавайся?  
Кайл запыхтел, замялся, но поймал тяжелый взгляд Эрика, и решил, что ему дешевле выйдет во всем признаться.

\- Я тебя не послушал и брал Торквемаду в постель, когда ты сорвался посреди ночи вправлять матку злоебучей корове! - сознался Кайл, обливаясь слезами.   
Картман моментально помрачнел, между его бровей проступила недобрая складка.   
\- Мне было одиноко! – выкрикнул Кайл. – Даже Геринг в ночи трахал какой-то тапок, а ты сорвался и уехал, и не дал мне кончить! Ты весь последний месяц все время куда-то мотаешься! Поэтому я завел себе мистера Кока Ван Дер Дика!   
\- Кого? – охуело спросил Картман, который даже не подозревал, какие тайные бездны секретов откроются. – Это что, блядь, за коквандердик еще?!  
\- Это такой здоровенный хрен, - сознался Кайл. – Он голубой, и на присоске. В том ящике, где непарные носки.  
Картман хмыкнул, вскочил с кровати, открыл ящик и достал дилдо, полупрозрачное, голубое и с блестками внутри. Эрик не удержался и приложил к себе - дилдо был чуточку толще, и это Картмана почему-то взбесило. Но и не только это, конечно. 

\- И еще я знаю, что ты мне на День Рождения подаришь, потому что ты забыл потереть историю браузера, - почти прошептал Кайл, осознав, что он уже и так допизделся.  
Он взвизгнул, когда рассерженный Картман стиснул его мошонку и безжалостно покрутил. 

Картман шлепнул мистера Как-Тебя-Там на столик, отметив, что присоска отличная: Мистер-Хуистер гордо торчал в потолок, как штык. В блестках.   
Потом Картман молча задрал ноги Кайла почти к ушам, и от души шлепнул по заднице. Кайл заорал не своим голосом – корешок и так упирался прямиком в простату, а от шлепков он чувствительно проезжался внутри, и от этого жжение распространилось, казалось, не только во всей заднице, но и в мочевой пузырь словно бензина налили, еще и подожгли. Злющий Картман не остановился, наоборот, принялся так шлепать, что Кайл снова завопил, едва не захлебываясь слезами и слюной.

\- Вот скажи, ты, хитровыебанная рыжая сучка! – прорычал Картман, шлепая с замахом, со звонкими хлопками. – Как ты успел за какой-то сраный месяц так нагрешить?! Хер с ней, с тачкой, царапина - это просто ничто по сравнению с тем феерическим пиздецом, который ты умудрился развести! Я все удивлялся, откуда в тебе столько наглости? Все просто - ты, лапонька, уверился в своей безнаказанности настолько, что вообще всякий страх потерял!  
\- Н-нет! – промычал Кайл, извиваясь и пытаясь избежать новых шлепков.   
\- И теперь ты у меня будешь заново учиться бояться, ясно тебе? – поклялся Картман. - Я тебе сколько раз говорил, не трогай, сука блять, змею? Я это говорил не потому, что мне жалко, что ты обмотаешься этим шлангом, а потому что это тупо опасно! Спи с котом на здоровье, оставь змею в покое!  
\- Но я… - слабо пискнул Кайл. – Я…  
\- Представь на секундочку, - перебил его Картман. - Возвращаешься ты домой, после того как шесть часов запихивал в корову восемьдесят фунтов выпавшей матки и подшивал ей связки. Весь, блядь, в коровьей крови, дерьме и бог знает в чем еще! И вместо довольного и радостного законного еврейчика видишь, блядь, уже холодный, удушенный труп, наполовину сожранный сдохшим от жадности питоном? А?! Как тебе?!

Кайл даже реветь перестал. Он уставился на Картмана во все глаза, впервые осознав, что за категорически запретом стояла действительно разумная причина. 

\- Или вот представь, - вдруг сказал Картман, убрав руки и даже отодвинувшись. – Однажды, дорогуша, я просто устану выбивать из тебя дурь и уйду, не сказав ни слова, потому что мне не останется места в этом ебаном доме, пока ты холишь и лелеешь свое раздутое эго. Ты вот себе даже резиновый хер прикупил, а мне не показал. Так что, детка, я уже серьезно сомневаюсь, что я тебе нужен - по-видимому, ты успешно справляешься сам!  
Потрясенный Кайл открыл рот, но не сумел сказать ни слова, он вдруг разразился таким бурным плачем – с детства так не плакал. У него внутри все смерзлось от слов Картмана, а желудок прыгнул куда-то в горло. 

Картман терпеливо ждал, пока Кайл прорыдается, а когда он уже начал икать и вздыхать, Картман издевательски медленно вытащил корень имбиря и бросил его обратно в чашку с водой.  
\- Да, вижу, - сказал он, рассматривая припухшую воспаленно-красную дырку. – Хотя бы тут я вижу, что тебя пропекло как следует! Так и хочется, знаешь, плюнуть и проверить - зашипит или нет.   
Кайл всхлипнул.  
\- Но я все еще не уверен, что весь жар моей пламенной речи дошел до твоего мозга, Кайли, – язвительно заявил Картман. - Поэтому придется, как всегда, закрепить этот момент особенно тщательно!

Он встал и быстро разделся, и пока Кайл икал и таращился в потолок, Картман натянул резинку, устроился между разведенных бедер и принялся трахать Кайла жесткими рывками. Без смазки было туговато, да и вообще, было туговато, словно Кайл снова стал целочкой. Картман ощущал больной жар вокруг своего члена, и как припухшие мышцы крепко его стискивают, как сквозь них приходится почти пробиваться, но резинка его спасала, так что ему было неописуемо приятно. 

Он вдруг вспомнил самый первый раз. Не только первый раз с Кайлом, а вообще свой самый первый раз – волнение, неуклюжесть, столкновение зубами во время поцелуев, и даже ужас. Кайлу было больно, смазки у них почти не было, - Картман уже не помнил – почему, - но помнил, как ему было страшно, потому что Кайл под ним молчал, кривился и кусал губы, и очень сильно старался не заплакать, хотя видно было, что ему больно, неприятно и плакать хочется. А Картман из шкуры лез, все старался сделать ему хорошо и боялся, что его вот-вот спихнут в сторону и прикажут прекратить.   
Тогда еще они оба не знали, что Кайл за сучка такая. И во что все это выльется, во что это выродится и как далеко зайдет. Тогда и сам Кайл еще не знал, какие бездонные глубины мазохизма в нем скрыты. 

Когда Картман, оглушенный своим первым взрослым оргазмом, сполз с него, на простыне, как раз между ног Кайла, осталось кровавое смазанное пятнышко. Кайл, заметив его, побледнел, прошипел:  
\- Твою мать!  
И помчался в ванну – застирывать вручную холодной водой. Он немного прихрамывал, и вообще выглядел как человек, который очнулся от помешательства и осознал, что сделал огромную глупость. Картман сидел на краю ванны, курил сигарету, отобранную у Кайла, и молча смотрел, как пятнышко светлеет, розовеет и исчезает.

Картману хотелось бы сохранить эту простыню. Даже сейчас хотелось. В этом было что-то невероятно символичное – кровь на простыне, потерянная девственность, припухшие, зацелованные губы Кайла, босые изящные ступни на кафельном полу, и покрасневшие от воды ладони.   
Потом Кайл впервые сказал, что это больше не повторится, что это было ошибкой. Картману в тот момент стало невероятно горько. Он еще не знал, - откуда он мог знать? - что через два дня Кайл, перед отъездом в колледж, заглянет к нему под надуманным предлогом. Сначала они будут кричать друг на друга, а потом сорвутся, начнут целоваться, и в результате будут ебаться всю ночь, как бешеные зверьки. Кайл искусает ему плечо до крови и раздерет спину в лохмотья, но теперь смазки будет достаточно, крови у Кайла не будет совсем, только простыню все равно придется стирать, потому что она вся будет заляпана спермой.

Картман сморгнул воспоминание и посмотрел на Кайла – взрослого, состоявшегося рыжего эгоиста. Кайл глядел на него в ответ каким-то чудным зачарованным взглядом, витая почти на грани обморока. Кайл совсем не изменился за десять лет, если так подумать: красивый, желанный, распутный еврейчик, строптивый и капризный, но ради такого не жаль и лоб разбивать раз за разом, пытаясь добиться его расположения. Награда стоила того. 

\- Говори! – приказал Картман, трахая его так резко и жестко, что Кайл то и дело стукался головой о спинку кровати и болезненно вскрикивал.  
\- Прости меня, - тихо сказал Кайл. – Эрик, извини меня.

Кайл не мог объяснить того чувства, которое его охватило, он лишь знал, что ни за что и никогда не променяет эти моменты на что-то другое. Это было нечто необъяснимое, и невыразимо прекрасное – то, что тяжелый и злой Картман был на нем, - в нем, - и дышать под ним было тяжело, и саднило между ног, и в глаза Картману было страшно смотреть, но и отвести взгляд тоже было страшно. Кайлу было и больно, и хорошо, и все это привычно сплавилось в единое чувство наслаждения. Он уплывал, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит, поэтому обхватил ногами бедра Картмана, сцепив щиколотки на пояснице, вжимая Эрика в себя, притягивая ближе, - хотя куда уже ближе? – и заглянул в темные, полные похоти и ярости глаза. Но тут Картман вздрогнул всем телом, хрипло выдохнул, пару раз дернулся и сполз с него.

\- Молодец, - сказал он, одобрительно похлопав Кайла по животу. – Стараешься, жиденок, не потерян для общества.   
Кайл заморгал. Картман, не скрываясь, стащил резинку и завязал узлом.  
\- Что? – небрежно спросил он, заметив оскорбленный и возмущенный взгляд Кайла. – Ты очень хотел, чтобы я тебя оттрахал. Я снизошел до твоей грязной дырки и оттрахал. Ты не попросил в тебя спускать.   
\- Гад, - бессильно сказал Кайл, упав обратно на подушку. – Какой же ты гад, Картман!  
\- Мне перечислить твои грехи, или ты все уяснил для себя? – осведомился Эрик.  
\- Уяснил, - процедил измученный Кайл, пытаясь не расплакаться от обиды и досады.  
Пока Картман его натягивал – ему было легче, трение хоть как-то унимало зуд, но без члена, - и пусть даже без проклятого имбиря, - задница снова начала гореть, раздраженную слизистую пекло остатками сока. 

\- Отлично! - сказал Картман. - Вот это и называется «достичь консенсуса», мой драгоценный иудейчик.   
Он выдавил сразу много смазки на ладонь, и принялся быстро и грубовато трахать Кайла тремя пальцами. Прохладная смазка приносила такое удовольствие, снимая зуд и жар, что Кайл кончил только от того, что пытка наконец-то закончилась. Сознание как обычно поплыло, Кайл болтался в небытии, получив отличную, сильную разрядку - и физическую, и эмоциональную. Ему было хорошо, сладко и спокойно. Ну, не считая маленького червячка вины, нарушающего спелость его наслаждения.  
Он почти не заметил, как освободились его запястья, только инстинктивно повернулся набок, поджимая ноги – и разом выплыл из блаженства, когда ему на лоб, с громким чпоком, приземлилось и прилипло голубое дилдо.

\- Что за херня? – поразился Кайл, вздрогнув от неожиданности.  
\- Это твой персональный колпак позора, - ехидно сказал Картман. – Теперь ты Флаттершай, дорогуша. Поздравляю.  
\- Ох, блядь, - только и вздохнул Кайл и осторожно потер лицо, кожу которого стянуло подсохшей пленкой слез. Потом тоскливо посмотрел на свои запястья, ободранные и красно-синие от проступивших синяков. К заднице вообще было страшно прикасаться. 

\- Хочешь пить? – догадливо спросил Картман. – Принести чаю?   
\- Только без имбиря! – взвыл Кайл, невольно вжимаясь задницей в ближайшую подушку.  
Картман расхохотался.  
\- Ладно, лапонька, - ответил он. – Отдыхай. Хочешь, я расщедрюсь на таблетку ибупрофена?  
Кайл отрицательно помотал головой. Он чувствовал себя слабым, в раздрае, но в целом - здоровым. 

Картман вернулся через несколько минут, держа в руках поднос, сел рядом и поставил его Кайлу на колени. Кайл несколько секунд смотрел на подогретые круассаны на тарелочке, открытую баночку с клубничным джемом, и на чашку с горячим чаем. Потом он посмотрел на Картмана. Тот, все еще влажный после секса, но уже невозмутимый, вопросительно вскинул бровь.

\- Я никогда и никем не хотел тебя заменить, Эрик, - сказал Кайл почти стеснительно. – Ты незаменим.  
Картман немного растерялся. Он был, конечно, то еще самовлюбленное чудовище с непомерным эго, но все равно – такого трогательного признания он не ждал и не нашелся, что ответить. 

\- А этот хуй я выкину к хуям, - пообещал Кайл. – И Торквемаду больше в постель не положу. Я все понял.  
Картман, улыбнувшись, кивнул и собирался что-то сказать, но тут дилдо отклеилось с грустным чпоком и шлепнулось прямо в чашку, перевернув ее и обрызгав Кайлу лицо и грудь. Картман захохотал, потому что лицо у Кайла стало непередаваемое.  
\- Ну и прощай, мистер Кок Ван Дер Дик, - злобно сказал Кайл. – Скучать не буду.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Кайл, - позвала девочка, несмело подергав Кайла за рукав пиджака.  
Кайл вопросительно хмыкнул, не отвлекаясь от распечатанного и исчерканного документа. Локтем он чуть было не смахнул пустую тарелку с обеденного стола, но Шошанна вовремя догадалась отодвинуть ее в сторону. 

\- Можно я сегодня останусь здесь… дома?  
\- М-м, Сюзи, прости, но нет, - рассеянно ответил он. – Сегодня некому за тобой присмотреть. И разве ты не хочешь к миссис Перкинс? Там вроде весело?  
\- Не хочу, - честно ответила девочка.   
\- Почему? – удивился Кайл, ненадолго оторвавшись от своих бумажек. – У ее группы отличные рекомендации!

Шошанна помялась и только собралась с духом ему ответить, как у Кайла запищал телефон. Кайл тут же схватил его, прочитал сообщение, сдавленно выругался и снова уткнулся в распечатки. Девчонка сдулась, поскучнела и обняла Геринга, сидящего на ее коленках горой рыжего меха и торчащих во все стороны усищ.  
Картман, устроившись в дальнем углу, молча допивал свой кофе и наблюдал. 

Он усмехнулся, подумав, что из Кайла тоже воспитатель так себе. Кайл даже не заметил, что возникла проблема, а судя по этим тоскливым черным еврейским глазенкам – какая-то проблема определенно возникла. Но Картмана все это не касалась - он не принимал участия в воспитании. Он вообще, в лучшем случае, видел девочку часик утром, за завтраком, и часик вечером, если она не сидела безвылазно в своей комнате, над книжкой, или, как в последнее время, над домашними заданиями.   
Картман чувствовал, что девчонка относится к нему неприязненно и настороженно. Да и она ему не очень-то нравилась, его вообще ее появление не порадовало, но, по крайней мере, теперь в его присутствии она держала язык за зубами, не смела тявкать. От нее и так было слишком много неприятностей, в которых она, хоть и косвенно, но была виновата.

С ее появлением он уже не мог комфортно ходить по дому голышом. Не мог даже ходить в одних трусах, светя нацистскими татухами. Ругаться тоже было нельзя, а Картман, вообще-то, не ругался, он так разговаривал. Нельзя было являться домой с бухлом. И пить его на крылечке тоже было категорически нельзя. Нельзя было обзывать Кайла жиденком, и нельзя было поддразнивать его «похотливым еврейчиком». Нельзя было шлепать Кайла по заднице, целовать его с языком, когда захочется, и заваливать на диван или кухонный стол. 

Если бы Кайл совсем от секса отказался – Картман бы вообще озверел, но Кайл, должно быть, своевременно догадался, что играет с огнем, поэтому последние полтора месяца по ночам был такой послушной давалочкой, что хоть этим примирял Картмана с переменами. Правда, трахать Кайла все равно можно было только ночью, только в звукоизолированной спальне и только без следов на видных местах. Сплошной отстой. 

Картман вдруг поймал настороженный взгляд девочки и сообразил, что уже несколько минут пялится на нее немигающим, тяжелым взглядом, неудивительно, что ей стало не по себе. Она даже за кота как-то невольно передвинулась, выставив его как пушистый щит, и попыталась спрятаться за Кайла, но тот, ничего не заметив, вскочил, схватив мобильный и свои документы. 

\- Эрик, - позвал Кайл, поставив чашку в раковину. – Ты завезешь сегодня Сюзи на занятия?  
Картман едва не поперхнулся остатками кофе.  
\- Нет! – возмутился он. – С хера бы? По-твоему, мне заняться нечем?  
Кайл подошел к нему и легонько хлопнул по затылку.  
\- Потому что я тебя прошу, - сказал он. – Я и так уже опаздываю! Пожалуйста.  
Картман скривился.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он недовольно. – Завезу. Будешь должен, лапонька.  
\- Я забью тебе адрес в навигатор! – радостно сказал Кайл. – Спасибо.  
Он убежал наверх, а через пару минут спустился вниз, уже в белой рубашке, в пальто, и при галстуке, сжимая пластиковую папку-портфель.  
\- До вечера, - сказал он. – Ведите себя хорошо!  
Он рванулся к двери… и остановился, опустился перед насупленной девочкой на одно колено.

\- Мы ведь забыли доделать домашнюю работу, да? – спросил он виновато. – Ту, что вчера начали?  
\- Да, - буркнула Шошанна, поправив очки. Она смотрела поверх плеча Кайла и со всех сил старалась скрыть, как ей обидно.  
Кайл вздохнул.  
\- Попроси, что бы миссис Перкинс перенесла ее на завтра, - сказал он. – Я вечером вернусь, и мы обязательно все доделаем, хорошо?  
Шошанна кивнула, но Картман по ее глазам видел, что она ни единому слову не верит. У Кайла в последнее время была такая загрузка на работе, что он приползал домой едва живой. Не вовремя он затеял все это удочерение, хотя, конечно, очень старался, изображал из себя образцового отца.

Кайл вскочил, отряхнул штанину и шагнул к двери. Потом снова остановился, повернулся и подошел к Картману, сидящему молча.  
\- Нет, правда, спасибо, - проговорил Кайл, - Ты меня очень выручил.  
\- Пиздуй уже, - буркнул довольный Картман.  
Он ожидал, что Кайл выругает его за матерщину, но Кайл вместо этого наклонился и нежно поцеловал его в губы влажным, многообещающим поцелуем.  
\- До вечера, герр цукерпупс, - сказал он, улыбнувшись, и наконец-то ушел.   
В гараже заурчала машина, потом скрипнули автоматические ворота. 

Картман посмотрел на девочку. Та гладила кота и грустно заглядывала в окно, покрытое ледяными узорами. День был солнечный, морозный, и в целом светлый, но девчонка сидела мрачнее тучи.   
Кайл, конечно, старался облагородить этот иудейский цветок как мог – отвел Шошанну к стоматологу, где ей поставили брекеты, потом потащил ее к окулисту и заменил чудовищные очки на более легкий и удобный вариант. Что делать с ожогом он пока не придумал, но Картман подозревал, что Кайл в итоге запишет Шошанну на пластику, или еще что-нибудь выдумает.   
Симпатичней Крошка Шо не стала, но, по крайней мере, Картман начал привыкать к тому, что по дому теперь шляется что-то мелкое, говорящее и временами забавное.

\- У тебя десять минут на сборы, - негромко сказал он. – Я тебя собирать не буду, я тебе не нянька, так что справляйся сама.  
Она сумрачно поглядела на него и кивнула, потом схватила заурчавшего Геринга, прижала к груди и убежала вместе с ним наверх, в свою спальню. Геринг меланхолично болтал задними лапами и мел хвостом пол.

Кошак оказался редкостным предателем, паршивцем и ренегатом. Сначала он пылко возлюбил Кайла, и даже под одеяло к нему неоднократно пытался просочиться. А когда Шошанна впервые вошла в дом, прижимая к груди тощий, вытертый рюкзачок, кот уселся прямо перед ней, чуть ли не на пороге, и уставился на нее снизу-вверх немигающим, напряженным взглядом. Он, в своей треугольной хитрой башке, пытался уложить новое знание о том, что люди могут быть и такими маленькими.   
А Шошанна тоже глядела на него, едва не пуская слюни, - у Картмана от ее восторженного вида немного смягчилось сердце, - и когда Кайл повел ее наверх, показать ее комнату, Геринг, с задранным свечкой хвостом, потрусил следом, как привязанный. С этого дня он спал вместе с девочкой, жрал у нее с рук, и вообще, от нее не отходил ни на шаг. Предательская рыжая паскуда!  
Картман даже заподозрил, что у него карма такая – притягивать к себе сволочных евреев, евреек и подлых еврейских котов. 

Ухмыляясь, Картман перемыл посуду, расставил тарелки на сушилку и повернулся, машинально вытирая руки полотенцем. Шошанна, похожая на круглого снеговичка, в зеленой дутой куртке и шапке с большим малиновым помпоном, уже топталась у входной двери, застегивая липучки на ботинках цвета лосося. Кайл чуть ли не весь дом завалил детскими тряпками, сплошь блевотных пастельных тонов. Картману почему-то показалось, что девчонка не в восторге от этих обновок. Он не мог объяснить это чувство, да и не слишком его это интересовало на самом деле.

Теперь, когда ханжески блюдущего мораль Кайла не было, Картман мог спокойно переодеться, не забиваясь для этого в дальний угол одежного шкафа, дабы не смутить ничьей непорочности и религиозных чувств. Он стащил домашнюю футболку с длинными рукавами, и побрел по лестнице на второй этаж, и тут ему в спину неожиданно прилетел писклявый вопрос:  
\- А зачем ты оставил Кайлу странгуляционную борозду?   
\- Захотелось, - не оборачиваясь, ответил Картман.   
\- Это ты и органам опеки скажешь? – язвительно поинтересовалась Шошанна и поперлась вслед за ним, прямо в куртке и ботинках.   
Картман подозревал, что на самом деле ей интересно посмотреть на его татуировки. 

\- Органам опеки важно, чтобы тебя тут не пиздили, Крошка Шо, - небрежно ответил он. – А Кайла можно сколько угодно.  
Шошанна начала багроветь. Она злилась, когда он ее так называл, но у нее хватило ума сообразить, что если она в этом открыто признается, то он будет ее дразнить до конца жизни.   
\- Я Кайлу скажу, что ты ругаешься! – заявила она, с огромным любопытством рассматривая чуть поплывшие татухи на его боку.   
Картман уже как-то забил на татуировки: и времени на них не хватало, и желания заниматься этим больше не было, да и кожи чистой почти не осталось, а перебивать на что-то новое, или вообще сводить все к хуям ему было лень. 

\- Станешь мелкой доносчицей, - ответил Картман, натянул рубашку и застегнул мелкие пуговицы.  
Девчонка закусила губу, видимо, быть ябедой ей не хотелось.   
\- Но учти, - серьезно сказал он. – В школе нельзя говорить «пиздить», и про борозды говорить тоже никому нельзя. И уж тем более, показывать твой обожаемый учебник по патану. Не то в два счета загремишь к психологу, и я не уверен, что он тебе правильный диагноз выдаст.  
Шошанна кивнула, потом снова потащилась за Картманом, пытаясь рассмотреть сквозь рубашку контуры. Он бесцеремонно взял ее за капюшон и вынес в гараж, держа на вытянутой руке, потом вернул Геринга, побежавшего следом, в дом, и разблокировал машину. 

\- А когда мне можно будет такое же?  
\- Что такое же? – рассеянно спросил он, проверяя карманы.  
\- Такие же татуировки, как у тебя, - настойчиво спросила Шошанна, пытаясь залезть на высокое сидение Чероки.  
Картман на секундочку представил эту картину - и расхохотался.  
\- А что ты хочешь себе набить? – спросил он. – Плюшевого кролика?  
\- Геринга! – тут же сказала Шошанна. – Котика!   
\- Ну… - он подумал. – Не раньше пятнадцати. Я себе в четырнадцать набил, так что тебе на годик позже.  
Шошанна задумалась.  
\- А я еще буду жить с вами? – осторожно спросила она.   
Картман только плечами пожал.  
\- Жрешь ты мало, - принялся он рассуждать вслух. – Не мусоришь, почти не шумишь и проблем особо не создаешь… да, пожалуй, мы тебя оставим. И пристегнись.  
Она послушно клацнула ремнем, потом принялась смотреть в окно. Картман поглядывал на нее искоса. Девочка как-то все больше мрачнела и ссутулилась, плечи у нее закаменели и напряглись. 

\- Малая, я тебе только что разрешил сделать татуху в пятнадцать, - заметил он. – Где радостные вопли?  
\- Ну, Кайл же все равно запретит, - равнодушно сказала она. – Ему не плевать.   
Картман хмыкнул.  
\- Я напомню тебе об этом разговоре в пятнадцать лет, - пообещал он, стараясь не показать, что его задело.   
Он все-таки пытался побыть нормальным родителем, выстроить доверительный, дружеский диалог. Но как-то, видимо, не преуспел. 

\- Ты все свое баралишко нужное собрала? – спросил он, сменив тему разговора. – Книжки, ланч, ручки там… все дела?  
\- Да, - буркнула она, но взгляд у нее был тоскливый-тоскливый.   
Картман вдруг понял, что она такая понурая вовсе не из-за него. Ей просто чертовски не хотелось идти в эту группу, где Кайл ей выбил место всеми правдами и неправдами; стоило это кучу бабла, но кажется, никому особой радости не приносило.  
Картман собирался уже спросить, что там не так, но потом рассудил, что не сможет всегда оберегать девчонку от жестокой жизни. Это такая борьба, где каждый сам за себя. 

Так что он свернул на последнем повороте и остановился у кованых ворот, где навигатор показал конец пути. Шошанна несколько секунд сидела в машине неподвижно, сжавшись в комок.  
Да блядь, - подумал Картман. – Неужели Кайл ни разу не замечал, что пиздюшку прямо корежит от нежелания туда идти?  
Кайл ведь не из тех, кому похер. Ему же не плевать.

Наконец она медленно отстегнула ремень, взяла рюкзак и почти выкатилась из высокой машины. Картман наблюдал, как она мнется у ворот, не решаясь зайти. Дом с виду был самый обычный и даже миленький – двухэтажный, из красного кирпича, с заснеженным садиком, туями, подстриженными сосенками и фонтанчиком у входа, отключенным на зиму. Картман по себе знал, что в таком миленьком, респектабельном домике, внутри, может крыться настоящий ад, если ты маленький беззащитный одиночка. Очкарик. Заика. Или с изуродованной мордой. Или толстый, к примеру.

Его мобильный уже разрывался от звонков, но Картман тоже отстегнул ремень и вышел из машины. Он вдруг сообразил, что девочка за всю поездку ни разу не посмотрела ему в глаза. А он хотел увидеть ее взгляд, он просто очень хотел увидеть, что там кроется.  
Так что он подошел ближе, взял ее за плечо и повернул к себе.   
Если бы она смотрела с испугом - он бы совершенно равнодушно отправил ее в эту элитную хваленую группу для всяких даунов, ненормальных и отсталых. Даже пинок бы отвесил на дорожку.   
Но она глядела со злостью, накапливала ярость, аккумулировала ее, словно стойкий маленький солдатик, знающий, что битву ему все равно не выиграть, но не отступающий до самого конца. Она и не собиралась прогуливать, как ему показалось, она просто готовилась защищаться всеми клыками и когтями.   
Она была злющая, эта девочка, но совсем не трусливая. Она ему макушкой, своим дурацким малиновым помпоном, едва ли доставала до пояса, но упрямства ей было не занимать. И это Эрику понравилось. Злость и упрямство он уважал. 

\- Не хочешь туда? – спросил Картман.  
Шошанна отрицательно покачала головой. Он несколько секунд глядел на нее сверху вниз, потом кивнул.  
\- Садись в машину.  
Шошанна моргнула и приоткрыла рот от удивления. Картман взял ее за плечо и повел обратно к «Чероки», работающему на холостом ходу.  
\- А если Кайл узнает? – опасливо спросила она, почти на четвереньках забираясь на высокое сидение.  
\- Естественно узнает, - фыркнул Картман, пристегиваясь. – А ты скрывать собралась?  
\- Он рассердится, - неуверенно сказала она, поглядывая на него исподлобья.  
\- Распсихуется – не то слово, - кивнул Картман, которому на душе стало намного легче.  
Он понял, что поступил правильно, хотя бы потому, что девчонка больше не напоминала змею, проглотившую палку.   
Она обмякла и расслабилась, и даже дышать начала ровно, ее побелевшие щеки порозовели. Что ж, может быть, борьбу Шошанны с жестокой жизнью можно было на какое-то время отложить. Может быть… пока что он мог бы заступиться за нее. Просто потому что мог.

\- Ты не боишься?  
\- Ужасного гнева Кайла? – засмеялся Картман. – Нет, не боюсь, хотя уверен, что его гнев будет ужасен, так что не попадись ему под руку.  
Она помолчала, болтая ногами.  
\- Если служба опеки узнает, что ты меня оставил одну на целый день без присмотра… - начала было она, но Картман ее перебил:  
\- Я тебя не домой везу. Посидишь у меня в клинике.   
Шошанна даже встрепенулась и посмотрела на него с заинтригованным выражением на мордочке.  
\- Только учти, - предупредил он. – Будешь мешаться под ногами или трогать что-нибудь руками – моментально окажешься в том лицемерном бедламе для идиотиков. Никаких собаченек и котиков не трогай. Никуда не лезь. Вообще не отсвечивай. Сиди себе тихонько и книжки читай.  
\- Ладно, - послушно сказала она. – А ты будешь сегодня делать кому-нибудь внутриполостные операции?  
\- Может и буду, - сказал он. – И нет, тебя не пущу посмотреть. Ты будешь сидеть в уголке для посетителей и делать уроки, как послушная девочка.   
\- Хорошо, - согласилась она и неуверенно улыбнулась, прикрыв ладошкой рот.

\- Чем они тебя изводили? – прямо спросил Картман. – Тем, что слишком умная, или тем, что уродина?   
\- Да всем сразу, - ответила Шошанна, глаза у нее сверкнули злым огнем.  
\- Больше ты туда не вернешься, - пообещал он. – Я поговорю с Кайлом. И перестань зачесывать волосы на щеку, можно подумать, кто-то не видит, что у тебя пиздецки здоровое пятно на мордахе.  
Шошанна сглотнула. Губы у нее задрожали, но она справилась с собой.  
\- Ты сама оружие против себя даешь, - мягко сказал он. – Перестанешь прятать – все быстро привыкнут, и не будут обращать внимания.  
\- А если не привыкнут? – спросила она ломким голосом. – Если будут… обращать внимание и все такое?  
\- Где-то у меня была бита, - задумчиво проговорил Картман. – Пожалуй, надо поставить тебе удар, Крошка Шо. Напомни вечером, договорились?  
Она закивала и впервые улыбнулась ему широко, открыто и дружелюбно. 

\- Я так и знал! – рявкнул Кайл, влетев в дом, как торнадо.  
С его пальто сыпался снег, рыжие волосы пламенели, а глаза воинственно сверкали. Кайл так хлопнул дверью, что Шошанна, устроившаяся на диване с котом и книжкой сказок, подпрыгнула. Картман выглянул из кухни - он колдовал над рагу в вине, и пока вина выходило как-то больше, чем рагу.  
\- Я же тебя по-хорошему попросил! – заорал Кайл, отшвырнув папку в угол. – Неужели было так сложно сделать, как я сказал?   
Он принялся стаскивать пальто, но от злости пальцы у него дрожали, и он никак не мог ухватить за пуговицу. 

Картман посмотрел на Шошанну и понял, что она не выдавит ни единого звука. Ее смугловатое лицо побледнело, и даже губы стали белыми. Она, наверное, мысленно, уже готовилась собирать свои пожитки и возвращаться в приют. Она так боялась разочаровать Кайла, - и это было совершенно понятно, - боялась стать для них проблемой, обузой. Картман не то, что бы ждал от нее помощи, нет, конечно, ему просто было любопытно, пискнет ли она что-нибудь в свою защиту или будет сидеть тихо, как мышка. 

\- У тебя вечно все идет через жопу, Картман! Признайся, ты специально? Назло мне, да? – рассвирепевший Кайл ухитрился так сам себя накрутить, что даже не заметил, как оторвал пуговицу от пальто. - Миссис Перкинс два часа ездила мне по ушам, какой я безответственный, необязательный и Бог знает какой еще! Тебя она даже комментировать не стала!  
Картман переглянулся с Шошанной, машинально поигрывая ножом. Значит, пока они утром перед этим гадюшником толклись несколько минут – их засекли, а его даже в деталях рассмотрели. Какая прелесть! 

\- Ее сегодняшний пропуск уже внесли в ее личное дело! – рявкнул Кайл, тыча пальцем в девчонку. - Хочешь, чтобы пришли с проверкой? Никакой уважительной причины, ни звонка, ни предупреждения, ты даже мне не сказал!   
Он тяжело задышал и рванул галстук, сдирая отглаженную шелковую тряпку.   
\- Вся моя репутация, рекомендации, благодаря которым ее взяли - все это псу под хвост. Хрен с ними, с деньгами, но что о нас подумают?  
Шошанна вжалась в диван и испуганно посмотрела на Картмана.

\- Так, детка, осади-ка, - попросил Картман, пока еще сдерживаясь; нож он, на всякий случай, воткнул в дверной косяк. - Из всей этой херни тебя заботит, значит, что о тебе подумают? На все остальное тебе начхать? Или ты и впрямь слепой и ничего не замечаешь?  
\- Чего я не замечаю? – заорал Кайл. – Твоей безалаберности и саботажа?! Думаешь, я не понял, что ты задумал? Ты хочешь избавиться от нее, что бы мы не прошли проверку органов опеки!   
Он снова ткнул пальцем в Шошанну, перепуганную почти до обморока. Она поскорее притянула к себе кота, пряча лицо в его апельсиновой шерсти. 

\- Кайл, - негромко проговорил Картман, моментально зверея.   
Потом он не выдержал, взял Кайла за шкирку и от души встряхнул. Кайл грубо отпихнул его, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не врезать. Он привык скандалить с размахом, но все-таки перед Шошанной было неудобно устраивать драку.   
\- Кайл, - попробовал Картман еще раз, невольно срываясь на рычание. – Мне, блядь, кажется, ты крайне херово запомнил тот урок об эгоизме. Мне напомнить тебе о том, что ты обещал?!  
Кайл отшатнулся от него и впервые посмотрел с непониманием, злость из его прозрачных зеленых глаз ушла.

\- Тебя волнует репутация и своя жопа, - жестко сказал Картман. – А не то, что ребенку в том гадюшнике плохо.  
\- Как плохо? – недоверчиво спросил Кайл. – Почему плохо? Я ведь читал, отзывы о группе великолепные!  
\- Ну охуеть теперь! – рявкнул Картман. – А я предпочитаю спросить у того, кто туда ходит, а не отзывы на форумцах читать, где полно снобов и таких же недалеких дебилов, вроде тебя! Или ты думаешь, что крошка Шо нам пиздит? Но мне вот сдается, что нет… ты, может и забыл школьные будни, жиденок, а я отлично помню! И нихуя хорошего в таких заебически-элитных группах не было!  
Кайл растерянно моргал. Он посмотрел на Шошанну, потом на Картмана. Потом вздохнул и почесал затылок.

\- Знаешь, что? – прищурился Картман. – По-моему, зря я время трачу, пока перед тобой распинаюсь. Будет гораздо проще, если я тебе повторю твой любимый урок! Я вот считаю, что повторение – мать учения!  
Он тут же схватил Кайла, прямо так, в расстегнутом пальто, забросил себе на плечо и потащил наверх. Кайл брыкнулся, завопил, попытался вывернуться, но разозленный Картман с силой хлопнул его по заднице и занес в спальню, пинком закрыв дверь. 

Шошанна несколько минут неподвижно сидела на диване, но потом отмерла. Внутри у нее все тряслось и дрожало, колени так и подгибались. Но вниз никто не спешил спускаться, так что она, подумав, сама отправилась наверх.   
Дверь в спальню была чуть-чуть приоткрыта, самую малость, на крошечную щелочку, но этого было достаточно, чтобы наружу, в коридор, просачивались звуки. Крики.   
Кайл кричал так, словно ему было очень больно, словно с ним что-то нехорошее делали. Из-за нее.   
Шошанна осторожно отступила и чуть не споткнулась о Геринга, который сидел в полумраке позади, и следил за ней, пока она следила за своими приемными родителями. 

Картман весь день был такой… ну хороший, что ли. Понимающий. Не злой. Но Кайл из-за него кричал, просто захлебывался, значит, Картман делал с ним что-то ужасное. Шошанна сама всхлипнула – ей стало и страшно, и обидно, и немного противно, что она позволила Картману себя обмануть мнимой добротой.   
И еще она подумала, что, теперь-то, Кайл точно вернет ее обратно, кто же захочет ее оставить после такой взбучки? Нет человека – нет проблемы, об этом много где писали. 

Она взяла на руки Геринга, мягкого и тепленького, и ушла вместе с ним на крыльцо, надеясь, что обнимает кота не в последний раз. Геринг прижимался к ней, терся мордой о ее лицо: ему-то не был противен ожог, он с радостью щекотался усами и оставлял влажные следы своим треугольным розовым носом.   
Шошанна поглаживала его, начиная подрагивать от пробирающего морозца. Наверное, нужно было взять одеяло или плед, но для этого пришлось бы возвращаться дом, а ей не хотелось там находиться. Гадко там было. Однако ей становилось все холоднее и холоднее, зубы застучали, выбивая дробь, а тепла Геринга уже не хватало. Он и сам начал жаться к ней и тихонько взмуркивать, интересуясь, почему они мерзнут тут, если за дверью тепло и прекрасно. 

И только она решила вернуться обратно, как дверь скрипнула, Картман вышел на крыльцо и сел на две ступеньки ниже.  
\- Много слышала? – догадливо спросил он.   
\- Зачем ты так поступаешь с Кайлом? – горько спросила она. – Ему же было больно. Вы ведь… вместе.   
Картман помолчал, потом потер бритый висок. На его руке, на безымянном пальце, под гладким золотым обручальным кольцом была маленькая свастика. Шошанна это днем рассмотрела, пока Картман вел машину. 

\- Ты ведь достаточно взрослая, верно, Крошка Сюзи? – спросил он. – И ты вроде не тупая, хорошо соображаешь.  
Шошанна пожала плечами, не зная, что ему ответить.  
\- С Кайлом – по любви, - серьезно сказал Картман. – Вот это все, и борозды, и когда он кричит – это по любви. Это не так, как с твоей мамашей было, Кайлу в кайф, и мы вместе.  
Шошанна недоверчиво посмотрела на него, но Картман кивнул.  
\- Гораздо лучше, когда Кайл кричит, чем, когда он молчит, - сказал он. – Когда он молчит – это всегда какая-нибудь беда.   
Шошанна еще подумала, потом хлюпнула замерзшим носом.

\- А когда ты его жидом обзываешь, он не обижается? – спросила она, склонив голову.  
\- Я же любя, - улыбнулся Картман. – Мне можно вас так называть, жидятки. А вот кому-то другому за жидовню и такие дела – прилетит битой без разговоров. Моих иудейчиков никто не будет обижать!  
Шошанна нерешительно подвинулась к нему и прижалась боком к его плечу. Картман был здоровенный, высокий, огромный и очень горячий. От него, кажется, даже пар шел, и ему, видимо, было совсем не холодно сидеть в расстегнутой рубашке на голое тело, и домашних, подранных джинсах. И пах Картман как-то странно, чем-то необычным, терпковатым.

\- Хочешь по большому секрету? – сказал он почти шепотом. – Никому не спиздани, даже Кайлу.  
\- Ну? – тоже шепотом спросила она, подавшись к нему.  
\- Моя прабабка была еврейкой, - признался Картман. – Так что можешь меня тоже называть жидроидом, но так, чтобы никто не слышал, а то по шее.  
Шошанна несколько секунд молчала, сдерживаясь и едва не фыркая, а потом рассмеялась, запрокинув голову.

\- Все, - сказал Картман, ухмыляясь. – Хватит тут морозиться, Крошка Сю, застудишь себе… детородные органы. У кота вон уже усы инеем покрылись! И у нас там, кажется, от рагу одни угольки остались.  
Он схватил в охапку и ее, и Геринга, затащил их в дом и уронил на диван. Из кухни действительно попахивало горелым, так что Картман поспешил туда.

\- Можно я буду тебе помогать? – несмело спросила Сюзи, остановившись на пороге.  
\- Не можно, а нужно! – одобрительно сказал Картман. – Бери морковку и как следует помой.   
Он ловко орудовал ножом, шинкуя луковицу. Сюзи принялась старательно отмывать морковку, потом протянула ее Картману.   
\- Молодцом, - рассеянно сказал он. – Отмерь-ка ложечку соли.

\- Что это вы тут делаете? – заинтересованно спросил Кайл, наблюдая за ними.  
Он целиком завернулся в плед, торчали только растрепанная голова и босые ступни. Лицо у Кайла было сонное и уставшее, нижняя губа припухла в том месте, куда пришелся неосторожный укус. Во внешнем уголке левого глаза остались подсохшие следы слез. 

\- Ужин, - пояснила Сюзи, старательно дуя на ложку. – Сегодня будет жаркое с травами!   
Картман кривовато ухмыльнулся. Шошанна попробовала рагу, подумала и одобрительно кивнула. Кайл молчал и настороженно переводил взгляд с Эрика на Сюзи. Потом устроился на ближайшем стуле, нахохлился и зевнул.  
\- Кофе? – осведомился Картман.  
Кайл отрицательно помотал головой.   
\- Лучше поем и спать лягу, - он улыбнулся. – Если покормите, конечно.  
\- Кроме тебя тут эгоистов нет, - с ехидством сказал Картман.   
Кайл закатил глаза и поманил к себе Сюзи. Плед немного развернулся, Сюзи заметила, что Кайл полуголый, что у него блестящая сережка в одном из сосков, кровоподтеки на запястье, а на горле темные следы от пальцев.

\- Так что, - спросил Кайл, вглядываясь ей в лицо. – Не хочешь возвращаться в группу миссис Перкинс?   
Шошанна покачала головой.  
\- Они говорят, что я уродливая и страшная, - призналась она. – И никто не хочет со мной играть.  
У Кайла вытянулось лицо.  
\- Нет, я могу и сама, - спохватилась она. – Там есть раскраски и книжки…но…  
У нее задрожали губы.  
\- Пожалуйста, можно я не буду туда ходить? – взмолилась Сюзи, вцепившись Кайлу в руку. – Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста!  
Он поморщился, и она сообразила, что держит его как раз за синяк.

\- Разумеется, - сказал Кайл, пытаясь совладать с голосом. – Ты туда больше ходить не будешь, а я поговорю с миссис Перкинс по поводу ее претензий.   
Шошанна даже выдохнула, едва не расплакавшись от облегчения. Кайл смотрел на нее, хмуря тонкие, рыжие брови. Он покусал губу, потом привлек девочку к себе и обнял.   
\- Сюзи, - сказал он виновато. – Прости, что я сразу не заметил, как тебе там плохо. Я, наверное, просто ужасный родитель!  
\- Нет! – тут же отозвалась Шошанна. – Ты классный. Только замотанный.  
Она обняла Кайла за шею и положила голову ему на плечо. Кайл погладил ее по темным густым волосам и посмотрел на Картмана. Тот молча ухмыльнулся. Он наблюдал, сложив руки на груди и прислонившись бедром к кухонной тумбе.

\- Перевоспитываешься прямо на глазах, - одобрительно заметил Картман. – Хвалю, жиденок, усвоил урок! Крепкий трах - твой лучший друг и товарищ, наставник и учитель, о юный падаван…  
\- Картман! – резко сказал Кайл и покосился на Шошанну. – Заткнись немедленно!  
Девочка лишь фыркнула в ответ, совершенно не смутившись.  
\- Не переживай, Кайл, - сказала она. – Я все понимаю, он же любя.  
Она погладила его поверх кровоподтеков на запястье.  
\- Но лучше бы ты прятал эти следы, - задумчиво пробормотала Сюзи. – У службы опеки могут возникнуть ненужные вопросы.   
\- Ладно, - вместо опешившего Кайла ответил Картман, расставляя тарелки. – На видных местах следов больше не будет. Обещаю.


	5. Chapter 5

Во время завтрака Сюзи стошнило. 

Кайл, как обычно, сидел, уткнувшись носом в планшет, разгребая рабочую почту, зевая и шумно отхлебывая кофе. Лямки белой, застиранной и растянутой майки Картмана, которую Кайл носил дома, то и дело норовили свалиться с его худых рук, так что Кайл машинально поправлял сначала с одной стороны, а потом, через пару минут, с другой. Иногда он морщился и потирал укушенное ночью плечо, с припухшим бордовым следом, Эрик немного перестарался в пылу страсти. 

Картман почти случайно посмотрел на Шошанну: он собирал посуду со стола, взглянул на Сюзи, чтобы узнать доела ли она, или как обычно копается – и тут же понял, что с ней что-то неладно. Девочка сильно побледнела и застыла, взгляд у нее остекленел, и не успел Картман спросить, что случилось, как Шошанна пулей метнулась к раковине, инстинктивно сообразив, что до ближайшей ванной не добежит, поднялась на цыпочки и принялась блевать.

Кайл выронил планшет и вскочил на ноги.  
\- Сюзи! – закричал он, сам бледнея. – Эрик!  
Картман уже стоял у раковины. Он схватил девчонку за шкирку и вздернул наверх, поставив коленями на край. Шошанна наклонилась, распластавшись почти на четвереньках, и ее стошнило так бурно, что она едва не полетела вниз головой в раковину.   
Картман придержал ее за загривок и без всякой брезгливости отвел в сторону длинные спутанные черные волосы, пока Сюзи ими не поперхнулась. Она кашляла и поскуливала, ну прямо как больной щеночек у него на приеме, но рвотных позывов больше не было.

\- Лучше? – спросил Картман у темного, несчастного глаза в прорехе густой челки.  
Шошанна слабо кивнула, и когда Картман спустил ее вниз, обессилено привалилась к нему, испачкав ему штаны слюной и остатками рвоты.  
\- Что с тобой? – спросил Кайл, погладив ее по голове. – Эрик, господи, что это с ней?  
\- Переволновалась, - ответил Картман. – Не паникуй, ничего страшного.  
Сюзи хныкнула и отстранилась.  
\- Ой, - сказала она, морщась. – Прости-и-и…  
\- Забей, - отмахнулся Картман. – Иди-ка умойся, а потом я сделаю тебе крепкий кофе… по-взрослому. Тебе на пользу пойдет.  
Шошанна неаппетитно хлюпнула носом и ушла в ванную, пошатываясь. Картман только головой покачал, наблюдая, как она вышагивает, держась ладошкой за стенку. Кайл вцепился ему в руку, вонзив ногти, и с силой тряхнул.

\- Скажи мне! – прошипел он, глаза у него были совершенно сумасшедшие. – С ней все в порядке?  
\- Абсолютно, - согласился Картман. – У нее просто мандраж… ты ж все утро распинался, какой сегодня важный и ответственный день.  
Он тут же пожалел, что это ляпнул, потому что теперь уже побелел Кайл. Мало было одной блюющей еврейки, теперь и второй слабонервный, кажется, собрался в обморок хлопнуться.

\- Так это из-за меня? – убито пролепетал Кайл. – Это я ее накрутил?  
\- Не переживай, лапонька, - утешил его Картман. – У нее впереди действительно тяжелый день, так что пусть поблюет дома, а не в школе, на глазах всего класса.  
Кайл выдохнул и привалился к нему, прижавшись лбом к ключице Картмана.  
\- Ох, Эрик, - сказал он беспомощно, позволив Картману себя обнять.  
И сам обнял в ответ, крепко сцепив руки на пояснице.   
\- Как хорошо, что ты оказался дома, - прошептал Кайл. – Я бы с ума сошел без тебя.   
Картман польщено улыбнулся.

От Кайла в лучшем случае раз в год можно услышать что-то похожее на «Я люблю тебя, Эрик, ты крутой, и я неебически счастлив, что мы вместе». Кайла почему-то стопорило там, где надо было говорить о чувствах, хотя пиздеть обо всем остальном он совершенно не стеснялся. Он предпочитал прикосновениями показывать, что нуждается в Картмане и любит его. Вот и теперь – вжимался в него, едва не дрожа от пережитого страха, и требовательно тыкался губами Эрику под нижнюю челюсть, оставляя короткие, влажные поцелуи.

\- У меня грязные волосы, - мрачно сказала Сюзи, вернувшись из ванной. – Я никуда не пойду!  
Кайл расцепил руки, выпутался из объятий, подошел к ней и опустился на колени.  
\- Конечно, - сказал он. – Как хочешь, Сюзи, оставайся дома, или у Эрика в клинике посидишь.  
Картман молчал. Шошанна поймала его взгляд, потом тяжело вздохнула и угрюмо сказала:  
\- Нет. Все-таки придется пойти. Не могу же я всю жизнь просидеть дома!  
Картман одобрительно улыбнулся ей и принялся делать «взрослый», крепкий кофе.

\- Может не стоит? – осторожно спросил Кайл. – У нее и так нервы на пределе.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Картман. – Лучше понервничать, чем заблевать всю школу.   
Шошанна так и дрогнула, но Картман лишь ухмыльнулся.  
\- Хотя ничего иного эта душегубка и не заслуживает, - заметил он. – Тошнотворное место эта наша школа, как сейчас помню.  
Он поставил чашку, подсадил Шошанну на край стола, и пока она осторожно отхлебывала маленькими глоточками, потрогал ее мокрый лоб, на всякий случай пощупал лимфоузлы и заглянул в глаза.

\- Ну что? – нервно спросил Кайл, заламывая пальцы.  
\- Питомец здоров, - вынес вердикт Картман. – Взволнован, но здоров. Клизмирование и стрижка коготков не требуется.  
\- Я не питомец! – обиделась Сюзи, болтая ногами.  
\- Конечно нет, - тут же согласился Кайл. – Только тебе пора переодеваться, я сам отвезу тебя в школу.  
Она послушно кивнула, спрыгнула и убежала наверх, в свою комнату.

\- Я и сам волнуюсь, - признался Кайл. – Боюсь, чтобы ее не обидели.   
\- Может, ей электрошокер дать с собой? – задумался вслух Картман.  
Кайл фыркнул.  
\- Тогда ее в первый же день к Стэну в участок отвезут, - сказал он. – Нет, никакого электрошока, никаких перцовых баллончиков, бит и выкидных ножей. Я надеюсь, что все обойдется мирно.  
Картман бы тоже хотел надеяться, что все обойдется, но, когда Сюзи спустилась вниз, насупленная и ссутулившаяся, в бледно-розовом платье, расшитом бантами кислотного оттенка, Картман даже поморщился.

\- Ты серьезно? – спросил он, посмотрев на Кайла. – Это что за пиздец?  
\- Это Стэлла МакКартни! – обиделся Кайл. – Сам ты пи… кхм. Знаешь, сколько оно стоит?  
\- Малая, снимай это говно немедленно! - приказал Картман. – Может, я положу эту тряпку в клетку кроликам, хоть на что-то сгодится.  
\- Картман! – рассердился Кайл.  
Но Сюзи моментально выпорхнула из платья, безжалостно бросила его на пол и принялась приплясывать босыми ногами вокруг Картмана, ожидая от него распоряжений. Своей частичной наготы она еще не стеснялась, да и нечего ей пока было стесняться. 

На задумчивого Картмана Шошанна глядела такими преданными, сияющими глазами, что Кайл, к своему огорчению, понял, что МакКартни в самом деле отправиться в ветклинику согревать кроликов.   
Впрочем, в глубине души Кайл этому даже порадовался. Шошанна еще не доросла до хорошеньких платьев, она в них постоянно сутулилась, дергала подол то вперед, то назад, стеснялась сама себя, поэтому даже хорошие вещи, по ее фигуре, на ней сидели плохо: вытягивались на рукавах и собирались спереди в некрасивый карман.   
Хотя вообще-то, Сюзи была девочка стройная, ловкая и гибкая, и фигура у нее была хорошая, многообещающая. Пусть у Сюзи пока и ребра торчали, и локти казались сухими палочками, и грудь была плоская, как у мальчика, без малейших намеков на припухлости - все, что надо, потом придет. Зачатки-то есть. 

\- Так, тащи сюда те джинсы, что Кайл тебе купил на той неделе, - приказал Картман. - Сейчас мы их модернизируем.  
\- Детский модельер-модернизатор Эрик Картман, - ехидно сказал Кайл. – Новатор в сфере дизайна одежды.  
\- Пошел нахуй, золотце, - улыбнулся Картман. – Я в сто раз лучше придумаю, чем эта твоя пиздоглазая МакКартни.

Он взял с подставки нож, потом забрал у Шошанны светлые штаны, разложил их на столешнице и несколько раз резанул по ткани.  
\- Ты что делаешь?! – возмутился Кайл. – Зачем ты их портишь?   
\- Извини, иудейчик, но ты потерял право голоса, когда притащил в дом убожище в бантах, - ответил Картман и сделал еще несколько разрезов. – Мы навеки изгоняем тебя из «Модного приговора» … Крошка Сю, посмотри у нас в комоде, во втором ящике, должны лежать футболки Кайла. Возьми ту, которая тебе больше всех нравится.   
\- В нижний ящик не заглядывай! – крикнул вслед Кайл, мысленно простившись с футболками.  
\- Хорошо! – проорала в ответ Сюзанна.  
\- А ты ту штуку убрал? – тихо спросил Кайл. – Или она на столике валяется?  
\- Вот блядь, - вздохнул Картман. – Ладно, может она не заметит. 

\- А что это за железяки у вас на кровати лежат? – спросила Сюзанна, вручив Картману фиолетовую футболку, на которой весело гарцевала поняшка. Футболку подарил Картман, но Кайл ее почти не носил.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что если тебя спросят, то никаких железяк у нас не было? – осведомился Картман.  
Шошанна кивнула.  
\- И наручники в изголовье не висят, - добавил Кайл.  
Она снова кивнула, наблюдая, как Картман кромсает футболку почти пополам.  
\- У нас ничего нет, - сказал Картман. – Мы совершенно нормальные, законопослушные граждане, сексом не трахаемся, и ты знать ничего не знаешь.  
\- Да-да, - она раздраженно отмахнулась. – Я все помню.   
\- Вот и молодец, - похвалил ее Картман и протянул уполовиненную футболку.

Шошанна покрутилась перед ними и убежала к большому зеркалу.  
\- Намного лучше! – гордо сказал Картман. – Ребенок похож на ребенка, а не на ростовую куклу одного отлично известного нам рыженького извращенца с плохим вкусом.  
\- Я все еще не могу понять, почему я это позволяю, - заметил Кайл. – И у меня хороший вкус.  
\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы ее через пять минут затравили, - ответил Эрик. – А на этом гребанном платьишке так и написано «Пни меня, я лузер».  
\- А что написано на дырявых штанах? – осведомился Кайл.  
\- Там написано «Крутая чика», - ответил Картман, поймал сияющую Шошанну за плечо, несколько секунд внимательно смотрел на нее, а потом без всякого предупреждения обрезал ее длинные волосы, собранные в хвост, почти по резинку.  
Кайл охнул. Шошанна взвизгнула, пытаясь поймать пряди, но они, черные и тяжелые, выскальзывали из ее пальцев. Черные волосы, ставшие короткими, открыли тонкую, цыплячью шейку, низ аккуратных ушек и сделали лицо более угловатым, проказливым. 

\- Ты ебанулся? – пораженно спросил Кайл, нарушив свое же правило на ругательства при ребенке.  
\- Тихо стой, - приказал Картман, держа Сюзи за достаточно длинную челку.   
Она замерла, дыша с всхлипами, только моргала полными слез глазищами и морщила нос.   
Картман только один раз, аккуратно и ассиметрично провел по волосам, и отряхнул нож.  
\- Вот теперь очень круто, - сказал он. – И тебе идет. И что важно, теперь тебя хрен кто заденет, крошка.  
Сюзанна, которая, уже собиралась зареветь, передумала плакать и уставилась на свое отражение в зеркальном холодильнике. Расплылась в широкой, крокодильей улыбке, захлопала в ладоши и принялась мотать головой, словно спаниель, попавший под дождь. 

\- Отлично, - ледяным тоном проговорил Кайл. – Может, ты ей и уши отрежешь?   
\- Не, уши оставим, - улыбнулся Картман. – На чем у нее шапка будет держаться? Сю, хочешь сережки?  
\- Только через мой труп! – рявкнул Кайл. – Прекращай играться в салон красоты немедленно!  
\- На десятилетие, - пообещал Картман.  
Шошанна просияла.  
\- Не раньше двенадцати, - строго сказал Кайл.

Картман закатил глаза, потом подергал девочку за коротенькие волосы на виске, самодовольно отметив, что такая стрижка Шошанне очень идет – сразу видно, что она бандитка, злюка и хулиганка, а не забитая, затравленная мышка, вывезенная из гетто. 

\- Сю, - позвал он, - накинь курточку, бери рюкзак и погнали, я сам тебя отвезу.  
Кайл вскинул бровь.  
\- Что? – невинно спросил Картман. – Крошке нужно достойное сопровождение.

Он поднялся в спальню, вытащил из комода простую белую майку, потом порылся в шкафу и достал старую, потертую кожаную куртку с огромной нашивкой тысячелетнего орла на спине. Куртку давно следовало выбросить, но она была дорога сердцу Картмана, так что валялась, сложенная, на дальней полке.

\- А что ты… о-о! – сказал Кайл, остановившись на пороге. – Я вот понять не могу, Эрик, ты совсем с ума сошел, или частично? Это что за прикид наци из девяностых годов?  
Картман ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ты уже потек, лапонька? – спросил он тихим, интимным голосом. – Ведь так?  
\- На кого? – фыркнул Кайл, блестя глазами. - На тебя, что ли, герр фашист?  
Картман осклабился и похабно подвигал бровями.

\- Проваливай уже, - приказал Кайл. – А то опоздаете. Я уже предвкушаю, какой фурор вы произведете!  
Картман кивнул, прошел мимо него, но Кайл схватил его за ворот куртки двумя пальцами, задержал и притянул к себе, подчеркнуто небрежно погладил по широкой груди, обтянутой белой майкой, и проговорил, глядя в сторону.  
\- Куртку далеко не прячь… вечером пригодится.  
\- Намек понял, - хмыкнул Картман и поцеловал Кайла в край рта, изогнутый в улыбке.

\- Мы не опоздаем? – нетерпеливо спросила Сюзи, подергав обоих за руки. – Это мой первый день в школе! Мне нельзя опаздывать!  
\- Пошли, пошли, - сказал Картман, неохотно оторвавшись от губ Кайла, потом подхватил Шошанну на руки, усадив себе на локоть, и понес ее в гараж.  
\- Кстати, классно выглядишь, - пискнула она, заинтересованно рассматривая края его татуировок, выбивающиеся из-под майки. – Типа крутой папка.  
\- Именно, - после короткой паузы сказал Картман. – Крутой папка любому пиздюку оторвет башку, если на тебя кто-то гавкнет, крошка Сю. Жаль только, что Кайл запретил давать тебе электрошокер, я бы посмотрел, как ты с ним управляешься.

Кайл фыркнул и принялся собирать посуду со стола. Он еще раз прокрутил эту картинку в памяти, короткое и приятное закольцованное воспоминание. Картман - здоровенный, высокий, тяжелый; широкие плечищи, мощная шея и бычий затылок. Орел на спине, - даже два орла, если считать татуировку, - огромные руки, сильные, уверенные, жестокие и нежные. И маленькая еврейская девочка, сидящая на сгибе его локтя, смело обнимающая его руками за шею и болтающая ногами, обутыми в розовые сапожки. 

Картман, паскуда нацисткая, ухитрился незаметно отнять его, Кайла, дочь и превратить в свою драгоценную дочку, хотя он громче всех кричал, что ребенок ему не нужен, воспитывать он никого не хочет, всю эту затею в десна ебал, и вообще, он категорически против.   
Сюзи до этого никогда никого из них не называла папой, но кажется, начало этой традиции было положено, и как Кайл предчувствовал, ее крутым папкой будет, к сожалению, не он. 

Еще Кайл предчувствовал, что после сегодняшнего демарша этих хулиганов с ним половина соседей перестанет здороваться, особенно те, у кого есть дети-школьники, но ради того, чтобы малышка Сюзи могла спокойно ходить в школу – можно было и потерпеть общественное неодобрение.


	6. Chapter 6

Картман плюхнулся в кресло и устало потер обеими ладонями лицо. В кабинете все еще гнилостно воняло – Картман все утро занимался проблемным пожилым пуделем, пытаясь сохранить несчастному псу хоть какие-то остатки зубов, чудовищно обросших камнем.   
Но, несмотря на тошнотворную запашину, Картман зверски хотел есть – к мерзким запахам он был привычный. Что ж теперь, не питаться что ли? 

Желудок сводило голодными спазмами – утром он нормально не позавтракал… после того, что Сюзи устроила, никто из них нормально не позавтракал. Картман порылся в столе и вытащил подаренную кем-то шоколадку, до которой Сюзи еще не добралась по чистой случайности. Он отломил себе сразу четверть и только отрыл рот, как прямо перед ним, на столе, взвыл мобильный. Картман выругался.   
Он решил было сбросить вызов, но потом увидел, что звонит Стэн Марш. И хотя мелодия была веселенькая, Картману сразу стало тревожно и нехорошо. В первую очередь он подумал, что с Кайлом что-то случилось, и похолодел. Потом он подумал о Сюзи. 

\- Да? – отрывисто рявкнул он в трубку, отложив шоколадку обратно, аппетит все равно пропал, как не бывало.  
\- Картман, - с тревогой сказал Стэн. – Шошанну поймали в магазине…на воровстве. Срочно приезжай в участок.  
Картман примерз к месту.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он, пытаясь как-то осмыслить то, что сказал Стэн. – Что она украла? Где поймали?  
\- В магазине Апу, - немного растерянно ответил Стэн. – Она не признается – что стибрила, но Апу сказал, что поймал ее за руку. Приезжай, пожалуйста, потому что она со мной не хочет разговаривать и выглядит странно.  
\- Кайл в курсе? – спросил Картман, не удержавшись от вопроса.  
\- Да, - просто ответил Стэн. – Я ему первому позвонил, но у него судебное заседание, он не может уйти.   
Картман хмыкнул.  
\- Еду, - ответил он и схватил куртку.

Шошанна сидела на пластиковом белом стульчике, рядом со столом Стэна, такая маленькая, нахохленная, испуганная и несчастная. Ее, разумеется, никто не пристегивал стяжками, и наручники на нее никто не нацепил. Картман бы убил Стэна, если бы тот вздумал нацепить на его малявку наручники.   
Но Стэн, разумеется, и не думал – он даже положил перед ней упаковку с пончиками и принес стаканчик со сладким капучино, но Шошанна смотрела перед собой неподвижным, напряженным взглядом, сложив ладони и сунув их между колен. Пончики в глазури ее не интересовали.

Картман остановился перед ней и присел на одно колено. Шошанна поглядела на него дикими от страха глазами, губы у нее задрожали, но она даже не шевельнулась ему навстречу. Картман вдруг заметил, что сидит она кривовато, сгорбившись и закрывая живот. И хоть девочка ничего не сказала, Картман на жизнь зарабатывал тем, что лечил тех, кто не мог словами сказать, что и где у них болит.   
У нее совершенно точно что-то болело, как будто ее ударили в живот. Картман невольно покосился в сторону Стэна, хоть и понимал, что Стэн Марш никогда бы не ударил ребенка. Тем более, ребенка Кайла.

\- Лапонька, - сказал он тихо и нежно. – Сюзи, что с тобой?  
Сюзи выдохнула. Она, наверное, ждала, что он будет ее стыдить или ругать, учитывая их утренний разговор, но Картман предпочитал разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления.  
\- Кто тебя ударил? – спросил он, мысленно решил, что ночью же сожжет дотла гребанный магазин Апу, с самым Апу внутри, если этот сраный индус хоть пальцем тронул его крошку.  
\- Никто, - сипло ответила Шошанна. – У меня живот болит. Я…я… у меня…  
Она побагровела, скривилась и попыталась что-то выговорить, но Картмана вдруг с такой силой рванули в сторону, что он едва не врезал в ответ на чистых инстинктах.

\- Сюзи! – взволнованно сказал Кайл. – Какого хрена?!  
Он был запыхавшийся, растрепанный, со цветущими пятнами нездорового румянца на щеках. Галстук сбился набок, рубашка частично выбилась из брюк. Кайл, наверное, мчался, как угорелый.  
Картман поморщился. Он уже предвидел праведный гнев Кайла на тему «Как ты могла так нас опозорить?!», и поэтому очень удивился.

\- Какого хрена, Стэн! – разъярился Кайл. – Сюз никогда бы ничего не украла! Какого хера она вообще тут сидит? Тут одна шпана кругом, бандиты и наркоманы, моему ребенку здесь не место!  
\- Апу поймал ее на горячем, - виновато ответил Стэн. – И вызвал копов.   
\- Я не крала, - проговорила Шошанна, глядя перед собой. – Так получилось.  
\- Мы ее забираем, - сказал Кайл. – Скажи Апу – пусть вон с Картманом разбирается. Мы возместим убыток.  
Он протянул руку Шошанне, но она даже не двинулась. Кайл растерялся.  
\- Малышка, - позвал Картман. – Да что с тобой?  
Шошанна посмотрела на него, потом ее взгляд впервые ожил, только при этом она глядела не на Эрика, а за него.  
\- Тетя Венди! – вскрикнула Шошанна. – Тетя Венди!

Венди, в расстегнутом пальто, беременная, но еще не утерявшая грациозности, подошла к ним и вскинула брови, увидев Шошанну в полицейском участке.  
\- Что случилось? – спросила она. – Стэн, это как понимать?  
Бедный Стэн, на которого все вызверились, благоразумно промолчал. Шошанна настойчиво подергала Венди за рукав, и когда та наклонилась, принялась горячечно шептать на ухо.

\- Сейчас? – спросила Венди. – Так рано?  
Шошанна торопливо закивала и снова принялась шептать. Венди хмыкнула.  
\- Ну, с этой неприятностью мы легко справимся, - проговорила она, едва заметно улыбаясь.  
Потом подошла к опешившему Картману, молча расстегнула его куртку и потащила с плеч.  
\- Что ты делаешь, солнышко? – растерянно спросил Стэн.  
Кайл моргал и глядел на Венди с таким обалделым видом, словно она устроила ритуальное самосожжение посреди полицейского участка.

Венди накинула куртку Картмана на плечи Шошанны, окутав девочку, взяла за руку и повела к туалетам, но задержалась на пару минут, достала из сумочки упаковку салфеток и бросила Эрику, ничего не объясняя. Куртка Куртмана была такой большой, что Шошанну в ней и видно не было, казалось, куртка сама по себе каким-то образом вышагивает по коридору. 

Картман вытащил салфетку из пачки, быстро затер сидение стула, скомкал ее и выбросил в урну. Лицо у него было каменное, но хмурая складка между бровей разгладилась.  
\- Мне может кто-нибудь пояснить, что происходит? – спросил Кайл. – Я что-то ничего не понимаю.  
\- Нехуй было прогуливать биологию, зайчик, - хмыкнул Картман. – Все предельно ясно. Девочка-то созрела.  
Кайл помолчал, потом до него дошло, и он уставился на Картмана почти с возмущением.  
\- Да ей же всего одиннадцать лет! Что ты мне тут рассказываешь?!  
\- Ну прости, - улыбнулся Картман. – Матушка-природа редко спрашивает моего мнения.   
\- И что теперь делать? – растерянно спросил Кайл.  
\- Для начала – уладить всю эту херню с воровством, - сказал Картман. – А дальше разберемся.  
Кайл поглядел на Стэна.   
\- Ее тут не было, - сказал он. – Окей?  
\- Естественно, - ответил Стэн. – И вас тут не было. Никого тут не было, я спокойно жрал свои пончики и заполнял отчетность за прошлый месяц.  
\- Дружище, - улыбнулся Кайл, сжав его плечо. 

Венди вышла, держа Шошанну за руку, и вручила девочку Картману.   
\- Я напишу, что вам нужно купить, - сказала Венди, глядя на Кайла. – Но лучше всего – просто покажи продавцу список, а то вы, мальчики, иногда бываете ужасными идиотами.  
\- Я ничего не крала, - настойчиво сказала Шошанна, подергав Картмана за рукав. – У меня были деньги. Я сказала, что заплачу. Мне… мне срочно надо было в туалет, я взяла коробочку с та…тампонами…  
\- На три размера больше, чем надо, - улыбнулась Венди. – Даже хорошо, что у тебя их отобрали.   
\- Мистер Апу начал на меня кричать, - жалобно и подавленно сказала Сюзи, ее глаза налились слезами. - Схватил меня за плечо, и обзывал всякими словами…  
\- Мистеру Апу придется побеседовать со мной вечерком, - процедил Картман. – Не переживай, малышка, он к тебе прицепился не потому, что ты сделала что-то плохое, а потому что я отказался делать его коту ониэхтомию, это, блядь, варварство и тупая, бессмысленная жестокость!  
Кайл вздохнул и протянул Шошанне руку. Она тут же схватилась, связав его и Эрика живой цепью.

\- Давайте-ка поедем домой? – предложил Кайл. – Мне кажется, школа на сегодня закончилась.  
Картман, разозленный и взъебанный, молча подхватил девочку на руки, завернув в сою куртку, и понес на улицу, к машине. Венди дописала девчачий список всего необходимого и протянула его Кайлу. Он несколько секунд читал, пытаясь разобраться, но потом вздохнул и решил, что проще будет вечером загуглить и узнать, что все это такое и чем различается.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, - задумчиво сказала Венди, глядя в спину Картмана. – Из этого мудака получился отличный отец. Я глазам своим не верю, это же Картман!  
Кайл польщено улыбнулся.  
\- Мы все давно выросли, - мягко ответил он. – Спасибо за помощь, ребята.   
Стэн пожал ему руку и тут же принялся ворковать со своей драгоценной беременной женой.

-… А большое ведерко мороженого? – спросила Сюзи, устроившись на заднем сидении.  
\- С шоколадной крошкой, - поддакнул Картман и посмотрел на Кайла. – Я везу ее домой. И заодно, я бы что-нибудь пожрал.  
\- Я тоже, - сознался Кайл. – Да, поехали домой. Какой-то ужасный и бессмысленный день.  
\- Прости, - виновато ответила Сюзи. – Я не хотела. Правда, я не знаю, что со мной творится.  
Кайл отмахнулся.  
\- Я не в обиде, малышка, - сказал он, хотя на самом деле, после утреннего скандала у него в душе остался осадочек.

С Сюзи уже вторую неделю творилось что-то неладное. Она и раньше ненавидела рано просыпаться, ненавидела арахисовое масло. Не любила, когда Картман, поддразнивая, называл ее «Крошка Шо». Но это все как-то было… в приделах нормальности. А последние дни Шошанна просто искрила от кипящей внутри злости. Она могла огрызнуться на любое слово, бесилась и моментально закипала, а потом, всего через десять минут, могла разреветься над фотографией котика или какого-нибудь милого животного. Даже Геринг стал какой-то нервный и вздыбленный, словно заразился от нее непонятным бешенством.

Но это утро просто побило все рекорды агрессии. Сначала Кайл еле растолкал Сюзи – она никак не хотела просыпаться, злобно бурчала и даже попыталась его пнуть. Потом она неохотно встала и ушла чистить зубы, а когда он заглянул через несколько минут, оказалось, что она сладко спит, присев на край ванны и прижимаясь щекой к раковине. Еще и белые пузыри пускала, приоткрыв рот, как только щеткой не подавилась?  
\- Сюзи! – строго сказал Кайл.   
Она встрепенулась, довольно злобненько на него посмотрела и энергично поводила щеткой по зубам.   
\- Ты в школу опоздаешь, - сказал Кайл.  
\- Ну и пусть! – буркнула она.  
\- По-моему, ты вчера говорила, что у тебя контрольная?  
\- Ну и что?!  
Она почти швырнула щетку в стаканчик и принялась полоскать рот, ссутулившись и выставив худую спинку, где каждый позвоночек торчал, словно гребешок динозавра, а лопатки едва не прорывали майку.

\- Чего ты бесишься, Крошка Шо? – лениво спросил Картман, размешивая ложкой хлопья, плавающие в молоке.  
\- Я не бешусь! – огрызнулась Шошанна. – Что вы ко мне пристали?!  
\- Ох ты ебаный нахуй, какие страсти с утра, - хмыкнул Картман. – Притуши-ка свой факел, дорогуша.   
Сюзи сверкнула на него черными глазами, но встретила его взгляд – тяжелый и спокойный, и как-то сдулась. Молча схватила тост, намазанный арахисовым маслом, и принялась жевать, тоскливо уставившись в окно.

Может, завтрак и прошел бы нормально, если бы Кайл, встревоженный непривычной напряженной тишиной за столом, не спросил:  
\- Сюзи, а у тебя точно все в порядке?  
Сюзанна медленно посмотрела на него. Потом ее верхняя губа задралась точь-в-точь, как у бешеной собаки.   
\- Кайл, - проговорила она, аж дрожа от злобы. – Отвяжись от меня! Займи свой рот привычным делом - вон у Картмана хрен уже просохнуть успел!

Кайл выронил ложку. Картман перестал есть. Они оба недоверчиво смотрели на нее, а она со злобой глядела на них.   
\- Сюзи… - растерянно проговорил Кайл, губы у него кривились и вид был в целом пришибленный.  
Картман знал, что Кайл способен любого к ногтю прижать только своим ядовитым, острым языком. Но не мог же Кайл пустить свое злобное, отточенное остроумие против одиннадцатилетней девочки, собственной дочери. Поэтому Кайл молчал, и глаза у него были потрясенные и обиженные, а с лица сошли все краски. Он был такой беспомощный и огорченный, что смотреть на него было больно.

\- Шошанна, - холодно сказал Картман, у которого сжалось сердце от потерянного вида Кайла. – Немедленно извинись!  
\- Пошел ты! – тявкнула она, глядя на него задиристо и почти безумно.  
Ее действительно трясло, и казалось, что она способна броситься, укусить.  
\- Если мне придется повторять – тебе это не понравится, - предупредил Картман.  
Шошанна вдруг истерично хохотнула.  
\- А что ты мне сделаешь, папочка? – издевательски спросила она. - Отшлепаешь?! Да ты меня и пальцем не тронешь!  
Кайл вдруг передернулся всем телом и поморщился. Картман на секунду тоже растерялся. Давным-давно он нашелся, что ответить Кайлу на похожие слова. Но то был Кайл, его строптивый еврейчик со склонностью к мазохизму.   
А что делать с потерявшей берега пиздюшкой, которая совершенно охуела от безнаказанности?

Картман молча схватил свою миску с хлопьями и нахлобучил ее Шошанне на голову. Мокрые хлопья посыпались во все стороны, налипая на футболку. Кайл вскрикнул, а Шошанна остолбенела. С ее ушей капало молоко, собираясь тягучими жемчужными каплями. Футболка насквозь промокла, а в волосах застряли крошки.  
Наконец, девчонка отмерла и задрожала. Она схватила миску и запустила ее в Картмана, но он поймал ее и поставил на стол. Шошанна вскочила на ноги, мокрая и злющая, но при этом неописуемо жалкая.  
\- Вы… вы…- задыхаясь, проорала она. – Ненавижу вас! Ненавижу!  
\- Сюзи… - начал было Кайл, но она, не дослушав, бросилась наверх, в свою комнату.

Кайл вздохнул и помассировал переносицу. Ему было так больно и гадко, и тошно, и горько от ее слов. Он не знал, что однажды его ребенок швырнет ему в лицо подобное, но винил себя за то, что такое в принципе стало возможно.   
Картман встал и крепко обнял его, притянув к себе и погладив по затылку.

\- Не переживай, еврейчик, - огорченно сказал Картман. – Она не всерьез.  
\- Угу, - ответил Кайл. – Я в порядке.  
\- Вижу я, в каком ты порядке, - фыркнул Картман. – На тебе лица нет.   
Он отодвинулся и заглянул Кайлу в глаза.  
\- Детка, - сказал он нежно. – Ну сам вспомни, сколько раз ты приказывал мне уебывать, и говорил, что ты меня не любишь совсем. Где бы мы сейчас оба были, если бы я это близко к сердцу принимал?  
\- Не знаю, - всхлипнул Кайл и прижался горячим лбом к его щеке.  
\- Она же наша, моя и твоя, - тихо сказал Картман, укачивая его, словно большого ребенка. – Надо было раньше думать о квинтэссенции долбоебизма при таких родителях, как мы.   
Кайл слабо улыбнулся.  
\- И вообще, - подумал вслух Картман. – Она нам досталась уже взрослой - никаких памперсов, ползунков и грудного молока. Так что подростковые бунты – это нормальная цена за наш комфорт.   
\- Поговори с ней, - попросил Кайл. – Я тут приберусь, а ты выясни, что с ней творится. А потом отвези в школу, мне надо на работу, я и так опаздываю.

Картман кивнул и пошел наверх, но все-таки задержался на лестнице и выглянул обратно. Кайл стоял перед опрокинутой миской и смотрел на нее тоскливыми глазами побитой собаки. Картман даже зубами заскрипел и решил, что хоть он раньше Сюзи и пальцем не тронул, но тут отвесит ей звонкий отцовский подзатыльник. Кайл, который разве что на девчонку еще не молился, ничем не заслуживал такого обращения.   
И что Картмана особо взбесило, так то, что мелкая пиздюшка на него, Картмана, не посмела рот открыть, чувствовала, что он ей неслабо ответит. А Кайл был добрый и от того беззащитный, Кайл ей все прощал. Она инстинктом хищника, наверное, ощутила, что на него можно надавить, что ему можно ткнуть в самую мякотку, пнуть в незащищенное место.  
И в глубине души Картман злился и на себя самого, пожалуй, даже сильнее, чем на Сюзи. Она, в самом деле, была его дочкой, его копировала, а он никогда не был добрым. Даже к Кайлу. Особенно к нему. 

Картман остановился перед ее дверью. Обычно он стучал, когда заходил, выработал такую привычку, когда девчонке исполнилось десять. Но сейчас стучаться было как-то… не совсем правильно. Так что он просто толкнул дверь.  
Шошанна ревела, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Геринг, рыжий с редкой сединой, сидел рядом с ней и тихонько мяукал, пытаясь лизнуть в щеку.   
Картман закрыл дверь и похрустел пальцами, больше для устрашения, чем для пользы. Шошанна подняла лицо, красное и припухшее, села и попыталась что-то выдавить, но он ее и слушать не стал. 

\- Кажется, я как-то говорил, что мою семью никому нельзя обижать, - тяжеловесно проговорил Эрик. - Что за тебя и за Кайла я любому горло вырву? Так вот, крошка, в семье тем более нельзя никого обижать ни словом, ни делом. Семья - это единственное, что у тебя есть, и похерить это гораздо проще, чем тебе кажется!  
Шошанну так и подбросило. Она вскочила с кровати и попыталась выбежать из комнаты.   
Картман видел, что ей стало страшно. Страх – это неплохо, страхом можно вылечить чрезмерную детскую охуелость и избалованность. Картман схватил ее за шкирку, вздернул на высоту своего роста, и зажал ладонью рот. Кайлу, с его мягкосердечием, не стоило слышать это выяснение отношений двух садистов, большого и маленького. 

\- Старших не перебивают! – рыкнул Картман. – А я еще не закончил. Либо будешь смирно сидеть и слушать, либо я кляп принесу. Ты знаешь, что у Кайла есть, ты хреново маскируешь, что по ящикам лазишь.   
Ее черные глаза расширились. Она попыталась помотать головой, но потом сникла.  
\- А я ведь тебе много раз говорил, что главное - не попадаться, - отвлекся Картман, но тут же вернулся к теме их задушевной беседы. – Итак, Крошка Шо, видимо, все-таки пришло время и тебе преподать урок. В этом ты пошла в папочку Кайла - вам обоим все надо хорошо вдалбывать!

Он сел на край кровати, бесцеремонно перегнул девчонку через свое колено и шлепнул. Не в полную силу, конечно, и совершенно не так, как Кайла, цели-то были совсем другие, но Шошанна пронзительно запищала и попыталась вывернуться. Картман снова шлепнул, посильнее, чтобы лучше дошло.

\- Семья - это единственное, что свято и ценно, - сказал Картман серьезно. - Там все защищают друг друга, и никому нельзя друг друга оскорблять и обижать. Бить друг друга с любовью и воспитательной целью - можно, но в случае крайней необходимости, и уж точно не тебе.   
Он вдруг подумал, что это и ему самому урок, наверное. За все те разы, когда он прокатывался по Кайлу тяжелыми гусеницами своего сарказма и физического превосходства. Когда беззаботно откусывал куски его эмоционального здоровья и спокойствия, и как-то даже не думал, что Кайлу может быть действительно больно, что его нужно пожалеть или хотя бы пощадить.

\- Ты обидела Кайла, - сказал он, перестав шлепать. - И ты должна извиниться… и вообще, тебе не стоит обсуждать нашу с ним сексуальную жизнь, независимо от того, как много ты услышала, подсмотрела и додумала. Ясно тебе? Уважение, блядь! Я уважаю твою личную жизнь, ты уважаешь нашу личную жизнь.  
Шошанна шмыгнула носом и что-то невнятно проскулила.  
\- Какие выводы ты сделала? – строго спросил он.  
\- Надо напрягать задницу, тогда не так больно будет, - буркнула Шошанна.  
Картман не вытерпел и шлепнул еще раз. Шошанна взвизгнула.  
\- Я все поняла! – торопливо сказала она. – Я извинюсь! Честно, я все поняла и сейчас извинюсь!  
\- Сейчас уже не получится, - ответил Эрик, ссадив ее на кровать. – Кайл уже умотал, вечером попросишь прощения. Так что переодевайся живее, я завезу тебя в школу. 

Кайл вышел из машины в двух кварталах от дома и свернул в магазин, и когда он добрался домой, в синих звездных сумерках, держа в руках пакеты, Шошанна уже выбралась из душа и жадно уплетала сэндвич, завернувшись по колено в длиннющую футболку Картмана.  
\- Держи, - сказал Картман, поставив перед Кайлом тарелку с сэндвичами. – Сделал из всего, что нашел.  
\- Спасибо, - рассеянно ответил Кайл.   
Сюзи сунула нос в пакеты, радостно воскликнула и убежала вместе с ними наверх. 

Кайл сел на ее место и задумчиво уставился на недоеденный сэндвич. Его вдруг охватило чувство дежавю, словно он уже сидел и смотрел на эту тарелку, на выпавший ломтик сыра, на чашку, что была повернута ручкой к центру стола, и в душе у него был точно такой же раздрай. Впрочем, это чувство прошло так же внезапно, как и нахлынуло.

\- Детка, - негромко прознал Картман. – А с тобой-то все в порядке?  
Кайл беспомощно посмотрел на него и попытался улыбнуться, но Картмана никогда не обманывали его неискренние улыбки.  
Картман перестал жевать, отодвинулся и похлопал себя по колену.  
\- Иди сюда и расскажи папочке все, - предложил Картман. – Я могу тебе чем-то помочь, мой сладкий?  
Кайл послушно перебрался к нему на колени и обнял Картмана за шею. Эрик был такой привычный - родной недобрый Картман.   
Кайл вздохнул и попытался подобрать слова.

\- Знаешь, мне кажется, что я старею, - неожиданно даже для себя сказал Кайл. – Я буду тебя привлекать, когда состарюсь?  
Картман несколько секунд смотрел ему в глаза, пытаясь понять – шутит Кайл или на полном серьезе.   
\- Будешь, - сказал он наконец. – Я вообще не замечаю в тебе изменений, еврейчик. Для меня ты всегда прекрасен, как майская роза поутру.  
\- Да ну тебя! – отмахнулся Кайл и попытался отодвинуться, но Картман обнял его за талию и потерся щекой о макушку.  
\- Детка, - сказал он совершенно серьезно. – Ты уж прости, но ты что, все это время считал, что я на тебя запал, потому что ты такой молодой и прекрасный?  
\- Ну… да, - ответил Кайл. – А разве не так?  
\- Между нами говоря, ты весьма на любителя, - ответил Картман, усмехнувшись, но тут же снова посерьезнел. – Я тебя люблю, потому что ты мой, совершенно и полностью мой еврейчик, весь, с потрохами.  
Кайл заморгал.  
\- И, если твои иудейские потрошки немножко постареют – я все равно буду трепетно их любить, - пообещал Картман. – И если тебя это утешит, то я ведь тоже старею, вместе там будем.   
Кайл улыбнулся.  
\- Но ты-то красиво стареешь, - сказал он с капризной ноткой. – Морщины тебе идут.  
\- Побойся бога! – расхохотался тридцатишестилетний Картман. – Какие к хуям морщины?! Кайли, ты бессовестное рыжее трепло!  
Он ущипнул Кайла за бок, притянул к себе и поцеловал в нос.   
\- С вами не соскучишься, - покачал головой Картман. – Что один, что другая!

Сюзи спустилась вниз через несколько минут, устроилась на стуле и заглянула в свою почти пустую чашку.  
\- Сделать тебе какао? – спросил Кайл.  
Она кивнула. Кайл поднялся и принялся колдовать с молоком.   
\- Так это что, - спросила она осторожно. – Мне две недели нельзя ничего трогать и придется безвылазно сидеть дома?  
\- Зачем? – осведомился Картман. – Ты в затворницы подалась?  
\- Но… - она помолчала. – Я читала, что так нужно делать… я же еврейка, у нас там… миква и все такое.   
\- А мы что, заделались ортодоксами? – удивился Кайл. – С каких-то пор? Я даже не помню, когда последний раз заглядывал в синагогу.  
Он лукаво посмотрел на Картмана.

\- У нас вот папочка за исповедника, - сказал Кайл, ухмыльнувшись.   
\- Некоторые еврейчики грешат так много и часто, что я не успеваю отпускать им грехи, хоть и работаю в две смены, - кивнул Картман. – Малая, ты серьезно решила удариться в иудаизм? Вы меня окончательно на старости лет добить решили?   
\- Нет, - смиренно ответила Сюзи.  
Кайл поставил перед ней чашку с какао, а остаток разлил себе и Эрику.   
\- У нас всех был трудный день, - сказал он, заметив удивленный взгляд Картмана. – Я считаю, что горячее какао еще никому не повредило.  
Шошанна перестала улыбаться, посерьезнела и взяла обеими руками его ладонь.

\- Кайл, прости за то, что я утром тебе сказала всякие гадости, - проговорила она. – Я не хотела. Мне очень жаль.  
Кайл улыбнулся. По-настоящему, светло, не той бледной копией улыбки, которой он Картмана весь день пугал.   
\- Ох, Сюзи, - сказал он. – Проехали.  
\- Нет, не проехали! – возразила она. – Я поступила плохо! В семье нельзя обижать и оскорблять друг друга… можно только бить со взаимной любовью в воспитательных целях. Поэтому я прошу прощения.  
Кайл искоса посмотрел на Картмана, но тот сделал вид, что целиком поглощен своей чашкой.  
\- Я принимаю твои извинения, - серьезно сказал Кайл. – Здорово, что ты извинилась, Сюзи. Я рад.   
Она выдохнула и с облегчением прижалась лицом к его животу. Кайл обнял ее за плечи и любовно взлохматил черные, густые волосы. 

\- Кому же это можно всех бить в воспитательных целях? – негромко спросил Кайл, когда Сюзи, перенервничавшая после долгого и напряженного дня, убежала спать.   
\- Тому, кто отпускает грехи, - невозмутимо ответил Картман, собирая посуду. – И кажется, пока еще никто не жаловался.  
\- Я надеюсь, ты Сюзи не трогал? – холодно спросил Кайл. – Картман, не дай Боже я узнаю, что ты на нее руку поднял!  
Картман вскинул бровь.  
\- Даже если и подниму – это только мое и ее дело, - ответил он в таком же тоне. – Из тебя, мой дорогой, воспитатель так себе, тебя самого воспитывать приходится.  
Кайл подошел к нему и несильно хлопнул по щеке.  
\- Эрик! – сказал он и открыл рот, чтобы отчитать Картмана, но тот не стал слушать, а практически швырнул посуду в раковину, схватил Кайла под задницу, усадил на кухонный стол и рванул полы белой, несвежей рубашки. Оборванные пуговицы укатились во все стороны. Кайл ахнул и непроизвольно выгнулся. 

Картман устроился между его разведенных ног, поймал треугольное лицо в теплый захват ладоней, и принялся перецеловывать все веснушки Кайла – сначала на лице, потом на плечах, ключицах и груди. Сомкнул губы на чувствительном соске, потянул зубами за сережку.   
Кайл закусил кулак, чтобы не начать громко стонать. Картман поглаживал его спину, запустив руки под рубашку, время от времени царапал ногтями под лопатками, потом крепко взял за затылок и начал требовательно целовать в губы.  
\- Эрик! – выдохнул Кайл между поцелуями, уже совершенно другим тоном. – Э-э-эрик!  
\- Моя детка, - промурлыкал Картман. – Мой сладкий еврейчик с тонкой душевной организацией.  
Кайл тихонько рассмеялся и обнял Картмана за шею, потерся щекой о его небритую щеку и легонько куснул за подбородок.   
Картман бережно поднял его на руки и понес в спальню, ухитрившись локтем выключить свет и закрыть дверь.


	7. Chapter 7

Часы громко тикали, отмеряя время. Закатный солнечный свет, не оранжевый, а какой-то клубнично-розовый, заливал спальню, делая воздух прозрачным, невесомым и хрустальным. Комнатный цветок, стоящий на подоконнике, развернул все своим темно-зеленые листья навстречу этому холодному, но яркому солнцу. 

\- У нас есть всего двадцать минут, - предупредил Кайл. – Мне еще нужно заняться ужином. Успеем?  
\- Почему же нет? – спросил Картман, вскинув густую, темную бровь, и ухмыльнулся, показав острую кромку зубов.   
Кайл улыбнулся в ответ. Ему, зажатому между стеной и Картманом, было не очень удобно, но он не жаловался – такого классного, ленивого и чувственного секса у него уже несколько месяцев толком не было. 

Весной Картман всегда пропадал чуть ли не на два месяца, возвращаясь домой только что бы отоспаться за несколько часов да сменить одежду, забрызганную грязью, кровью и всем на свете.   
Беситься было бесполезно, от тихого бешенства Кайла коровы не переставали телиться, лошади – жеребиться, собаки – щениться, и вообще, блядь, все только и ждали потепления, чтобы скопом начать болеть, рожать или помирать. А Кайлу приходилось терпеливо ждать замотанного Картмана, чувствуя себя соломенной вдовушкой. И получал он, при этом, максимум поцелуй в щеку, в висок или в губы. И кучу одежды в стирку. И редкую возможность сделать торопливый минет утром, чуть ли не на рассвете, а потом Картман снова пропадал на неделю, и только время от времени звонил, усталым голосом отчитываясь, что он жив, здоров и страшно заебался. 

\- М-м, - довольно проворчал Картман, ткнувшись губами ему в шею, - как же ты славно пахнешь, лапонька…  
\- Как же? – игриво спросил Кайл и покрепче сцепил ноги на пояснице Картмана.   
\- Не навозом – и на том спасибо, - ответил практичный Картман. – На год вперед, блядь, надышался!  
Кайл мстительно укусил его за щеку. В темных глазах Картмана вспыхнули дьявольские искры. Он подкинул Кайла выше, крепче взял его за бедра и принялся насаживать так, что Кайл взвыл. Шероховатая стена за его спиной не слишком подходила для секса, счесанные лопатки и поясница сразу загорелись жаром, но так было даже слаще. Если Картмана снова затянет рабочая рутина, Кайлу хоть будет что вспоминать в пустой, холодной постели.   
Он только понадеялся, что они не сшибут со стены фотографии в рамках, висевшие совсем рядом. 

\- Эрик! – выдохнул Кайл, перестав беспокоиться и вонзив ногти в крепкую шею.  
Он чувствовал, что уже на подходе, и не отказался бы подрочить. Впрочем, Кайл уже давно научился кончать без рук, - с таким спутником жизни как Картман, чему только не выучишься, - так что мог и обойтись без дрочки, лишь бы Картман не останавливался и не снижал темп своей зверской, почти жестокой долбежки. Кайл постарался сжаться, зная, что и Эрику так будет приятней, да и ему самому сразу стало так хорошо, что он тяжело задышал, балансируя на грани. 

\- Давай, сучечка, - одобрительно промурлыкал Картман ему в ухо, подхватив под ягодицы. – Сделай папочке приятно.  
\- Меньше катайся по бездорожью месяцами, - прошипел Кайл. – И больше дома сиди, папочка, тогда будет тебе приятно!  
Картман хмыкнул и отодвинулся, вытащив член.  
\- Нет, нет! – взмолился Кайл, от которого ускользал такой близкий и сладкий оргазм. – Не останавливайся, пожалуйста! Эрик, ну пожалуйста!  
\- Выебываешься ты много, - заметил Картман, спустив его на пол и издевательски похлопав по макушке. – Совсем от рук отбился, майн шатц. 

Кайл задрожал, обнимая себя руками. Ему чуть-чуть не хватило, буквально парочки секунд. А ведь он так ждал, так долго ждал, когда Картман найдет на него время и силы. И предчувствовал, что этот оргазм будет потрясающей силы, просто прекрасный, сильный и долгий… если Кайл его получит, конечно.   
Поэтому он вцепился Картману в руку и заглянул в глаза с умоляющим выражением.  
\- Пожалуйста, саблезубик, - попросил он. – Дай мне кончить.  
Картман широко ухмыльнулся, в самом деле показав белые зубы с чуть выпирающими клыками. Кайл любил эту хищную, нагловатую улыбку, он потянулся и поцеловал ее, прикусив Картману нижнюю губу напоследок.   
\- Становись на колени, - смягчившись, приказал Картман, кивнув в сторону кровати. – На пол. Грудью на подушку.

Кайл моментально подчинился. Время для провокаций и неповиновения прошло; он чувствовал, что, если сейчас будет непослушным, Картман его либо трахнет так, как посчитает нужным, не интересуясь согласием, либо, что намного хуже, вообще перехочет ебаться. Просто пойдет в душ и там спокойно додрочит, а Кайлу останется лить горючие слезы и жалеть о проебанных возможностях, потому что он дрочить не хотел, он хотел наконец-то получить член, которого ему чертовски не хватало.

\- Отличный вид, - заметил Картман, рассматривая его. – Раздвинь-ка ягодицы, я хочу посмотреть на твою дырчонку.   
Кайл торопливо послушался.   
\- Мне нравится, что ты такой узенький, как монашка, лапонька, - одобрительно сказал Картман. – Не дай бог я узнаю, что ты опять завел себе Карлоса-Хуярлоса, или как там твоего блестящего друга звали?  
\- Нет, я был верной и послушной сучкой, ждущей своего кобеля, - стыдливо сказал Кайл подушке. – Я тебя ждал… так что будь нежнее, хорошо? Я сейчас, правда, как девственник.  
Картман рассмеялся и принялся напевать:  
\- Ты лучший на свете, и ты мой, - промурлыкал он немного издевательски. - Бла-бла-бла, что-то там, твоя любовь растопила лед в моем сердце, и теперь я чувствую себя как девственница, ох уе-е, как девственница, которая впервые оказалась в объятиях мужчины!  
Кайл молча улыбнулся, решив, что выскажется насчет музыкального вкуса Картмана потом. Если вообще выскажется. 

Картман опустился позади него и осторожно обвел пальцем припухшую дырку, всунул палец по фалангу и чуть-чуть пошевелил. Кайл передернулся от пронзившего его удовольствия. Но этого ему почти сразу стало мало.  
\- М-м, - сказал Картман. – Моя сучечка, пожалуй, заслужила поощрение за верность.   
Он склонился, приподнимая бедра Кайла, и принялся вылизывать между ягодиц, влажно и настойчиво пропихивая язык внутрь. Кайл заскулил. Для него, перевозбужденного, этого больше чем хватало, чтобы кончить, но он подозревал, что стоит потерпеть и получить главный приз.

Кайл как-то забыл, что времени у них мало, Сюзи скоро вернется из школы, а ужина нет. Для него весь мир сосредоточился на подушке перед глазами, уже мокрой от слюны и пота, и на Картмане, который выпрямился и прижался к нему сзади, грея теплом своего огромного тела.  
\- Главное помни, детка, - докторским тоном проговорил Картман, развлекаясь с сережкой в соске Кайла. – Дыши глубже и расслабь попку.  
Кайл не успел ничего ответить – Картман обхватил его поперек живота и толкнул в лопатки, изгибая под неудобным, ломким углом. Кайл охнул и вцепился в край кровати. Толчки были резкие и сильные, никаких нежностей, никаких предварительных ласк. Картман чертовски соскучился. 

\- А-ах, - выдохнул Кайл, пытаясь не биться бедренными косточками о деревянную раму. – А-а-ах.  
\- Два, сука, месяца, - прошипел Картман, втрахивая его в кровать, вгоняя по самые яйца. – Почти десять, сука, недель! Без моего еврейчика! Пиздец! Как же я заебался!  
Кайл вторил ему скулежом, у него на полноценные слова дыхания не хватало. Он только вскидывал задницу навстречу жестким толчкам, корчась от блаженства, от жара и веса Картмана. И когда Картман притиснул его особенно сильно, таки болезненно прижав бедрами к кровати, Кайл кончил, видя перед глазами темно-красные круги, несмотря на белый день. У него звенело в ушах, по всему телу пробегали судороги, долгие и сладкие. Кайл прохрипел что-то, не слыша своего голоса за гулом крови. В висках стучала кровь. Картман почти лежал на нем, крепко-крепко обняв, потом неохотно отодвинулся, переполз на кровать, зевнул и устроился удобней.

\- Что это ты лег? – хрипло спросил Кайл, невольно поглядывая на его член, очутившийся перед его носом, все еще твердый и мокрый от спермы; между ног у Кайла тоже было мокро, на животе Картмана, на серых волосках, засохло маленькое пятнышко натекшей смазки. – Поднялся живо!  
\- Ну что еще? – несчастно спросил Картман, потянувшись и обнимая подушку.   
\- Ребенок сейчас вернется со школы, - сказал Кайл. – Она по тебе тоже соскучилась, так что будь хорошим отцом, сделай вафли с сиропом и выслушай ее новости.  
\- Ох, блядь, - скривился Картман. – Я тоже по малявке ужасно соскучился, но я спать хочу, я больше суток на ногах, а тут еще куча дел – одного трахни, другой вафли пожарь, третьему когти подстриги...  
Кайл ткнул его пальцем в ребра, Картман тут же подпрыгнул и выругался.  
\- Встаю, - проворчал он недовольно, сел, спустив ноги на пол, и вздохнул.  
Кайл вытерся полотенцем, убрал его в шкаф и принялся одеваться. Картман, нахохлившись, молча наблюдал за ним, склонив голову и положив огромные кулаки на колени.

\- Что ты таращишься? – поинтересовался Кайл, бросив в него домашними штанами. – Одевайся.   
Картман принялся натягивать штаны.  
\- Просто смотрю, - сказал он, пожав плечами. – Я тебя последнее время только спящим видел. Уже и забыл, какой ты хорошенький, смазливый еврейчик.   
Кайл смутился, подошел к нему и поцеловал в коротко бритую макушку, взъерошил ладонью приятно колючий ежик.  
\- Надеюсь, ты вернулся в семью? – спросил он. – Нам тебя ужасно не хватало.  
\- Я тоже надеюсь, что папочка вернулся, - поддакнул Картман. – Но я все же пять минуточек полежу, ладно? Честно, я сейчас встану и пойду заниматься вафлями, лапонька.   
Кайл скептично вздохнул, но отмахнулся и вышел из спальни.

Внизу, на кресле в гостиной, лежал застегнутый школьный рюкзак. Кайл осторожно заглянул в прихожую и увидел на крючке салатную курточку.  
\- Сюзи? – громко позвал он. – Где ты?  
Но он тут же сообразил, где она может быть, и вышел на крыльцо заднего дворика.   
Шошанна сидела на ступеньках, обнимая одной рукой седеющего Геринга, а в другой руке держала сигарету. Геринг прижимался к ней, но неотрывно смотрел на парочку птичек, что порхали с ветки на ветку на невысоком молодом клене.   
Когда Кайл выглянул, Шошанна сделала быстрый, нервный жест, словно хотела отбросить сигарету подальше, но поняла, что уже спалилась, и выкидывать не стала, поэтому, поглядывая дерзко, поднесла к губам и затянулась.

\- Так, - тихо проговорил Кайл, вовремя подавив плеснувшую ярость. – Сейчас ты докуришь эту сигарету, раз уж начала, а потом расскажешь мне, что это за демарш такой, договорились?  
Она кивнула. Кайлу очень хотелось выругать ее за курение, тем более такое дурацкое, украдкой, но он подозревал, что если начнет кудахтать, то толка от этого не будет. Сюзи ему не расскажет, отчего она такая подавленная, а сигареты все равно где-нибудь будет стрелять. Хотя, судя по тому, как она неумело держала, и по тому, что не затягивалась, это был ее, может, первый-второй опыт.

\- И Картману не говори, что я разрешил, - попросил Кайл. – Он нам обоим головы открутит.  
Он сел рядышком и молча протянул руку. Шошанна виновато вложила стыренную пачку сигарет.

\- Ты давно вернулась? – спросил Кайл, вытащив одну штуку и щелкнув зажигалкой.  
\- Ну так, - ответила она. – Полчаса назад. Я не хотела мешать.  
Кайл порозовел.  
\- Не-не, - замахала она. – Я ничего такого не видела и не слышала. Я увидела машину папса в гараже, и увидела, что у вас дверь закрыта. Решила тут подождать.   
\- Ладно, - помолчав, сказал Кайл. – Что случилось, Сюзи? Расскажешь?  
Она задумалась и почесала кончик носа. С возрастом лицо у нее стало шире, черты как-то симпатично смягчились, и нос перестал казаться таким непропорционально большим и крючковатым. Глаза у нее тоже стали большие, миндалевидные, с густыми длинными темными ресницами. 

\- Кайл, - спросила она, поглаживая Геринга. – Тебя ведь не обижает, когда Картман называет тебя жиденком?  
\- Нет, - согласился Кайл. – Не обижает.  
\- А почему?  
\- Потому что это Картман, - пожал плечами Кайл. – У него в одном предложении и матерщина, и нежности… он еще и комплимент сделает! И он же просто так выражает любовь.   
Сюзи улыбнулась, но улыбка эта была не очень радостная.  
\- Ну да, - сказала она. - А когда он тебе больно делает – ты его все равно любишь?  
\- Сюз, ты меня пугаешь, - признался Кайл. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Потому что хочу знать! - отрезала она.   
Кайл подумал.

\- Ну, - начал он, осторожно подбирая слова. – Конечно, делать больно никому нельзя, это негуманно, но иногда… ну знаешь, порой…  
\- Кайл! – перебила она его. – Я еще в шесть лет прочитала, что такое мазохизм. Я умная, ты не забыл? Я знаю, что это девиация.  
Кайл закатил глаза.  
\- Ах да, ты же умная, - поддразнил он ее. – И как это выскочило у меня из памяти?!  
Шошанна показала ему кончик языка. После трех лет брекетов зубки у нее стали ровные, белые, крупные и красивые, как жемчужинки. Кайл впервые задумался, что его тринадцатилетняя дочка скоро окончательно превратится из маленького ребенка в подростка. Почти превратилась, на самом деле.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил он серьезно. – Нашу личную жизнь, или, когда Картман кидает свои грязные носки к моим рубашкам? Да, это причиняет мне ужасную боль!  
\- Ты знаешь, о чем я, - сказала она, прищурившись настолько по-Картмановски, что Кайл даже опешил.   
Он уже как-то подзабыл, что Сюзи им не родная, в какие-то моменты она казалась маленькой женской копией Эрика, даже жутковато становилось.

\- Знаешь, - сказал он. - Вообще-то сделать человеку больно – это не так легко, как кажется. Почти в каждом из нас стоит психологический блок… Поэтому я очень люблю Картмана, когда он делает мне больно по моей просьбе. Не каждый бы смог.  
Сюзи задумчиво кивнула.  
\- Теперь ты скажешь, к чему это? – не выдержал Кайл. – Я был с тобой честен. А ты будешь честна?  
\- Будет, - сказал Картман, стоя в дверном проеме, прислонившись плечом к косяку. – Но сначала я вам бошки оторву обоим! Какие, блядь, сигареты?! Малая, ты страх потеряла?  
Шошанна показала ему пустые ладони и сделала большие, изумленные глаза.

\- Это же Кайл курит, я не курю! – с непоколебимой твердостью уверено соврала она. – С чего ты взял?  
\- С того, - сказал Картман, мрачно ухмыльнувшись. – Я окно спальни открыл, и ваш пиздеж отлично слышал.  
Шошанна раздосадовано вздохнула.  
\- Но попытка была хороша, - признал Картман. – Молодец.  
Он сел с другой стороны, бесцеремонно передвинув Геринга на колени девочки.

\- Стоит ненадолго отвлечься, - посетовал Картман. - Как мои еврейчики тут же начинают заговор плести!   
Он положил ладонь Шошанне на макушку и легонько сжал, не давая пошевелить головой.  
\- Хоть раз поймаю с сигаретами – потом не жалуйся, - спокойно пообещал Эрик. – Договорились?  
\- Ага, - пискнула она.   
И когда он ее выпустил, Сюзи крепко обняла его за бок. Ну, попыталась по крайней мере: руки у нее были еще маленькие, детские, а Картман был огромный.  
\- Привет, папс. Ты к нам наконец-то вернулся?  
\- Привет, Крошка Сю, - ответил он. – Вернулся. А теперь колись, откуда такие странные вопросы?

Шошанна несколько секунд думала, даже зубами заскрипела от внутренних переживаний.  
\- Мне нравится один мальчик, - выпалила она наконец. – Нравился.  
\- О-о! – Кайл расплылся в улыбке. – Из твоего класса? Как это мило.  
\- Не, – рассеянно ответила она. – Он меня на три года старше.   
Улыбка Кайла погасла, он настороженно посмотрел на Картмана. Лицо у того было каменное, только чуть-чуть дергалась венка под глазом.  
\- Я сегодня смотрела, как он и его друзья играют в баскетбол, - принялась рассказывать Сюзи. – После уроков в нашем спортзале. А потом… я… ничего такого. Я просто сказала, что у него был классный пас.   
Она нахохлилась и ткнулась носом в Геринга.  
\- Зачем я вообще туда пошла? – горестно спросила она у кота. – Надо было идти домой!

\- И что? – спросил Картман.  
\- Да ничего! - огрызнулась она. – Там были взрослые девочки. Сидели на трибунах и гоготали как гиены. Такие, знаете, сучки-старшеклассницы.  
\- Сюзи! – одернул ее Кайл.  
\- Сучки-старшеклассницы! – проорала она. – Тупые страшные сучки!  
\- Ладно, допустим, - согласился Картман, голос у него был просто неестественно спокойный. – И что дальше?  
\- Они начали смеяться надо мной, - прошептала Сюзи, разом потеряв боевой запал. – Там одна была такая… с дредами. Она сказала, что я мелкая уродливая грязная жидовка…  
Она вдруг истерично расхохоталась.  
\- Она черная! – воскликнула она, ненормально сверкая глазами. – Понимаете, она черномазая! Почему она сказала, что я грязная?   
Она уставилась на свою ладошку с неровными, обломанными ногтями.  
\- Я не грязная, - тихо проговорила Сюзи. – Но они все смеялись, и сказали, что меня надо вывалять в снегу, и тогда он станет черным, как моя душа, если она у меня вообще есть… разве я плохая? Я ничего им не сделала. И у меня есть душа!   
Она помолчала, тяжело вздохнула и тихо, упрямо повторила.  
\- У меня есть душа!

\- Доволен? – спросил Кайл, глядя на Картмана поверх ее макушки.  
Лицо у Кайла застыло и как-то странно заострилось. Картман смотрел перед собой, темными, непроницаемыми глазами, но на его щеках проступили желваки.   
\- Твое прошлое тебя догнало, ублюдок, - процедил Кайл. – Только почему через моего ребенка, а?  
Картман молча встал и ушел в дом.   
\- Нет, стой! – рявкнул Кайл, внутри которого просто ядерная бомба гнева взорвалась. – Это твоя вина, мать твою! Твоя, сука, вина! 

Он кинулся следом и поперхнулся криком, когда Картман схватил его за горло и несильно, почти брезгливо отшвырнул к стене. Потом Картман подошел ближе и занес руку. Кайл невольно сжался и закрыл глаза: он не мог поверить, что Картман сейчас его ударит, хотя выглядело именно так, будто Картман собирается врезать и сломать ему нос.   
Грохнуло рядом с его головой, сухо треснуло, - Кайл невольно дернулся, - а Картман снова и снова врезал окровавленным кулаком по стене: лицо у него было беспомощное, искривленное злобой, болью и отчаянием.   
\- Эрик, - тихо сказал Кайл, разом остыв. – Хватит.  
Злость, вскружившая ему голову, утихла. Кайлу стало немного стыдно, потому что Картман и так сам себя винил, а он, Кайл, еще и добавил бензина в огонь. Может, и справедливо, но кому же от этого легче?

\- Вы… вы с ума сошли? – несмело спросила Сюзи, которую они оставили на крыльце.  
Она, видимо, испугалась; сидеть в безвестности, пока они скандалят в доме, ей стало не по себе.   
\- Нет, не сошли, - ответил Кайл, не отводя взгляда от лица Картмана. – Все хорошо, Сюзи.   
Картман резко повернулся к девочке, слизнул кровь с разбитых костяшек и глухо спросил:

\- Папа должен разобраться?  
\- Нет, - твердо ответила Шошанна. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты разбирался, я хочу сама разобраться! Научи меня как отомстить! Я хочу отомстить им, но не знаю, как.  
Картман кривовато ухмыльнулся.  
\- Топай в гараж, - сказал он. – Возьми мою биту, будем тебе удар ставить.   
Сюзи кивнула, но не сдвинулась с места, переводя настороженный взгляд с Кайла на Картмана.  
\- Иди! – приказал Картман. - Я сейчас приду.  
\- Сюзи, погоди, - вмешался Кайл.  
Картман на него уставился зверем, но Кайл не обратил на него внимания.

\- Я знаю, что вы все равно придумаете злодейский план, - проговорил он, подбирая слова. – Сюзи, ты должна мне рассказать, что собираешься сделать. Это серьезно! Тебя могут у нас забрать… или вообще в колонию отправить.  
Она посмотрела на него непроницаемыми, упрямыми глазами Картмана.  
\- Я не буду тебя отговаривать, - поклялся Кайл. – И не стану осуждать… но я должен знать, как тебя прикрыть, если ты дел наворотишь.  
Шошанна смягчилась и слабо улыбнулась. Каменная линия плеч Картмана тоже расслабилась  
\- Хорошо, Кайл, - сказала Сюзи. – Я расскажу. Потом.  
Она убежала, а Картман достал из ящика бутылку виски, плеснул себе на разбитую руку и с шипением втянул воздух.

\- Давай я перевяжу, - предложил Кайл.   
Картман молча кивнул. Кайл достал бинт и пригоршню пластырей. Все они были с милыми и смешными рисунками, так что Кайл даже ухмыляться начал, - больше от нервозности, - пока наклеивал Картману на ссадины розовых слонят, Микки-Маусов и блестящих феечек.   
\- Иди, - вздохнул Кайл.   
Картман прихватил бутылку с виски и ушел в гараж. 

Кайл чувствовал, что как законопослушный гражданин должен как-то остановить то, что Картман и Сюзи собирались устроить. Но в глубине души он горел яростью не меньше, чем Картман. Даже больше, потому что Кайл словно сам оказался перед ржущей толпой жестоких подростков, которые могут, в самом деле, вывалять в грязном, рыхлом, тающем снегу, липком и мокром. Кайлу нечасто напоминали, что он еврей, - не считая Картмана, конечно, это был отдельный случай, но, когда напоминали – это было больно. Только он не знал, что за своего ребенка будет больно вдвойне.

Картман пришел в спальню, когда Кайл уже лег спать.   
Не так Кайл, конечно, представлял себе их воссоединение после долгой разлуки. Еще с утра Кайл думал, что они вместе поужинают, обмениваясь новостями, уложат Сюзи спать, потом заберутся в постель и будут заниматься любовью, пока оба не отключатся, совершенно обессиленные. А на самом деле ужина толком не вышло: Кайл перекусил в кабинете, раскрасневшаяся и взъерошенная Сюзи утащила две тарелки в гараж. Потом Картман вынес сонную Сюзи на руках и отнес в ее комнату, а сам, вместо того, чтобы прийти к Кайлу и поговорить с ним, ушел обратно в гараж, и там, судя по всему, нажрался. Прекрасное завершение прекрасного дня!

Кайл уже почти заснул, когда дверь наконец-то скрипнула, и Картман медленно зашел, осторожно двигаясь в темноте, и принялся раздеваться. Футболка с шелестом скатилась по стулу, пряжка штанов брякнула на полу, из чего Кайл сделал вывод, что Картман в самом деле здорово набрался. Обычно его, бычару такого, алкоголь плохо брал.  
Матрас промялся и даже жалобно заскрипел, когда Картман забрался в постель, и подполз сзади.

\- Я знаю, что ты не спишь, - сказал Эрик, осторожно обняв Кайла со спины. – У тебя дыхание злое.  
\- С чего бы это? – процедил Кайл. – А от тебя несет перегаром, но я же не жалуюсь.   
Картман вздохнул и ткнулся носом ему в затылок, потерся и поцеловал за ухом.  
\- Жизнь пиздец несправедлива, - горько сказал он. – Вот как так, блядь? Ну как так?!  
\- Как? – холодно спросил Кайл.  
\- Не ждал я такого пинка, - признался Картман. – Ладно, я в молодости облажался, ну хорошо… ну так мне бы и прилетело! За что по Сюз, блядь?!  
\- Читай Библию, - процедил Кайл. – Там что-то сказано, про воздастся тебе за твои грехи до седьмого колена, детям, внукам, правнукам и прочим потомкам.  
\- Нет, - сказал Картман, думая о своем. – Я все исправлю. 

\- Каким же образом? – спросил Кайл, злясь все сильнее именно от того, что Картман его смиренно обнимал и перед ним каялся. – Татухи ты, может и сведешь, а прошлое не перечеркнешь. У тебя, Картман, невидимая свастика на лбу! И ее ты снять или свести никогда не сможешь.   
\- Не смогу, - согласился Картман. – Но я не допущу, чтобы Сюзи стала забитой жертвой. Удар у нее хороший и схватывает она быстро…  
Он хмыкнул Кайлу в волосы.  
\- Моя девочка, - пробормотал он с нежностью. – Я ей все рассказал, знаешь? Ну… не совсем все, естественно, но кое-что из того, что я в молодости творил и каким дебилом был.  
\- А про трупы? – напряженно спросил Кайл. – Тоже рассказал?  
\- Нет, - возразил Картман. – Это был мой подарок только тебе, лапонька, это Сюзи не касается.   
Он вздохнул.  
\- Ну, она хоть эмоции выплеснула, - он тихонько рассмеялся. – Обозвала меня мудилой и членососом… паршивка! Потом всплакнула, вискаря напилась два глоточка и спать в момент хлопнулась.  
\- Ты дал ей попробовать виски? – рассвирепел Кайл и сел, отпихнув Картмана от себя. – Ты совсем рехнулся?   
\- А ты разрешил ей выкурить сигаретку, - парировал Картман. – Мы, блядь, отцы года, так что не ори на меня!

Кайл повернулся к нему и несколько секунд смотрел в лицо Картмана. Тот, в силу опьянения, не контролировал себя, лицо у него было уязвимое, открытое, беззащитное. Редко на самом деле было таким, обычно Картман был непроницаем, как скала, разве что гадко ухмылялся.   
Кайл мог бы его злым словом так ранить, что Картман бы потом долго очухивался. Но так поступать он не стал: мудак или не мудак – но Картман был любовью всей его жизни, делать ему больно Кайл не хотел и не любил.  
Вместо этого он протянул руки и сомкнул их на шее Эрика. 

\- Ладно, - сказал он, прищурившись и несильно сжимая ладони широком горле. – Мы, блять, отцы года… столетия, как тебе угодно. И да, мы оба косячили по молодости… а кто, блять, не косячил? Но мы оба сделаем все, чтобы Сюзи было хорошо, чтобы она была счастлива и наступала только на свои грабли, а не на наши. Ты понял?

Он ногой отпихнул одеяло, уселся верхом на Картмана, придушивая его, и обхватил коленями. Картман глядел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, и даже не думал сопротивляться. Кайл ощущал движения его кадыка – Картман сглатывал и размеренно дышал.  
\- Ты научишь ее давать отпор, - сказал Кайл, ощутив, что уже сидит ягодицами на крепком стояке. – А я - как сделать так, чтобы ее не загребли. Возражения, герр фашист?  
\- Никаких, - прохрипел Картман. – Я тебя понял, майне принцессин.  
\- Отлично! – сказал Кайл с мрачным ликованием. – А сейчас у меня будет секс, которого я заслужил своим терпением. Мне плевать, что ты думаешь по этому поводу, Картман, лежи смирно и будь послушным мальчиком!  
Картман попытался кивнуть. К счастью он был голый, раздевать его не пришлось.   
Одно время они оба спали в пижамных штанах, но потом Сюзи научилась стучать прежде, чем забегать, и ей наконец-то перестали сниться детские кошмары. Так что сначала Картман снова принялся спать голышом, а потом и Кайл, который долго держался, соблазнился.

Кайл приподнялся на секунду, нашел смазку и торопливо себя смазал, подрагивая от нетерпения. Эрик громко охнул, когда Кайл одним рывком опустился, обхватив его коленями за бедра и начал порывисто двигаться, ублажая себя.  
Картман, в самом деле, не дергался и не мешал, но, когда Кайл снова сжал его горло, ладони Картмана легли на его бедра и ответно стиснули. Кайл за это влепил ему звонкую пощечину, но Картман только облизнулся.   
\- Смотри мне в лицо! – приказал Кайл, раскачиваясь вверх-вниз.   
Злость придавала ему сил, поэтому он наслаждался, ненадолго захватив контроль. 

Картман сейчас ничего не решал, он кусал нижнюю губу и иногда хрипло всхлипывал, когда Кайл разжимал руки и давал ему вдохнуть. Он внимательно смотрел, почти не мигая, и в его темных, поблескивающих глазах, Кайл видел свое отражение.   
\- Нравится? – спросил он.  
\- Очень! – тут же ответил Картман. – Развлекайся, иудейчик.   
Кайл рывками двигался на нем, и не остановился, даже когда почувствовал, что Картман кончает. У того обычно хрен еще пару минут был твердый, так что Кайл решил воспользоваться по максимуму. 

Он отпустил горло Картмана, на котором наверняка утром проступят отпечатки, уперся ладонью в изголовье кровати, а другой потеребил сережку в соске, потом скользнул вниз, взялся за член и довел себя до финиша за пару сильных движений. Картман хмыкнул, ощутив, что ему на грудь капает теплая сперма, моментально остывая в воздухе. Он прижал Кайла к себе и погладил по волосам. Потом поцеловал в кончик носа.  
\- Ист дас Гезихьт дес юдишен Рахе? – проговорил он с незлой насмешкой.  
\- Йа, - ответил Кайл, лег рядом и устало завернулся в одеяло. 

\- Кто бы мог подумать, что доминация передается половым путем? – глубокомысленно спросил Картман, глядя в потолок. – Пора вносить в список ЗЗПП, блядь… выходит, зря я тебя без резинки трахал, лапушка!  
Кайл покосился на него, но возражать не стал.  
\- Теперь еще распробуешь и будешь пытаться меня отдоминировать при первой же возможности, - сказал Картман, широко улыбаясь. – Даже мыло в ванне не уронишь!  
\- Придурок ты, - беззлобно сказал Кайл. – Можно подумать, ты мне и так не подчиняешься.  
\- Я?! - возмутился Картман, подполз к нему и обнял, потерся колючей щекой о плечо. – Я никому не подчиняюсь!   
\- Оно и видно, - кивнул Кайл, потрепав его по макушке. - Ты всегда плохо разбирался в дипломатии, Эрик. Главное - заставить думать, что решения принимаешь ты, а ведь на самом деле ты все делаешь так, как я хочу.   
Он зевнул. 

\- Знаешь, я вообще-то не дебил, - обиженно проговорил Картман. – Я просекаю твою дипломатию на раз!  
Кайл утешительно похлопал его по щеке и сказал сочувственным голосом:  
\- Ну конечно же просекаешь, луна моей жизни. Ты очень, очень умный парень.  
Он повернулся, удобно устроившись на соседней подушке, и закрыл глаза, пытаясь не ухмыляться во весь рот.  
\- Одно слово – еврей! – с легким восхищением выдохнул Картман.  
Он несколько минут почти обиженно сопел, поглаживая Кайла по спине, но потом заснул, и его потяжелевшая рука замерла на бедре.


	8. Chapter 8

Кайл проснулся за пару секунд до того, как в мобильном запищал будильник. Кайл успел поднять голову и сонно, недоуменно посмотреть на телефон, моргая от солнечного света, льющегося в окна – и тут как раз прозвучал сигнал.   
Кайл сел и сладко потянулся. Картман недовольно простонал, зарывшись лицом в подушку, и подтянул одеяло выше, почти до ушей. Кайл ухмыльнулся, предвкушая жестокое развлечение, и сдернул одеяло в сторону. Картмана просто подбросило. По широкой спине, где уже начали расплываться потускневшие контуры татуировок, которых давно не обновляли, прошла судорога.   
Он неохотно сел, зевнул и почесал подбородок, обросший свежей щетиной.

\- Доброе утро, любовь моя! – жизнерадостно сказал Кайл. – Как спалось?   
Эрик посмотрел на него кислым взглядом и еще раз зевнул.  
\- Сто раз просил так не делать, - хрипловато сказал он. – Просил же?  
\- Нет, - честно ответил Кайл. – Ты никогда не просишь, ты только требуешь.  
Картман потянулся к нему, собираясь ущипнуть, но Кайл быстро увернулся, встал и подошел к террариуму.   
Старенький и невероятно ленивый Торквемада поднял голову и пополз к нему на руки. Торквемада так вымахал, что Кайл мог обмотаться им чуть ли не целиком.

\- Как ты ночевал, зайчик? – проворковал Кайл, почесывая питона под челюстью. – Как тут мой сладенький мальчик?  
\- Да ты с этим червяком больше нежничаешь, чем со мной! – возмущенно заметил Картман. – Выброшу гада в окно!  
\- Ах ты боже мой, - сказал Кайл, делая вид, что не слушает Картмана. – Ты только посмотри, солнышко, он нас ревнует… разве это не мило? Ну-ка стоять!  
Картман тихонько подтянул к себе одеяло, накинул сверху и собирался уже лечь обратно, но замер, застигнутый врасплох.

\- Поднимайся, - велел Кайл, повесив Торквемаду на плечи. – Ребенка нужно собрать в школу.  
\- Ну и собирай, - огрызнулся Картман и зарылся головой в подушку. – У меня выходной! Я хочу спать!  
\- И все? – осведомился Кайл, вскинув бровь. – Больше ничего не хочешь? Уверен?  
Картман открыл глаза и несколько секунд смотрел на него.  
\- А что ты можешь мне предложить, йуде? – спросил Картман заинтересованно.  
\- А что ты хочешь? – дразняще спросил Кайл, поглаживая Торквемаду по заостренной голове.  
\- Спать, - тут же честно сказал Картман. – И ростбиф на ужин.  
Кайл скривился.

\- Тебя догнала возрастная импотенция? – спросил он, прищурившись. – Пора мне заводить силиконового друга по имени Джим Бим?   
\- Ничего меня не догнало, - возразил Картман. – У меня хер, знаешь ли, все еще болит.   
\- Красота требует жертв, - сладко сказал Кайл. – Ты хотел Смауга, вот и терпи теперь.   
Картман пару секунд трогал свой вялый, расслабленный член, рассматривая татуировку и едва зажившие контуры.  
\- Ты с ним обязательно познакомишься поближе, - пообещал он Кайлу. – Как только заживет… всего неделька осталась, так что готовь свою пещерку сокровищ, Кайли. Мы ее мигом оккупируем!  
Кайл выругался и передернулся. Картман широко ухмыльнулся, потом со вздохом откинул одеяло и выбрался из постели. 

Кайл пошел на кухню, переступив через проснувшегося Геринга. Кофеварка загудела, Кайл подставил чашку и выглянул в окно, оценив, как подросли сугробы за ночь легкого снегопада. Картман, уже в штанах, босой и небритый, зашел в комнату к Шошанне и через секунду вынес ее, сонно пищащую, держа подмышкой. Он поставил ее перед ванной, свернул на кухню и забрал у Кайла чашку с кофе.   
Через несколько минут Сюзи, дыша мятной пастой, выглянула из ванной, умытая, но совсем сонная и растрепанная. Она поскребла черные волосы, спутавшиеся на затылке, погладила Торквемаду и посмотрела на Кайла с немым вопросом.  
Кайл невозмутимо протянул ей чашку с какао. Он знал, что у него еще будет время позаботиться о себе. 

Сюзи зевнула, одернула длинную пижамную футболку, потом поставила опустевшую чашку в раковину и посмотрела на Картмана. Тот задумчиво наблюдал за Герингом – котяра с недавнего времени начал есть только одной стороной, левой. Картман прикинул, что нужно аккуратно почистить коту зубы, найти время и на домашнего питомца.  
Шошанна нетерпеливо дернула его за руку. Картман опомнился, сунул Кайлу чашку, а Шошанну схватил подмышку и потащил в оборудованный подвал. Кайл подозревал, что Сюзи скоро станет высокой девочкой, но пока что Картман таскал ее как котенка, иногда даже вверх ногами, для собственного развлечения.

Кайл наконец-то сделал себе тосты и кофе. Геринг дожрал, попил воды и поспешил вниз. Кайл пошел за ним, попутно занес змею в террариум и опустился на деревянную ступеньку в подвал, принялся наблюдать. Картман подтягивался на перекладине, не касаясь босыми ступнями пола. Кайл глядел на него и испытывал беззлобную зависть. Картман, такой здоровый и тяжелый, не просто поднимал собственный вес, он ухитрялся его еще и вверх вскидывать. Не то, что бы Кайл этого не мог… ладно, этого он не мог. Поэтому смотрел с любопытством, завистью и легкой похотью. Причем, он подозревал, что Эрик перед ним же и красуется, распустив перья, как павлин. Огромные мускулистые руки бугрились, татуировки, казалось, двигаются по коже. На влажной от пота спине трепетал орел. Штаны сползли, обнажив ямку на пояснице, Кайл прямо ощутил во рту, на языке, соленый вкус пота.

Сюзи подключив плеер к колонкам, запустила программу зарядки и пыхтела на своем коврике для аэробики, энергично размахивая руками и ногами. Кайл не собирался к ним присоединяться, ему хватало бега три раза в неделю. Ему просто нравилось смотреть, как они тут занимаются. Это была мирная картина, что-то такое, о чем Кайл всегда мечтал – дружная семья, взаимопонимание и любовь. Еще он подозревал, что эта идиллия совсем скоро разрушится, когда у Сюзи начнется половое созревание, подростковые бессмысленные бунты, мальчишки в голове и всякое такое, что им предстоит пережить. 

Кайлу как-то не верилось, что эта тоненькая, хлипкая малявка, состоящая из коленок и локтей, - у нее даже грудь не начала расти! - эта сопелька, которую того и гляди ветром сдует, однажды устроила такой переполох в школе, что с трудом замяли. Парочке своих обидчиц Сюзанна выбила зубы бейсбольной битой Картмана, какой-то девчонке разбила колено, кому-то выбила нос и попортила красоту. Кайлу улаживание этого дела стоило ранних седых волос и дохрена бабла, но обошлось без колонии и лишения родительских прав.   
Почему-то именно после той кровавой жуткой драки, что Сюзи устроила, у нее как-то сразу завелось множество друзей. 

Картман спрыгнул на пол и сочно потянулся, хрустнув плечами. Сюзи тоже закончила зарядку вздохами-выдохами и попрыгала на месте.  
\- Завтракать, - сказал Кайл. – И в школу. Сегодня поедешь на автобусе.  
Сюзи кивнула.   
\- А во сколько мне возвращаться домой? – спросила она, взбегая по ступенькам. – Я могу посидеть в библиотеке или в гости сходить.   
\- С какой стати? – удивился Кайл.  
Сюзи остановилась рядом с ним и посмотрела на него так, словно он глупость какую-то сказал.  
\- Фатти, - сказала она, положив руку ему на плечо и утешительно похлопав. – У вас выходной. Я все понимаю. Перестань уже видеть во мне маленького ребенка.  
\- Но ты еще маленький ребенок, майне Тохтер, - улыбнулся Кайл. – После школы домой, никаких выходных и гостей. Не хочу тебя потом в сумерках по всему городу искать.  
Шошанна закатила глаза.  
\- Ладно, - сказала она. – Как хочешь.  
Картман обхватил ее одной рукой под подмышками и потащил наверх. Сюзи болтала ногами. Кайл подхватил Геринга и тоже вышел.

\- Ничего не забыла? – осведомился Картман, наблюдая за переполохом и за тем, как Сюзи бегает по дому.   
Почему-то Шошанна разбрасывала свои вещи везде, где могла, поэтому утром всегда начиналась беготня.  
\- Не знаю! – буркнула она, прыгая на одной ноге, пытаясь натянуть колготки.  
\- Ланч, - сказал Кайл, поставив пакет на столик.  
Сюзи отмахнулась и убежала наверх. Картман закатил глаза.

\- Нельзя тебя в медицину отправлять, - заметил он, когда она, уже почти одетая, но все так же в одной колготке, сбежала вниз. – Организованности – ноль.  
\- Да и ты был не лучше, - поддразнил его Кайл. – Я тебя отлично помню в ее возрасте.  
\- Я был очень организованный, - возразил Картман; он сделал себе еще чашку кофе, устроился в кресле и закинул ногу на ногу. Вид у него был вальяжный, как у обласканного кота.   
Кайл поймал Шошанну, взял расческу и принялся сооружать ей быструю и аккуратную прическу.

\- Сюзи, - сказал он. – У тебя уже кончики секутся. Может, хватит отращивать?  
\- Ага, - ответила она. – Нет, не хватит.  
Кайл моргнул.   
\- Я хочу длинные волосы! – капризно проговорила Шошанна. – А потом сделаю себе цветные дрэды!  
Картман поперхнулся.  
\- Нет, - твердо сказал он. – Только через мой труп!  
\- Зачем они тебе, Сюз? – спокойно спросил Кайл. – С ними знаешь, сколько возни?   
Сюзанна посмотрела на него в зеркало и упрямо сжала зубы.   
\- Я не собираюсь тебя отговаривать, - заметил Кайл, игнорируя злой взгляд Картмана. – Если все-таки надумаешь – сходим в самый хороший салон, что бы все правильно сплели. Просто ничего не делай с волосами втихаря, хорошо?  
\- Ладно, - выдохнула Шошанна, успокоившись. – Ты лучший!

Кайл не удержался, показал Картману кончик языка. Он знал, он всегда знал, что однажды Сюзи оценит и его спокойную рассудительность, не только хулиганское потакание Картмана. А Сюзи как раз входила в ту пору, когда рассудительность и способность договариваться с чадом на компромиссы очень ценится.

Она застегнула куртку, схватила рюкзак и ланч, и торопливо напялила шапочку с помпоном на самые уши.  
\- Беги, - кивнул Кайл. – Вон уже автобус приехал.  
Картман подошел ближе, помог ей натянуть рюкзак и легонько хлопнул по плечу.  
\- Вперед, крошка, - сказал он благодушно. – А то опоздаешь.  
\- Пока! – крикнула Сюзанна и понеслась к желтому автобусу на всех парах.  
Рюкзак телепался у нее за плечами, шапка съехала набок, ноги в темно-розовых колготках так и мелькали.   
Кайл, улыбаясь, наблюдал, как она мчится. Картман, держа чашку, вышел на крыльцо, полуголый и босой, словно не чувствовал под ногами снега. Он ухмыльнулся и проорал на всю мощь легких:  
\- Оревуар, Шошанна!

Сюзи припустила еще быстрее, скрылась за углом автобуса, взлетела по ступенькам, шлепнулась на место в середине и помахала им, на секунду прилипнув лицом к стеклу. Картман помахал в ответ. Кайл прыснул, заметив неодобрительное выражение на лице миссис Розенбаум, соседки напротив, вышедшей посмотреть на шум. 

Миссис Розенбаум горячо не одобряла Картмана и пару раз пыталась свести Кайла со своей внучкой, миленькой рыжей евреечкой по имени Сара. В какой-то момент Кайл устал отбиваться и твердо сказал, что связан с Картманом не только чувствами, но и законным образом, а его родители не ободряют разводы.  
\- Зачем же разводиться, милый? – удивилась миссис Розенбаум. – Ах, эти разделы имущества, такие хлопоты… то ли дело мышьяк.  
Больше Кайл у нее не бывал. Он, откровенно говоря, чертовски испугался старушонку, потому что говорила она на полном серьезе. 

\- Итак, - сказал Картман, широко и недобро ухмыльнувшись миссис Розенбаум, показав все зубы в оскале, и вернувшись в дом. - На чем мы там остановились? Что я хочу сделать с моим еврейчиком?   
\- Не-не, - возразил Кайл, - ты свой шанс проебал! Иди спать, а на ужин будет ростбиф, так и быть.   
Картман рассмеялся, но, когда Кайл попытался обогнуть его и уйти, Картман схватил его за плечо и дернул к себе.  
\- Целый день в нашем распоряжении, - сказал он вкрадчиво. – Дверь закрыта. Ты в моей власти, дорогуша, так что будь послушным, а то я могу сделать с тобой что-нибудь нехорошее. Может, трахнуть тебя и не смогу, но фантазия у меня хорошая, что-нибудь придумаю.  
\- Что, например? – заинтересованно спросил Кайл.   
Картман подумал пару секунд.

\- Да много всего, было бы желание! – ответил он наконец. – Вообще, знаешь, чего я хочу, Кайл? Я хочу запихнуть в тебя руку по локоток, еврейчик. Что скажешь?  
Кайл дрогнул.  
\- М-может не надо по локоток? – спросил он робко. – Может, вообще не надо, Эрик? Ты посмотри на свою руку! Ты ее в коров и лошадей пихать боишься, а в меня, значит, не боишься?!  
Он взял обеими руками крупную ладонь Картмана и ласково погладил ее, потер костяшки и царапнул запястье, чтобы Картман уж точно не передумал. Картман смотрел на него темным, голодным взглядом.   
\- Но у тебя же внутри нет жеребеночка, Кайли, - сказал он мягко, объясняя словно непонятливому. – В тебя можно и по локоть.   
Кайл закатил глаза.

\- Ой, иди ты, - сказал он, вывернувшись из объятий. – Нашелся тут доктор по фистингу.  
\- Как скажешь, - огорченно проговорил Картман, безропотно отпустив его. – А что ты хочешь, лапонька? Как мне тебя ублажить?  
\- Ну… я не сказал «нет», - заметил Кайл. – Я просто надеюсь, что ты будешь заботливым и нежным.   
\- Конечно буду! – тут же оживился Эрик. – Не упрямься, лапонька, дай доктору Картману осмотреть твою попку и оценить глубину твоих…  
\- Чувств? – подсказал ему Кайл. – Окей. Но ужин готовишь ты, договорились?  
Картман подумал секунду.  
\- Лады, - ответил он. – Топай в спальню, еврейчик. Я сейчас приду. 

Кайл разделся, скинул подушки с кровати, предвидя, что они будут только мешать, оставил лишь одну, подпихнув ее под голову, и устроился в постели. Он подрагивал от предвкушения, от сладкого страха, щекочущего в солнечном сплетении. Все волоски на теле встали дыбом, подмышки вспотели, а член слабо дернулся, только начиная крепнуть.  
Картман, уже голый, вошел в спальню, натягивая перчатку. Он так громко и резко щелкнул ею на запястье, что Кайла передернуло.   
\- Не бойся, - отстраненно проговорил Картман и бросил на постель большой тюбик смазки.  
Он несколько секунд задумчиво смотрел на Кайла, потом лег рядом и полез целоваться, держа обеими руками Кайла за лицо. Контраст горячей, шершавой руки и ладони, затянутой в гладкую перчатку, был таким сильным, что Кайл поплыл. Поцелуи, требовательные, жадные и мокрые, из него душу вынимали. Он подался к Картману, обхватив его ногой за бедро, и наконец-то перестал трястись.

И как только Картман выпустил его, Кайл перевернулся на живот и устроился на локтях и коленях, оттопырив задницу. Картман пару минут просто трогал его мошонку, ласкал ее кончиками пальцев, словно не яйца тискал, а рассматривал самый дорогой и самый хрупкий в мире елочный шарик.  
\- Ты же помнишь, - негромко проговорил Картман. – Всего одно слово – и я остановлюсь, майн шатц.  
Кайл кивнул.   
\- Я знаю, Эрик, - послушно ответил он. – Я помню.

Между ягодиц щедро потекла густая смазка. Кайл мимолетно подумал, что так они моментально испортят постельное белье, но потом решил, что его все равно придется менять, какой бы секс-марафон они не устроили. Смазка уже начала холодными каплями стекать по ногам, так что Картман перестал ее лить и принялся размазывать между ягодиц, пропихивая то один, то два пальца. Кайл хотел было сказать ему, чтобы не возился, но промолчал. Если Картман хотел возиться с растяжкой, если он хотел развлекаться с задницей Кайла, ему хоть сто раз говори, он поступит по-своему. Ну и просто… это было приятно, так что Кайл лег щекой на простыню, задрав задницу выше, и попытался расслабиться.

\- Не забывай дышать, сладенький, - посоветовал Картман, потихоньку пропихивая третий палец. – Когда дышишь – мышцы расслабляются и тебе будет легче.   
Кайл промычал что-то невнятное, его уже здорово несло от самого предвкушения, но Картман тут же остановился, всунув в него три пальца и раздвинув их.  
\- Ну нет, детка! - сказал он строго. – Отвечай мне нормально, не отъезжай совсем уж. Я хочу тебя слышать и знать, что с тобой все нормально.  
\- Да-а-а, - простонал Кайл. – Я слышу… я дышу.  
Картман хмыкнул и шлепнул его по заднице свободной рукой.  
\- Долбанный наркоман, - сказал он со странным одобрением. – Ты, куколка, настоящая нимфоманка с адреналиновой зависимостью.   
\- А ты патентованный садист с комплексом Бога! – огрызнулся Кайл. – И с раздутым самомнением!  
Картман рассмеялся.

\- Мое самомнение именно такого размера, каким и должно быть, - сказал он. – А у тебя жопа круглосуточно ищет приключений.  
Он сдвинулся и звонко чмокнул Кайла в копчик.  
\- Но папочка Эрик всегда на страже ее интересов. Как это вы там говорите? Имею право на адвоката, право хранить молчание... что там еще?  
\- Если вы не можете оплатить адвоката, - проскулил Кайл. – Он будет предоставлен вам государством.   
\- Молодец! – рассмеялся Картман. – Здорово тебя натаскали в колледже, солнышко.  
\- Это правило Миранды, - возразил Кайл, ощущая, что Картман, отвлекая его, уже достаточно растянул и пропихивает мизинец. – Это примитив.  
\- Ну и пофиг, - ответил Картман, осторожно двигая рукой. – На твою попку тоже распространяется это прекрасное правило. Твоя дырочка тоже имеет право на личного адвоката, и я уже тут!  
Кайл громко простонал и упал лицом в подушку. Картман моментально остановился.  
\- Кайли? – спросил он с легкой тревогой.   
\- Все в порядке, - слабо пробурчал Кайл. – Меня просто бесит то, что ты высмеиваешь все, что мне дорого!  
Картман похлопал его по ягодице, потом обвел края раскрытой, растянутой дырки и всунул самые кончики пальцев.

\- Знаешь лапонька, - с издевательской нежностью проговорил Картман. – А мне вот так тоже нравится…, наверное, так и оставим, да?  
\- Н-нет, - выдохнул Кайл, пытаясь, виляя задницей, насадиться глубже.   
Пока Картман его растягивал, он то и дело задевал своими крупными костяшками простату, и так ее раздразнил, что Кайлу буквально зудело продолжить. Но Картман не спешил продолжать, он поглаживал кромку и ждал ответа.

\- Как это так?! – взвыл Кайл, у которого даже колени начали трястись. – Нельзя так оставлять, Эрик! Ну ты что! Мы так не договаривались!  
Картман хмыкнул.  
\- А мы разве вообще о чем-то договаривались, сладкий? – спросил он с искренним интересом. – О каких договорах может идти речь, Кайли? Договор – это демократия, а у нас тут диктатура.  
Он подумал и добавил:  
\- Анальная диктатура, звучит, а?  
\- Ну твою ма-а-ать! – проскулил Кайл.   
Он кое-как обтер лицо о подушку и попытался говорить спокойно, не срываясь во всхлипы.

\- Эрик, пожалуйста, давай продолжим?  
\- Продолжим что, лапонька? – осведомился Картман. – Нашу приятную беседу?  
\- Нет, - процедил Кайл, скрипя зубами. – Наши приятные шалости.  
\- Нихера себе шалости, - удивился Картман. – Шалости – это отдрочить на заднем ряду кинотеатра! А кулак в задницу – это уже не шалости, это серьезно!  
\- Ладно, - сказал Кайл. – Пожалуйста, запихни мне кулак в задницу, твою мать! Прямо сейчас!  
\- Ого! – рассмеялся Картман. – А тебе действительно приспичило, еврейчик! Обычно ты долго ломаешься, лапонька… ну так и быть, своей диктаторской властью исполню твое желание.  
Пока он Кайла дразнил и доводил до истерики, он потихоньку растягивал и растягивал дырку, так что теперь плеснул сверху смазки, сложил ладонь лодочкой и просунул ее до самого широкого места в ладони.   
Кайл ахнул. Голова у него безвольно болталась, рыжие волосы на затылке намокли от пота. Лопатки заострились, натянув кожу.

\- Ну-ну, - успокаивающе пробормотал Картман, поглаживая его по пояснице другой рукой. – Расслабь попку, зайка.   
Он настойчиво, но медленно пропихивал ладонь, чувствуя, как неохотно подается мышечное кольцо, но все-таки подается, и пропускает его руку внутрь чудовищно горячего, тесного и узкого местечка. После косточки скользнуло легко, и Картман ощутил, как мышцы туго сжались на запястье. Он сам перевел дыхание, боясь двинуть рукой, настолько ему казалось, тесно его обхватило Кайлом, даже пальцы не согнуть.

\- Детка, - позвал Картман. – Если ты еще не понял – пищать разрешается.   
Кайл слабо застонал и принялся скулить на одной ноте, и непонятно было, в сознании ли он вообще, понимает он, что ему говорят, или уже совершенно отъехал.   
\- Кайли, - с нежностью сказал Картман, осторожно пытаясь вытащить руку. – Видел бы ты свою попку! Воистину она сегодня выполнила свое великое предназначение!   
А про себя Картман подумал с легким сожалением, что Кайла теперь пару недель нельзя будет трахать. Ну… может недельку. Разве что в рот.   
Вот как раз заживут все ранки, отвалялся корочки, и тогда Кайл познает великий налет дракона Смауга на мирный пещерный городок рыженьких иудейчиков. 

Кайл что-то промычал, и взвизгнул, когда Картман вытащил скользкую ладонь, покрытую смазкой. Картман с искренним любопытством смотрел на раскрытую дырку. Она уже была не круглая, а какая-то треугольная, со сглаженными углами, и не розовая, как обычно, а темно-красная, с припухшими краями. Кайл попытался сжаться, из него потекла смазка, закапала с тугой, поджатой мошонки.

\- Кайли? – позвал Картман. – Мне продолжать? Ты готов познать кулак справедливости?  
Кайл закивал.  
\- Не слышу, - подсказал Картман. – Ты должен сказать мне это, что бы я слышал.  
\- Пожалуйста, Эрик, - сипло проговорил Кайл. – Просто сделай это. Клянусь, я тебе потом отсосу! Я готов познать кулак чего бы он ни был. Продолжай уже, ради бога!  
\- Мелкий рыжий богохульник, - осклабился Картман. – Отсосешь, значит? Надеюсь, это будет качественный королевский отсос?   
\- А что, я когда-то делал другие? – оскорбился Кайл.  
Ну, хоть немного ожил. 

Картман добавил смазки, подвигал пальцами, потом сложил ладонь и принялся трахать стонущего Кайла. С члена Кайла, возбужденного и твердого, непрестанно текло, сначала прозрачным, потом белым. Картман пожалел, что сразу не вставил Кайлу уретральную затычку, можно было бы помучить его, заставляя умолять и на брюхе ползать. Но Кайл так искренне ловил кайф, дрожал, подмахивал и обтекал, что Картман смягчился. Он сложил ладонь в кулак, пошевелил им внутри, убедившись, что Кайл уже может его принять. Кайл взвыл на новой ноте. Его колени совсем разъехались, он обмяк, и только задницу держал вскинутой, подаваясь на толчки.

\- Какая же ты похотливая дрянь, - покачал головой Картман.  
Кайл стиснулся на его кулаке и начал громко стонать.   
\- Испорченный мелкий содомит, - укоризненно проговорил Картман. – Дешевая потасканная шлюшка!  
Кайл всхлипнул, его пальцы проскребли подушку, попытались сжаться, но и сил на это у него уже не было.   
\- Я всегда знал, что наступит день, когда одного члена, даже толстого, тебе будет мало! – заявил Картман, поддразнивая его. - Чем прикажешь ублажать тебя через пару лет? Ногами?  
\- Нет! – простонал Кайл. – Нет-нет! Я люблю твой член!  
\- Только мой? – вкрадчиво спросил Картман, провернув кулак так, чтобы проезжаться костяшками четко по простате.   
Кайла аж подбросило над кроватью.  
\- Только твой! – вскрикнул он, прогибаясь еще сильнее, почти до излома. – Только твой, пожалуйста!  
Он задышал часто и хрипло, со всхлипами, вцепился в подушку так, что она затрещала.  
\- Кончай, Кайли, - приказал Картман, видя, что Кайл на грани.

Кайл упал лицом в постель и затрясся. Картман медленно вытащил кулак, чувствуя, как агонизирующе стискивается на нем кольцо мышц. Кайл лежал, раскинув ноги, такой хрупкий и изломанный, как бабочка, надетая на булавку и все еще живая. Эрик погладил его по спине, нежно поцеловал в лопатку. 

Он бы сам не отказался подрочить и спустить Кайлу в раскрытую дырку, истекающую смазкой, но, во-первых, все еще не мог, а во-вторых, видел, что в первую очередь Кайлу, пережившему эмоциональную встряску, сейчас требуется забота и нежность, а не новая порция семени. Так что он лег рядом и поцеловал Кайла в горячий висок, прямо в набухшую венку.   
Кайл заполз на него, пытаясь найти дополнительный источник тепла. Он весь дрожал от слабости и пережитого потрясения, смазка текла из него, теплая и густая, а спереди подтекала сперма, размазываясь у Картмана по ногам, но тот не стал сучиться. Он обнял Кайла, прижимая к себе, накрыл одеялом и погладил по затылку чистой рукой. Кайл постукивал зубами, почти инстинктивно вцепившись Картману в плечо.

\- Такое чувство, будто выебал Чужого, - хмыкнул Картман, рассматривая скользкую перчатку. – Весь в соплях, в какой-то слизи…  
Кайл поднял голову и тоже посмотрел, а потом начал хрипловато смеяться. Картман снова поцеловал его в мокрый от пота висок, убаюкивая в объятиях. 

\- Ты ночью стонал, - вдруг вспомнил Кайл, отдышавшись и немного отлежавшись. – Ты сначала одеяло на пол скинул, а потом замерз. Тебе приснилось что-то страшное?  
Картман подумал и передернулся, поморщившись.  
\- Да, - сказал он. – Кошмар приснился.   
\- Расскажешь? – попросил Кайл, рассеянно поглаживая его по груди. – Расскажи?  
Картман несколько минут задумчиво смотрел в потолок, пытаясь вспомнить детали. Между его бровей проступила тревожная морщинка.

\- Мне приснилось, - начал он неохотно, - что я вернулся в тот день, когда… ну помнишь, ты свидание себе устроил?   
\- Нам свидание? – не понял Кайл. – Какое свидание?  
\- Нет, не нам, - буркнул Картман. – А с каким-то пидором с работы. Нам ты устроил дохуя веселый вечер. Ну помнишь, тогда?   
\- А! – сообразил Кайл. – Ну помню? И что?  
\- Мне приснилось, что я тебя снова вышвырнул за порог в снег, - признался Картман, страдальчески морщась. – Только уже здесь, а не там, где я раньше жил. С нашего крыльца. А потом вспомнил, что мы уже женаты давно, вместе живем, и про Сюзи, и вообще, что это когда было...

Кайл молча слушал. Он перепугался ночью, когда проснулся от громких и хриплых стонов Эрика. Тот уткнулся лицом в подушку, сгорбился и дрожал всем телом. Кайл укрыл его одеялом, согревая, и попытался разбудить, но Картман не проснулся. Тогда Кайл скользнул к нему под одеяло, притянул к себе и легонько подул в лицо, сгоняя плохой сон. Картман унялся и затих. Вот, оказывается, что ему снилось. 

\- В общем, я бросился тебя искать, - тихо сказал Картман. – А весь двор снегом замело, и еще снегопад такой сильный-сильный, в глаза бьет, не видно ни черта. А я босиком и вообще почти голый.  
Кайл невольно улыбнулся.  
\- Я ищу тебя, ищу, а тебя нигде нет, ты куда-то пропал, - с ужасом в голосе пробормотал Картман. – Я начинаю все сугробы разрывать, даже маленькие, где тебя точно быть не может… у сна своя логика, знаешь? И там, еще…потом, вместо тебя куча других людей, трупы какие-то, Гробик даже спит… а тебя нигде нет.   
\- И что, ты меня нашел в итоге? – спросил Кайл, когда Картман замолчал.  
\- Не помню, - честно ответил Эрик. – Надеюсь, что нашел.  
Он вздохнул и обнял Кайла, испачкав ему спину скользкой перчаткой.

\- Я тебя давно простил, - сказал Кайл, поглаживая его плечо по контуру кельтского креста. – Десять лет почти прошло…   
\- А я себя не простил, - сознался Картман. – Я твою медкарту видел. Тотальная двусторонняя пневмония, ебаный в рот! Выбитый позвонок! И кровищи, наверное, было полно! Как ты вообще домой дополз?! Чем я вообще думал?! Да ты же сдохнуть мог! 

Он задышал тяжело, с присвистом, потом порывисто облапил Кайла, перевернул его, погребая под собой, и принялся лихорадочно целовать в щеки, веки, губы и плечи. Кайл слабо улыбнулся, позабавленный его горячечной реакцией.

\- Я тебя мог потерять навсегда, - выдохнул Картман. – Сука, ничего бы у меня не было, ни тебя, ни Сюзи, ни семьи, ничего, ебанный в рот! Блядь, еврейчик, я же так тебя люблю, твою мать!  
\- И я тебя тоже, - ответил Кайл. – Ты уж больше не выбрасывай меня в снег, даже если я накосячу, ладно?  
\- Ладно, - сказал чуть успокоившийся Картман. – Я тебя лучше, если снова накосячишь, на цепь у кровати сразу посажу, хоть под присмотром будешь.  
Кайл закатил глаза и кое-как выбрался из-под Картмана.

Когда он встал, между его ног сразу же потекла горячая, липкая смазка, закапала на пол, так что Кайл торопливо заковылял в ванную, пытаясь хоть как-то сдвинуть ноги. Картман, естественно, притащился следом, взял Кайла на руки и усадил на дно ванны, а сам взял душ и настроил теплую воду.

\- Ты кстати не думал, - вдруг спросил Картман. – Может, еще ребенка заведем? Мне понравилось. Хочу еще кого-нибудь воспитывать и растить.  
Кайл посмотрел на него снизу-вверх, подумал пару секунд и отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Нет, я не хочу, - признался он. – Моей любви хватает только на тебя и Сюзи… ну и на Торквемаду немножко. Пусть лучше Сюзи будет единственным балованным ребенком.   
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Картман. – Как скажешь, бэби.  
\- Но мы можем завести собаку, - утешительно сказал Кайл. – Хочешь четвероногого друга, Эрик?  
\- Хочу! – повеселел Картман. – Давно хотел овчарку завести! Будет мне компаньон в разъездах.  
\- Заводи, - кивнул Кайл. – Назовем Рекс.  
\- Нет, - фыркнул Картман. – Мою овчарку будут звать Блонди и никак иначе!  
\- О-о! – простонал Кайл, схватившись за голову. – Картман, ты неисправим!  
Он принялся смеяться, а когда Картман брызнул водой ему в лицо – отмахнулся. 

\- Кто-то мне обещал шикарный отсос, - вспомнил Картман.  
Кайл страдальчески взглянул на него. Потом посмотрел на его член, покрытый кое-где темными корочками.  
\- Сейчас? – спросил он, брезгливо наморщив нос. – Давай как-нибудь потом?  
\- Вот всегда так! – возмутился Картман. – Ты получаешь все ништяки, а бедняга Эрик может разве что погонять в кулачок, если на него останется время. А теперь даже погонять в кулачок не может!   
\- Бедняга Эрик получает не меньше меня! – обиделся Кайл. – И я же не отказался! Я просто… мне просто…  
\- Ладно уж, не скули, - отмахнулся Картман. – Потом подрочу когда-нибудь, так и быть.  
\- Ах, какое милосердие! – не выдержал Кайл. 

Картман, вместо ответа, поднял его на руки, мокрого, послушного и прохладного, и отнес в постель. А сам вернулся в ванную и забрался в душ. Однако не успел он толком обмыться, как Кайл, которому не лежалось спокойно, пришлепал к нему и забрался в кабинку, прижимаясь сзади.  
\- И что это такое? – спросил Картман, отплевываясь от воды.   
Кайл вместо ответа погладил его по спине, прикусил лопатку. Картман повернулся к нему, и Кайл тут же опустился на колени и прижался лицом к бедру.  
Он не спешил открывать рот, просто заинтересованно смотрел как Картман аккуратно дрочит. Наблюдал своими умными, прозрачно-зелеными глазами. Если бы Эрик мог, он бы сказал себе тому, десятилетней давности:  
\- Ты, дебил, у тебя все будет. Просто… не психуй. И, черт тебя дери, не оставляй его замерзать в снегу, избитого и окровавленного. Вообще этого не делай. Цени его, люби и береги как зеницу ока. 

\- Эрик, - позвал Кайл, улыбаясь. – Дорогой.  
И шаловливо приоткрыл рот, показав розовый, мягкий язык. Картман охнул, дрогнул и кончил, глядя вниз широко раскрытыми глазами. Сперма забрызгала лицо Кайла: попала на язык, повисла белыми каплями на длинных темно-рыжих ресницах, потекла по лицу.   
\- Ох, блядь! – всхлипнул Картман, выворачиваясь во второй струе, не такой мощной, но приятной и тягучей.   
Он в кои-то веки понял, что ощущает Кайл, когда они занимаются любовью. Картману и больно было, потому что татухи толком не зажили, но и приятно при этом, и все это вместе так сплавилось, перетекая из одного в другое, что у него даже голова закружилась.

Кайл поднял руку и демонстративно чувственно размазал сперму по лицу и приоткрытым губам.  
\- Бля-я-ядь! – простонал Картман, содрогаясь в последний раз.   
Кайл, умненький, стильный, злобный, капризный и долгожданно-выстраданный, с таким наслаждением размазывал по своему иудейскому, треугольному лицу сперму Картмана, что Эрик почувствовал, что его сейчас натурально удар хватит, настолько это распутное зрелище било по эмоциям. Он зажмурился, чтобы не сойти с ума, а Кайл не прекратил, он нежно целовал его бедра, прикасался губами к лобку и осторожно трогал кончиком языка обмякающий член.

\- Я от тебя свихнусь когда-нибудь, - признался Картман. – С ума меня сводишь.  
\- Я знаю, - лаконично ответил Кайл. – Вытащи меня отсюда, пожалуйста. У меня ножки болят.  
\- Бедные ножки, - улыбнулся Картман, встрепенулся, выключил воду и поднял Кайла, взвалив себе на плечо. – Бедная попка… что там у тебя еще бедное?  
\- Все у меня бедное, - ответил Кайл, свисая вниз головой. – А ты помнишь, что ты делаешь ужин?  
\- Я помню, - согласился Картман. – Вечно ты на мне катаешься, сидя на шее.  
Кайл решил проигнорировать этот выпад.

Картман перестелил постель, уложил Кайла, подоткнув его со всех сторон подушками, накинул сверху одеяло и догадливо сунул в руки планшет.  
\- Ростбиф, - сказал Кайл. – И картошку.   
Картман повесил себе полотенце на локоть, на манер услужливого официанта.  
\- Еще чего-то изволите? – спросил он, почесывая лобок. – Не стесняйся, лапонька, все за счет заведения. Шикуй!  
Кайл внимательно посмотрел на него, неспешно облизав взглядом от босых ног, твердо, основательно стоящих на полу, до макушки, с коротенькими, влажными после мытья волосами.

\- Знаешь, - проговорил он. – В некоторых японских ресторанах посетители едят суши с обнаженного тела красивой девушки.  
\- Извините, - чопорно ответил Картман. – Наше заведение недостаточно элитное для таких забав - пюре ты с меня точно есть не будешь. С тебя станется мне бок отгрызть, коварный йуде!  
\- Тогда удачи на кулинарном поприще, - в тон ему ответил Кайл. – Маззл тов, Зоненшайн, и все такое!  
Картман ухмыльнулся, хлопнул полотенцем поверх одеяла и ушел на кухню.

\- Ихь либе дих! – проорал Кайл ему вслед, услышав, как загремели кастрюльки и хлопнула крышка морозильника; параллельно шумела вода и стучал нож, так что Кайлу пришлось кричать громко. Он понадеялся только, что на улице этого вопля не слышно.   
\- Ихь вайс! – крикнул Картман, с легкостью переорав весь шум. – Ихь аух, майн Аугенлихьт!

**Author's Note:**

> Das Lied von Shosanna (нем) - Песнь Шошанны. 
> 
> Mein Herzchen - Сердце мое.  
> Mein Blumchen - Мой цветочек.  
> Mein Schatz - Мое сокровище.  
> Mein Prinzessin - Моя принцесса.  
> Herr Zuckerpuppe - Мистер сладкий пупсик.  
> Sonnenschein - Солнышко.
> 
> Vatti - Папа.  
> Meine Tochter - Дочь моя. 
> 
> \- Ist das Gesicht des judishe Rache? - Это лицо иудейской мести?  
> \- Ja. - Да.
> 
> Ich liebe dich - Я тебя люблю!  
> Ich weiss! Ich auch, mein Augenlicht. - Я знаю! И я тебя, свет очей моих.


End file.
